Secrets between pages
by Kuroganetzuki
Summary: Ahí estaba otra vez esa chica sentada en el lugar de siempre leyendo atentamente un libro cualquiera mientras la observo… ¿Cómo es que un simple libro logro lo que no había podido hacer en un año? Ahora todo se complicaba y Hinamori estaba a mi lado... AU
1. Encuentro

**Hello!**

**Aquí traigo un nuevo proyecto HitsuHina, mi pareja preferida *¬* **

**Buenop! Todo viene desde la perspectiva de mi querido Shiro-chan, voy a intentar ser puntual con los caps además de ser este mi primer Multichapter… La idea es un AU pero con una sola pareja central. Aunque claro, incluiré un par mas pero bueno nos centraremos en el HitsuHina XD Tambien habrá un poco de IchiRuki, GinRan y Byakuya x Hisana (si, aquí esta viva XD) Sin mas, el fic XD**

**Disclaimer: ****Bleach no es mio, todo el mundo sabe eso… Es propiedad de Tite Kubo-sensei. Si fuera mio, Gin no se hubiera muerto T-T Y Hinamori haría algo mas que estar en cama XD.**

**Secrets****between pages**

**Cap. 1: **

**Encuentro accidental**

-¿!Otra vez a la biblioteca Capitán!- pregunta ella cuando me ve salir del departamento. ¡Cuántas veces tengo que decirle que no me llame así!

-Matsumoto por decima quinta vez en el día, no me llames "Capitán"- digo mirándola de reojo mientras busco las malditas llaves del demonio que quien sabe donde las deje…

-Pero como mas lo puedo llamar Capitán si es usted mi capitán…- sus respuestas siempre eran las mismas- Las llaves están en la mesa de la cocina-

-Gracias.- digo mientras voy a la cocina a buscar de una vez las estúpidas llaves- Por cierto quiero encontrarte en casa cuando vuelva-

-¿Entonces vendrá tarde?- pregunta acercándose a mí, la curiosidad es obvia en sus ojos

-No tanto pero… no quiero que hagas lo de la ultima vez- la miro directo a los ojos intentándola fulminar

-¿Qué? Lo siento capitán no lo recuerdo- ella me mira con una inocencia totalmente fingida… Matsumoto en mi casa es un verdadero fastidio…

-¡El hacer una fiesta con Hisagi, Kira y Abarai!- grito… claro encontrar MI casa llena de botellas de sake sin mencionar los tres aludidos ebrios en el suelo y ella tirada en MI cama…

-Eso no era una fiesta… solo éramos 4 además quise invitar a Kyoraku-sensei pero no acepto… tenía una cita con su novia Nanao- dijo ella sentándose en la mesa frente a mí con las piernas cruzadas…

-Menos mal… Pero ya te advertí si encuentro a alguien ebrio o aunque sea una botella de sake en mi casa duermes en la calle- digo mientras salgo de la cocina ella me sigue molesta por el comentario.

-¡No soy un perro para dormir en la calle!- grita ella halándome del brazo para impedir que me vaya… ¿Por qué diablos siempre discuto con ella antes de salir?

-No un perro es más decente que tu- digo desviando la mirada… Matsumoto es tan molesta… Alguna vez Hisagi (estando en el suelo de mi sala, ebrio) me dijo que era afortunado de vivir con ella… pobre iluso.

-¡CAPITAN! ¡YO SOY MUY DECENTE!- grita ella soltando mi brazo e interponiéndose entre la puerta y yo… Es un real fastidio…

-Pruébamelo… no tomes mientras no estoy y te considerare mas decente que un perro…- digo reprimiendo una sonrisa… incluso con las bromas tengo que ser serio frente a ella…

-¡BIEN! ¡NO VOY A TOMAR HOY!- grita y me abre paso a la puerta…

Salgo de la casa escuchado los gritos de ella de "Se lo demostrare" y "Ya verá ¡Ni una gota de sake hoy!"… Con eso al menos beberá sin invitar a nadie más a casa…

Hace 6 meses que vivo con ella… y hace dos años que mi familia murió… El dinero era necesario y tuve que rentar habitaciones… Por mi maldita suerte termino siendo ella quien vive en mi casa… Matsumoto va en la universidad mientras que yo aun no me graduó… Es mi costumbre ir a la biblioteca todos los martes, jueves y viernes… Quizá voy tan seguido porque adoro leer pero…

Hay otra razón.

Entro en la biblioteca como siempre tomando un libro de la sección de "Leyendas y mitos" y me siento donde siempre… Abro el libro y levanto la vista…

Ahí estaba otra vez esa chica sentada en el lugar de siempre leyendo atentamente un libro cualquiera mientras la observo… Como siempre yo sentado a dos mesas de distancia mirándola detenidamente…

Esta es la otra razón por la que vengo tan seguido a la biblioteca. Ella. Hinamori Momo… Una chica con la que he hablado solo una vez y desde esa vez… Me cautivo…

-¡Oh Hitsugaya-san usted aquí!- cierta voz me saca de mis pensamientos… ¡Quien en Susano juicio le habla a alguien cuando lee!

-Oh Ukitake eres tu… De que te sorprendes es Jueves- digo poniendo a un lado el libro que leía tan atentamente… si claro…

-Bueno es cierto… lo siento estoy muy distraído y ahora que recuerdo… ¡Mañana es mi chequeo!- grita él con las manos en la cabeza… este tipo… Como puede trabajar en una biblioteca siendo tan ruidoso… Hasta a Hinamori sorprendió…

-¿Lo había olvidado? No me sorprende pero baje el tono recuerde que estamos en una biblioteca- digo mirando a Hinamori quien había despegado la mirada del libro sorprendida por los gritos de Ukitake

-Oh cierto…Bueno Unohana-san se molestara si sabe que olvide una de mis citas con ella-dijo mirando el suelo… este tipo y sus enfermedades… Ukitake ya se deprimió solo con eso.

-No se deprima además solo es un chequeo médico ¿no?- digo intentando animarlo… se deprime mas… De repente levanta el rostro y me mira fijamente

-¡Lo había olvidado Hitsugaya-san! ¡Tome!- Ukitake saca (de no sé dónde) una bolsa enorme llena de… caramelos…- ¡Había olvidado dárselo que lo disfrute! ¡Tengo que irme!-

Seguido desapareció dejándome con la enorme bolsa de dulces… Trago grueso y levanto la mirada… Hinamori está observando y sonríe divertida al ver mi reacción… Luego de unos minutos ambos regresamos a nuestros respectivos libros…

Ella nunca será para mí lo sé… pero aun así estúpidamente me enamore de ella… Es por ser tan diferente a las demás chicas que conozco… Momo es diferente a todas pero míseramente nunca he podido acercarme a ella pues… Primero no el valor y Segundo a ella le gusta alguien más.

Aizen… desde hace tres meses que a ella le gusta el nuevo bibliotecario contratado por Ukitake… Lo sé porque al igual que hago yo ella se sienta en el mismo lugar a observarlo tímidamente mientras finge leer…

Aizen… ese tipo es mucho mayor que ella pero… esta fascinada con él y es totalmente mi opuesto lo que me indica que yo no soy "de su tipo"… y aunque lo fuese ella y yo nunca llegaríamos a ser nada a menos que ella se acercase a mi porque de lo contrario… No pasara… ¡NO PASARA!

Me detesto por no poder acércamele y decir "Hola como estas? Soy Hitsugaya Toshiro" Si claro… no soy capaz ni de decir eso soy tan estúpido... No tímido sino estúpido… Porque puedo hablarle a cualquier persona puedo hablarle de manera normal pero no a ella…

¡Me detesto! Odio no poder hablarle… Odio no poder siquiera acercarme... Odio haberme enamorado de ella…

-¿Hitsugaya?- una voz femenina me llama… ¡Porque a todos les gusta fastidiarme cuando leo!- Siento interrumpirte… ¿Te molesta que me siente?-

-No importa Kuchiki- digo mirando el libro pase la pagina por primera vez en toda la hora que llevo aquí dentro

-¿has visto a Ichigo… o a Ni-sama?- pregunta ella leyendo también sin mirarme… Oh vamos Rukia quería saber de Ichigo no de Byakuya

-No a Byakuya-san no lo he visto y a Kurosaki tampoco ¿es tu novio no? Entonces deberías ser tu quien sepa donde esta- digo sonriéndole burlesco… Kuchiki se ruborizo

-¡Ichigo no es mi novio!- grito ¡Por qué diablos todos olvidan que es una biblioteca! Aunque ella tocio y recupero la compostura rápidamente…

-Si claro… Es raro verte aquí- pronuncio yo mientras leo… esta vez leo de verdad…

-Sí pero me recomendaron este libro y vine aquí para ver si lo encontraba y casualmente estabas aquí así que… me quede a leer un rato- dijo ella susurrando por la cercanía de Ukitake a nosotros quien nos reprendiera si nos viera hablar… Ella me paso el libro de portada color vino.

-¿Quién te recomendó este libro?- mire la portada y lo hojee un poco… se veía interesante era una historia romántica pero… aun así era interesante

-Pues Ni-sama aunque Ichigo también…- murmuro ella mirando el libro, se lo devolví y le sonreí

-Quizás después lo lea- regrese la mirada a mi libro aunque sé que ella sonrió.- Confió en las reseñas de un profesor de literatura… No en las de alguien tan tonto como Kurosaki-

-No es un tonto es un idiota- ella sonrió mas amplio… y ambos nos sumergimos en nuestro respectivos libros…

Kuchiki es algo así como mi amiga… Quizás porque me la paso discutiendo con su no-novio Kurosaki… Aunque me llevo mejor con su hermano Byakuya ya que es profesor de literatura en la universidad, y siendo yo un bibliófilo es normal que nos llevemos bien.

Levanto la mirada… ahí esta ella Hinamori… mirando discretamente y un poco ruborizada a Aizen que está en la recepción justo tras de mi… Lo poco que se de ella es gracias al despistado Ukitake que me ha contado sobre ella sin saber que me gusta… Aunque si sé que soy muy obvio y estoy seguro de que hasta ella lo sabe…

Soy patético.

Pasan las horas en la biblioteca acompañado por Kuchiki… 8:30 una hora para que la biblioteca cierre y Kuchiki se levanta y me mira dejando a un lado el libro.

-Bueno Hitsugaya me voy… Nos veremos mañana- ella me sonrió, pude ver que Hinamori nos observaba.

-¿No lo terminaste?- pregunto mirando el libro… En este tiempo yo hubiese terminado el libro, claro si no me distrajese observando a Momo

-No… volveré mañana y estoy segura que te encontrare aquí así que adiós- dijo ella y se marcho… justo en la puerta se encontraba Ichigo (que sorpresa) así que se fueron juntos…

Deje el libro que leía a un lado (siendo sincero me aburrió) y comencé a leer el que Rukia dejo… A estas alturas Hinamori ya no me observa a mi sino a Aizen… Dejo de pensar y comienzo a leer. Pasa rápido el tiempo…

-¡Hitsugaya-san, Hinamori-san ya vamos a cerrar!- oigo gritar a Ukitake… despego la vista del libro al igual que ella y nos miramos fijamente sabiendo que somos los únicos en la biblioteca…

-Si Ukitake ya voy… solo dejare los libros en su lugar- digo yo mirando como el sale de detrás de unos estantes.

-Oh no se moleste- yo solo tomo los dos libros y me levanto. Ella hace lo mismo.

Camino a dejar el libro de Rukia me encuentro con ella frente a frente. Hinamori estaba leyendo el mismo libro que yo.

Oigo mi corazón latir acelerado.

-Estamos leyendo el mismo libro ¿no?- digo yo… un momento ¡LE HABLE! ¡FUI YO REALEMETE QUIEN LE HABLO! Por un momento mi cerebro se desconecto y le hable a Hinamori Momo…

-Así parece… ¿Hitsugaya-san?- pregunta sonriéndome… o por dios… ¡AHORA QUE HAGO!

-Sí pero el –san suena muy formal…- digo yo y me paso una mano por el cabello, ella mira a un costado mientras pone una mano en su pecho, luego sonríe y me mira.

-Hitsugaya-kun entonces- ella sonríe con los ojos cerrados… simplemente es increíble que esto esté sucediendo…- Yo soy…-

-Hinamori- interrumpo y le sonrió, dejo el libro en su lugar al igual que ella- Te gustaría ir a dar un paseo?-

¿¡YO PREGUNTE ESO!¡YO! ¡POR EL AMOR DE DIOS QUE ME PASA!

-Claro… ¿para hablar del libro no es así?-pregunta sonriéndome… Al menos me dio una salida fácil…

-Claro- digo y ambos salimos de la biblioteca…

Caminamos por un parque sin decir nada… estoy tan nervioso… Me fijo en la hora 10:1…

-Hinamori no reprenderán por llegar tan tarde…- pregunto y ella me mira algo confundida…

-No mis padres están de viaje así que estoy sola en casa… ¿y a ti?- pregunta mirándome directo a los ojos… Por dios ¿en serio no se da cuenta que cuando me mira así siento que se me saldrá el corazón?

-Mis padres murieron hace dos años… Vivo prácticamente solo- digo con la mayor indiferencia… No me gusta mencionar a mis padres pero…

-¡Lamento mencionarlo!- ella para y agacha la cabeza… es la primera vez que cuando lo menciono no dicen "Lamento tu perdida" o algo así..- ¿Dijiste prácticamente?-

-Si… por falta de dinero vivo con una chica universitaria… Se llama Matsumoto que es algo así como mi hermana mayor- digo… l ultimo lo agregue por si acaso piensa "Este pervertido le gustan las mujeres mayores y acosa a la pobre de Matsumoto"

-ya veo… ¿No te reprenderá?- pregunta sonriendo… estoy exagerando… ¡Vamos Toshiro! ¡Solo es una chica habla con ella decentemente! Ese ha sido el pensamiento más estúpido que e tenido en el día… Pero ya que...

-No para nada… solo espero no encontrar la casa inundad de botellas de licor- digo suspirando… SE que Matsumoto va a tomar pero solo espero que no exagere… Bonita mentira se que exagerara.

-¿En serio? Pero dijiste que era como tu hermana mayor…- murmura ella sonriendo divertida… Hinamori Momo te detesto por ser tan dulce.

-Si pero no dije que de los dos fuese ella la responsable- digo sonriéndole, ella se ruboriza y comienza a reír. Hinamori Momo te detesto por cautivarme.

-Sabes lo que menos hemos hecho a sido hablar del libro- dice parando de reir y mirándome de manera suave… Hinamori Momo te detesto por volver a hacer que me enamorara de ti.

-Lo se… Desde cuando comenzaste a leerlo?- pregunto bajando la mirada avergonzado… No puedo evitarlo esa chica me gusta demasiado.

-Desde hoy… lo vi en el estante y me dio curiosidad asi que comencé a leerlo y tu?- pregunta con una mano en la barbilla pensativa… Ella es tan amable, tan dulce, tan frágil… No se como es que Aizen no se ha fijado en ella.

-Me lo recomendaron hoy y comencé a leerlo- digo yo desviando la mirada… ¡Un momento! Si Rukia no me hubiese recomendado el libro no estaría con ella ahora… ¡Diablos le debo una a Rukia!

-A si tu novia vino hoy y te lo recomendó…- murmura ella mirando el suelo fijamente… ¡RUKIA MI NOVIA!

-¡NO ES MI NOVIA! Kuchiki es solo una amiga- digo… y estoy seguro de que em sonroje… ¿eso no es lo que dice alguien cuando le gusta su amiga?- Su hermano es profesor de Matsumoto y por eso la conoci a ella… No es que me guste ni nada solo somos amigos…-

-¡En serio!- dice levantando la mirada y encarándome… sus ojos brillan seguramente solo se sorprendió porque le explique todo de una manera estúpida… O quizás porque me llevo bien con un profesor universitario.- Que materia imparte su hermano?-

-Literatura por ello me llevo bien con el… siempre me recomienda buenos libros- digo metiendo las manos en los bolsillos… hace frio… Si no me equivoco pasan de las 11 pm.- Hinamori es mejor que vayas a casa… es tarde y hace frio. Te resfriaras-

-A si bien…- dice ella bajando la mirada- A sido un placer Hitsugaya-kun-

-Igualmente… ¿te acompaño a casa?- ella me mira sorprendida- Es que es tarde… y quien sabe…-

-Está bien…- dice ella y caminamos a donde se supone es su casa- Es una suerte que estemos cerca de mi casa.-

¡Qué frio! Después de haber dejado a Hinamori en la pequeña casa amarilla (su casa) no dijimos nada más que "Hasta mañana"…

Que dia mas raro.

Le hable y dimos un paseo… hablamos… todo fue tan extraño… Solo espero que Matsumoto no me arruine el dia encontrando la casa atestada de botellas de sake… Entro en casa con los ojos cerrados…

Abro los ojos e increíblemente esta igual que cuando me fui… ¡MATSUMOTO NO BEBIO! El milagro del siglo…

-Oh Hitsugaya-san a regresado- dice una voz extraña. De la habitación de Matsumoto sale su novio: Gin Ichimaru.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto a la defensiva Gin no me agradado nunca… Aunque por lo que veo es muy obvio lo que hace aquí…

-Vine a visitar a Rangiku…- dijo sonriendo ampliamente como siempre… Este tipo es escalofriante, nunca e confiado en el pero… Es el novio de Matsumoto.

-¡Y quien te invito!- grite molesto… observe el lugar, ni una botella de sake como ella lo prometió… Ya me imagino que habría estado haciendo "otras cosas" con el…

-Ella, Ran me llamo nerviosa mencionando cosas sobre Sake y usted… Asi que vine a distraerla- dijo sonriendo mas ampliamente… Este tipo me repugna.

-Bueno al menos vete y no me arruines la noche- dije sentándome en el sofá y abriendo una lata de jugo que se encontraba en la mesa.

-Por cierto es extraño que venga a media noche… No me diga que ya tiene novia- pregunto sentándose a mi lado… Al menos ya no aparenta ser tan siniestro como antes… esta mas tranquilo.

-No, no la tengo salí a dar un paseo con… una amiga- digo intentando no sonreir… Estoy exageradamente feliz por haber hablado con Hinamori

-Ya veo… hablo con esa niña de la biblioteca… no me mire asi si lo se, se que le gusta esa chica- dijo sonriéndome… Maldito Gin que se entera de todo…

-A mi no me gusta y ese no es problema tuyo- digo levantándome el solo me observa.

-Cierto no es problema mío… Lamento haberme metido, por cierto Kuchiki Byakuya lo llamo- dijo mirándome entrar a la cocina ¿Byakuya? ¿Para que me querría el?

-Dejo algún recado- pregunto yo… Es extraño que él me llame en los días que sabe que voy a la biblioteca.

-No ninguno…- dice parándose y entrando a la habitación de Matsumoto… Seguramente ya se va mejor para mí… Este día ha sido estupendo…

-Hitsugaya-san me voy… Ra-chan está dormida, bueno nos vemos- fue lo último que dijo para luego irse… ¡Gin es tan molesto! Pero no importa nada me arruina la noche…

Creo que hoy no podre dormir.

….. …

**Buenop! Primer cap, apenas comienzo… Pienso hacer al menos unos 4 caps y un epilogo. Aunq bueno, ustedes diran XD. ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto? Entonces escriban un Review para esta pobre niñita DX Sino no la continuo ¬¬ **

**Como sea, espero Review ya sea para criticas sugerencias o cualquier cosa (Chocolates también son aceptados XD)**


	2. Amigos

**Hi!**

**Tienen derecho a matarme, planeaba publicar antes pero sinceramente me olvide del fic XD Gomen… Como sea aquí traigo el segundo cap de mi pequeño HitsuHina, aquí se presenta mucho la pareja de Byakuya e Hisana, y también hay IchiRuki… Bueno no fastidio mas!**

**Disclaimer: ****Bleach no es mio, todo el mundo sabe eso… Es propiedad de Tite Kubo-sama. Si fuera mio probablemente no habría relleno en el anime -.-… **

**Secrets****between pages**

**Cap. 1: **

**Encuentro accidental **

Desperté de buen humor, tanto que yo mismo prepare el desayuno… Hoy era viernes iría a ver a Byakuya y luego a la biblioteca a ver a… Hinamori…

Se siente extraño decirlo.

Decir que iré a ver a la biblioteca a la chica que me ha gustado desde hace un año… No creo que ella lo recuerde pero aun esta presente en mi memoria el momento en que nos conocimos…

_Flashback_

_-¿Puedo sentarme aquí?- pregunto la chica de ojos marrón. El albino la miro de reojo sin contestarle- Lo tomare como un si-_

_Ella se sentó a su lado siendo completamente ignorada por el. Toshiro había cambiado desde la muerte de sus padres, era de esperarse encontrarte solo en el mundo por un simple accidente en el que solo el salió con vida. El sentía rabia. Rabia contra todo. Rabia contra todos._

_Rabia contra el mundo._

_Absolutamente nadie se acercaba a ese chico porque sabia que era inútil intentar hablar con el… Se sumergía en los libros de aquella biblioteca. _

_-Tsk…-murmuro el mientras leía, la chica tenia su vista en él ignorando al libro._

_-Tu… si sigues así nunca podrás tener un amigo… Y a mi me gustaría ser tu amiga- menciono la chica sonriéndole._

_El se molesto. ¡QUIEN SE CREIA! ¡Quien se creía esa chica! Fue entonces cuando dirigió su mirada a ella. Ojos chocolate, piel durazno y cabello negro. La chica tenia un aspecto común._

_-No te metas en lo que no te incumbe.- dijo firme, le molestaba y mucho que esa chica común se creyese lo suficiente como para entrar en su vida. El podía ser un gruñón, un engreído pero nunca se metía en el pasado ni en los asuntos de nadie._

_-No intento nada… Solo que no me gusta ver a alguien tan solo. Tu deberías de compartir tu soledad.- dijo ella sonriéndole nuevamente. Eso fue el colmo._

_El chico se levanto y salió de la biblioteca corriendo… ¡QUIEN SE CREIA! ¡Y que si estaba solo! ¡Era su problema! Repentinamente algo frio comenzó a resbalar por sus mejillas, lloraba. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo lloraba. ¿Por qué? Porque esa chica común tenia razón. Quizás… _

_Solo quizás… si debería compartir su soledad. _

_End Flashback_

Hinamori Momo me saco de la soledad con solo mencionarlo. Aun lo recuerdo… fue 6 meses después de la muerte de mis padres…

No se si ella lo recuerda pero yo si… fue ese día que me enamore de ella… Tan amable y tan tranquila, tan dulce y tan tierna. Hinamori me atrapo.

-¡Capitán el desayuno le quedo delicioso!- grito Matsumoto sentada en la mesa… No entiendo porque diablos grita si estamos frente a frente.

-Si se me antojo algo decente de comer… Por ello cocine.- digo sin mirarla aunque se que se molesto. Matsumoto también despertó de buen humor. Quizás porque ayer tuvo toda la tarde con Gin…

-¡Dijo que si no encontraba sake me consideraría decente!- grito ella, yo solo suspire. Muy cierto. Pero hoy nada me quita el buen humor…

-Dije que te consideraría mas decente que un perro, y si te considero así pero no dije que consideraría decente tu rara comida….- digo sintiendo un escalofrió… las clases de cocina que toma Matsumoto con Inoe me aterran.

Desde que toma esas clases las comidas en esta casa son cada vez mas raras…

-¡Pero! Capitán la comida es deliciosa… que malo es usted.- dijo ella torciendo la boca- Además no encontró ni una botella no es así?-

-Si pero porque Ichimaru estuvo aquí… "Distrayéndote"- digo sonriéndole, Matsumoto se sorprendió…

-¡Quien le dijo eso!- grito clavándome la mirada y parándose de la mesa. Ella es tan dramática. No se como es que puede hacer pareja con alguien tan escalofriante como Gin… Simplemente ambos son extraños.

-El me lo dijo- digo sonriendo mas amplio, ella comienza a ponerse nerviosa.

-¡Es un mentiroso! ¡Matare a Gin!- grita ella mirando fijamente la mesa estoy seguro que esta pensando en maneras de tortúralo…

Solo en ocasiones cuando tiene esa mirada asesina o cuando le entran sus arranques de maternidad es que le temo a Matsumoto.

-Bueno mátalo si quieres pero solo recuerda una cosa.- digo parándome de la mesa y caminando hacia la puerta.

-Saldrá Capitán?- pregunta mirándome ponerme la chaqueta negra que hace juego con la camisa blanca que llevo…

-Si iré a ver a Byakuya-san - digo nervioso… casi me olvido del –san Solo lo llamo por su nombre cuando estamos solos…

-Ya veo…- su rostro se ilumina con sorpresa- Que es lo que tengo que recordar?-

-Que mi casa no es un motel- digo y salgo cerrando la puerta, seguido oigo un jarrón estrellarse contra la puerta. Es imposible contener la risa.

Camino despreocupado (aun riendo) hacia la universidad. Estoy seguro que Byakuya me reprenderá por faltar a clases pero es que es tan aburrido que no me entran ganas de ir… Llegue a la universidad y sin problemas entre en la sala de profesores donde solo se encontraba Byakuya en esos momentos, escribiendo atareado en su computadora.

-¿Es que acaso nunca descansas?- pregunto sorprendiéndolo ligeramente.

-¿No deberías estar en clases?- pregunta serio volteando a verme.

-Si y que?- pregunto sentándome en el sofá de su oficina, Byakuya se sienta a mi lado molesto.

-Eres demasiado descuidado.- dice esquivando mi mirada.

-¿Por qué me llamaste ayer?- pregunto yo, total se que con el puedo decir cualquier cosa, Kuchiki Byakuya es la única persona de este planeta que sabe que me gusta Hinamori. Y no se lo dije, lo averiguo.

-Pensé que era miércoles, he estado teniendo mucho trabajo- dijo suspirando y mirándome a los ojos- Y tu ¿novedades? Estas muy feliz-

-Gracias por notarlo y si las hay…- digo sonriéndole, estoy seguro que me ruborice… por la sonrisa de Byakuya me lo confirma

-¿Ella te hablo?- pregunta burlesco… Maldito Byakuya… el es el único que sabe exactamente todo sobre mi.

-Mas sorprendente- el me mira curioso- Yo le hable-

-Bueno ahora hablemos en serio, ¿Qué sucedió en realidad?- pregunta estirándose sobre el sofá… Me enojaría si no fuese porque ni yo me creo eso. Pero increíblemente es cierto.

-Es cierto yo le hable- el mira dudoso- Byakuya no se como pero le hable-

-Entonces es en serio… Un momento explícame detalladamente como diablos eso sucedió- dice incorporándose y mirándome a los ojos.

Byakuya es siempre serio y frio igual que yo pero cuando estamos solos, los dos. Ambos actuamos tal cual somos…

-Dale las gracias al ultimo libro que le recomendaste a Rukia… ella estaba leyendo el mismo libro "El castillo de las cartas" cuando la biblioteca cerraba y entonces… cuando iba a dejarlo en su lugar nos encontramos frente a frente…- digo nervioso… no por el sino por decirlo.. en realidad me moría por decírselo a alguien, era una necesidad.

-Que sucedió entonces?- pregunta el sonriendo ligeramente entendiendo mi nerviosismo.

-No se como, pero le hable y ella me hablo y luego… la invite a dar un paseo…- digo yo suspirando y oyendo como mi corazón late desembocado… Maldita sea aun no lo supero…

-¿Es enserio? Un año mirándola en silencio y un día cualquiera por un impulso le hablas?- pregunta mirándome serio.

-Bueno… si…- digo sonriéndole- A ver si te pasa lo mismo con Hisana…-

-Si vuelves a mencionarlo Hitsugaya Toshiro te mato- dice mirándome seriamente, yo no puedo evitar reírme de el…

Byakuya me entiende. El sabe que se siente estar como yo. Porque el esta enamorado desde hace un año de una profesora de medicina, Hisana Nakano.

-Bien no lo menciono- digo sonriéndole, Byakuya es muy tonto…

-¿De que hablaron? ¿Del libro?- me pregunto desviando el tema… Le da mas vergüenza que a mi mencionar a Hisana, pero el lo disimula mejor que yo.

-No… le pregunte si no le dirían nada por llegar tarde y me comento que sus padres estaban de viaje… También hablamos sobre Matsumoto…- digo yo recordando…- Sabes ella creyó que Kuchiki era mi novia-

-¿Porque?- el me mira molesto… No creo que le haga gracia como a mi… Siendo Rukia su hermana…

-No lo se- digo desviando la mirada, Byakuya me toma por los hombros mirándome molesto

-¿Qué le hiciste a ella para hacerla pensar eso?- me dice alzando una ceja y mirándome directo a los ojos

-Nada- digo intentado contener la risa- Sabes que ella sale con Kurosaki-

-¡Desde cuando!- grita soltándome y mirándome alterado. Yo comienzo a reír.

-Aun no pasa pero sabes mejor que yo que eso sucederá- le sonrió y sigo riendo al ver la expresión que tiene. Ver a Byakuya molesto es gracioso.

-No me importa con quien salga Rukia- dice desviando la mirada, en ese preciso instante entra ella: Hisana.

-¡Byakuya-sama! Am… tiene algún libro de medicina que me preste- dice ella sonrojada mirándome de reojo- Lo siento no sabia que tenia compañía…-

-No importa, espere un momento creo que tengo uno déjeme buscarlo- dice el y comienza a rebuscar entre las filas de libros que llenan la oficina.

-Disculpa joven ¿no debería estar en clase?... Además un estudiante no debería entrar en esta oficina- murmura ella aunque lo ultimo lo susurro… Cada vez que la veo me convenzo mas de que es igual a Rukia

-No soy estudiante universitario, además hoy falte a clase y vine a visitar a mi amigo… Aunque el como siempre me reprendió por faltar- digo sentándome decentemente en sillón (antes estaba casi acostado) ella me mira y luego a Byakuya.

-Entiendo lamento haberlo molestado- dice sonriéndome, esta mujer se parece físicamente a Rukia pero sus actitudes son completamente distintas… Rukia tiene mal carácter y desbordante energía, Hisana es educada y sumisa. Son iguales y diferentes.

-No importa- digo y Byakuya se acerca entregándole dos libros no tan gruesos… Su apariencia es tan fría que nadie podría saber cuan nervioso esta…

-Aquí tiene, la presento ella es Nakano Hisana, el es Hitsugaya Toshiro- dice el mirándonos con un semblante TAN serio… A veces pienso que Byakuya tiene doble personalidad…

-Mucho gusto Hitsugaya-san, me quedaría a charlar un rato pero tengo clase… Gracias por el libro Byakuya-sama- dice y desaparece… Miro a Byakuya y el me sonríe divertido

-¡Porque no me dijiste que ahora son amigos!- le digo molesto… el solo se sienta a mi lado sin dejar de sonreír

-Porque no somos amigos… solo a veces le presto libros de medicina que pueden ayudarle…- dice el mirando el suelo avergonzado

-Bueno eso ya es algo- digo encogiendo los hombros y parándome- Me voy… Iré a la biblioteca a ver si encuentro a Hinamori-

-Suerte, nos vemos… otro día- dice el y regresa a la computadora,

Mis "visitas" a el nunca son definidas, aparezco haya cuando quiero o el va a visitarme cuando quiere así son las cosas siempre, aun así es considerado mi mejor amigo… La biblioteca y la universidad no están tan distantes por tanto llego rápido y me sorprendo al encontrar a Hinamori en la puerta… Camino mas rápido para saludarla a pesar de que mi corazón late a mil en un segundo…

-¡Hinamori!- la llamo y ella voltea ruborizándose levemente

-Hola Hitsugaya-kun- saluda sonriendo y ambos entramos en la biblioteca… esta vez me siento a su lado… Es tan extraño…

Desde aquí se puede ver perfectamente mi lugar, es casi como si ese lugar dijera "Reservado" se siente extraño después de un año cambiar de sitio y justamente sentarme al lado de ella… Mas atrás de mi lugar se encuentra el, Aizen… Diablos… ¿Por qué me tiene que doler tanto pensar que no es para mi? ¿Por qué siento mi pecho comprimirse al recalcar que ve a Aizen y no a mi si eso ya lo se? No entiendo… porque todo lo que tiene que ver con ella es agridulce.

-Hinamori terminaras de leer el mismo libro no es así…- digo yo al verla distraída… ambos olvidamos a que se supone que vinimos a la biblioteca…

-A si… iré a traerlos si quieres Hitsugaya-kun- dice sonriéndome… justo en ese momento se acerca Ukitake a ambos…

No dios no permitas que diga algo estúpido… No permitas que Ukitake mencione algo estúpido…

-¡Ah Hitsugaya-san y Hinamori-san! ¡Mis dos mejores lectores se han juntado!- dice el sonriendo- ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ambos?-

-¿Nos puedes traer un par de libros? Se llaman "El castillo de las cartas"- digo y Hinamori me sorprendida quizás por mi falta de cortesía

-¡Esta bien!- dice y desaparece… Hinamori me mira sorprendida

-Hitsugaya-kun conoce muy bien a Ukitake-san…- murmura ella

-Ukitake y yo… no lo se siempre nos llevamos bien- digo pasándome una mano por el cabello

-¡Hitsugaya-kun es increíble! ¡Amigo de un bibliotecario y de un profesor de literatura!- dice ella sonriéndome… Hinamori es tan tentadoramente dulce…

-Pero eso no le quita lo idiota- dice una conocida voz detrás de mi. ¡Maldito quien le dijo que se metiera!

-Kurosaki que haces aquí? A ya veo viniste a dejar a tu novia…- digo notando que Rukia esta detrás de el… Ukitake nos deja los libros y se va notando la situación

-¡RUKIA NO ES MI NOVIA!- grita el mientras Hinamori me mira sorprendida.

-Disculpe Kurosaki-san esta en una biblioteca ¡No grite!- dice Kyoraku apareciendo de la nada… Diablos ya me arruinaron la tarde…

-¿Kyoraku-sensei? ¿Qué hace aquí?- dice sorprendida Rukia mientras mira al alcohólico ese amigo de Matsumoto…

-Vine a visitar a mi querido amigo, bueno no quiero incomodar mas de lo que ya lo hicieron ustedes al pobre Hitsugaya así que me voy- dice y desaparece detrás de los estantes de los libros… Bueno puede que sea un alcohólico pero tiene buena percepción…

-Bueno ¿te incomodamos?- dice Ichigo mirándome burlesco… Maldito imbécil me arruino la tarde con Hinamori…

-No… no me incomodan. Me fastidian, tu no Kuchiki- digo y le sonrió a Rukia…ella se ruboriza un poco e Ichigo lo nota. Esta claramente celoso.

-¡Tu que te traes con Rukia!- grito jalándome del brazo, puedo ver claramente la sorpresa de Hinamori… Diablos la estoy ignorando…

-¿Celoso? Vaya Kurosaki no me imagine que estuvieses celoso de que Rukia y yo fuésemos…- sonreí burlesco, tanto Hinamori como Rukia me miraban sorprendidas, Ichigo me sostenía del cuello de la camisa esperando ansioso que terminase la frase… ya fue suficiente martirio- "Amigos"-

Después de eso el me soltó y tomo a Rukia del brazo y ambos salieron de la biblioteca dejándonos solos a Hinamori y a mi.

-Dijiste que no era tu novia..- murmura ella aun sorprendida… Bien si hice tal escena era para que Ichigo se le declárese a Rukia y ya no deberle un favor… pero no puedo decírselo así a Hinamori…

-No lo es… solo molestaba a Kurosaki para ver si al fin tenia el valor para decláresele a Kuchiki.- le digo sonriéndole levemente, ella sonríe también.

-A si que… hiciste de Cupido para ayudarle… ¡Que lindo!- dijo sonriendo mas amplio… ¿Lindo? Bien no se si molestarme o pensar que es dulce… Creo que las dos…

-Si pero solo lo hice porque le debía un favor- aclaro yo, y ella sonríe mas amplio… seguramente porque me ruborice… ¡ODIO que eso pase!

-Hitsugaya-kun es muy bueno- dice sonriéndome…

Hinamori Momo te detesto… ¡TE ODIO! Por cautivarme con solo una sonrisa…

-No es para tanto…- digo yo desviando la mirada y tomando el libro para intentar distraerme leyendo un poco… En ese momento alguien me halo del brazo y saco de la biblioteca sin darme tiempo para decir nada: Rukia.

-¡Porque lo hiciste!- grito ella con la cara roja y mirándome seria, a pesar de estar mas que nerviosa. Ichigo se le declaro.

-Porque te debía un favor y si me disculpas alguien me espera- dije tratando de irme, Hinamori se molestaría si la dejaba sola así por así...

-¡TU TE QUEDAS AQUÍ! -me grita ella sosteniéndome por los hombros- ¡Ichi… ichi…Ichi…!

-Go…- digo sonriéndole, ¿Cómo puede estar tan nerviosa? ¿Es acaso que es tan tonta que no se había percatado de lo que él sentía por ella?- Que al fin se te declaro o te beso-

-¡LAS DOS!- grito ella mirándome fijo a los ojos, después de un momento su expresión cambio dejando ver sorpresa- ¡Sabias que haría eso!-

-No con exactitud pero te debía un favor y…- encogí los hombros y Rukia puso las manos en su cabeza completamente alterada.

-¡TU SABIAS QUE LE GUSTABA A ICHIGO!- grito ella mirándome directo a los ojos, y tomándome por los hombros… Me pregunto si Hinamori se enojara porque la deje sola…

-Era más que obvio y también que el te gusta- digo yo desviando la mirada… Espero que Hinamori no se enoje…

-¡TAN OBVIO ERA!- grito ella dejándose caer al suelo… Vaya que dramática….

-Si era muy obvio pero ahora debes estar feliz ¿no?- digo mirándola serio… ¡Que me agradezca! Bueno no… yo debo darle las gracias por lo del libro y también porque ahora Hinamori cree que soy "Bueno"…

Pero no soy tan estúpido como para decirle "!Gracias por juntarme con la chica por la que me babeo en secreto desde hace un año!"

-¡SI! ¡ESTOY FELIZ! ¡PERO! ¡TU!- balbuceo ella gritando… creo que aun no supera que es la novia de Ichigo…

-Mira Kuchiki te debía un favor por… lo del libro de ayer y ya te lo page- digo yo intentando irme… Puedo ver a Hinamori salir de la biblioteca ¿Esta buscándome? ¡Esta buscándome! ¿¡Se preocupa por mí!

-Pero recomendarte un libro de Ni-sama no es gran cosa…- dice ella mirándome y empujándome nuevamente al arbusto donde me metió…

-Para mi si el libro… esta interesante- digo intentado contener la risa por mi patética mentira que ella cree totalmente… Hinamori sigue buscándome… parece muy preocupada… Ella esta de espaldas al arbusto a donde me encuentro

-¿A quien buscas?- pregunto y ella grita y salta por el susto me mira molesta… Hinamori es tan linda…

-¡Hitsugaya-kun! ¡No vuelvas a asustarme así!- grita ella y luego fija su mirada en Rukia quien se encuentra en el suelo.

-Kuchiki levántate…- digo yo y ella me obedece… eso sonó mas como una orden que como una petición…- Te presento a Hinamori ella es… una amiga y compañera de lectura-

Yo sonreí al ver la sorpresa de Hinamori por haberla presentado… Pero había sido descortés de mi parte no hacerlo,

-¡Hinamori Momo un gusto!- exclama ella alegre… estaba seguro que le había molestado que la ignorase antes y ahora no era el mejor momento para presentarla pero quizás así me libraría del acoso de Rukia…

-Kuchiki Rukia un placer también…- dijo sonriéndole, aun estaba sonrojada… El rostro de Hinamori estaba iluminado por el gusto…

-Bueno Kuchiki deberías ir con tu NOVIO- le digo mirando de reojo a Hinamori quien sonrió mas amplio- Yo iré a dar un paseo con Hinamori-

-Bueno… pero gracias…- dice ella ruborizándose mas y saliendo del arbusto, yo también salgo- A sido un gusto Hinamori quizá después podamos hablar mas…-

-Esta bien seria un gusto- dice ella sonriendo y luego de eso Kuchiki se fue…- ¿Daremos un paseo?-

-Si tu quieres…- murmuro yo y ambos comenzamos a caminar- ¿Te gustaría ir por un helado?-

-¿A que vino eso?- pregunta viéndome sorprendida… La respuesta es tan simple "Me gustas y quiero pasar más tiempo contigo" pero no le diré eso…

-Tengo hambre- digo yo suspirando… bueno también eso es cierto…

-¡Entonces vayamos a una pizzería que queda aquí cerca!- dice ella sonriéndome- Si quieres claro…-

-Está bien- digo yo desviando la mirada… Momo realmente es inocente, ¡¿Cómo puede ir a comer con alguien que conoció AYER? ¿NO se da cuenta que hay gente pervertida, pedófila y realmente malvada en el mundo? Aunque… yo no soy malvado… ni tampoco un pedófilo… ¡Y MENOS UN PERVERTIDO!

Ella se aferro a mi brazo algo sonrojada y me condujo hacia la mencionada pizzería… Yo solo intentaba regular mi ritmo cardiaco para que ella no notase… que mi corazón se iba a salir de mi pecho… Caminamos hasta llegar a él mencionando lugar… Era un lugar cómodo…

-¡Que te parece Shiro-chan!- me dijo emocionada Momo… Momo es muy dulce ¡Un momento!

-¡Como me llamaste!- grite… ¿Shiro-chan? ¡De donde saco eso! Es un apodo ridículo… demasiado ridículo.

-Shiro-chan… suena lindo… ¡además te queda bastante bien Hitsugaya-kun!- dijo sonriéndome… Maldita sea si tan solo pudiera decirle "No" pero claro la señorita aquí presente me gusta y por ello no le puedo negar el ridículo apodo… Maldita sea…

-No me gusta pero ya que…- murmuro yo y ella sonríe más amplio, luego de un momento alguien nos trae el menú- ¿Qué quieres?-

-Eh yo? Pues no lo sé… ¡Que tal una de Péperin!- dice ella sonriéndome ¿Por qué momo esta tan feliz? No lo sé ni me importa pero daría lo que fuera porque se quedase así… Feliz conmigo… Por siempre… Aunque…

-Odio el Peperoni…- digo sonriéndole ella me mira sorprendida y se ruboriza…

-Lo siento…- dice sonriendo levemente y aun sonrojada.

-Que tal una con piña…- murmuro yo y ella tuerce la boca.

-No me gusta la piña…-

-Entonces… que tal mitad de piña y mitad de peperoni – digo yo y ella sonríe.

Como siempre… me encontré cautivado por la sonrisa de Hinamori.

-¿Eso ordenaran?- pregunto el camarero que salió de quien-sabe-donde.

-Si eso…- ella me mira directo a los ojos y el mesero desapareció… Que tipo más raro… Me pregunto si no será familiar de Gin…

-Bueno…- yo sonrió y ella también. ¡AHORA QUE! ¿¡DE QUE DEMONIOS SE SUPONE QUE DEBO DECIRLE?

-¿Kuchiki es amiga de Shiro-chan?- ella me mira intrigada.

-Si algo así… Se podría decir que es mi amiga…- yo divago un poco en mis palabras… ¿Amigos?

-Yo… pensé que ella seria la novia de Hitsugaya-kun… es que es muy bonita…- ella sonríe… ¿Bonita? ¿Kuchiki? ¡Oh vamos! ¡Mírate al espejo Momo! ¿Es que no ves lo linda y tierna que eres?

-Si tu lo dices… pero no ella no es mi novia- aclaro yo... ¡Qué hastió! ¡Yo JAMAS seria el novio de esa acosadora psicópata!

-¿Hitsugaya-kun tiene novia?- pregunta ella con la mirada en el suelo y ruborizada por la pregunta tan directa… ¡Oh vamos! ¿¡Esta ciega o qué?

-No, no tengo…- digo yo, siento mi rostro arder…

-Ya veo… ¡Lamento preguntar!- ella evita mi mirada. Momo definitivamente te odio. Me cautivas.

-No importa… Y… ¿Qué hay de ti?- pregunto y sonrió al ver como ella alza la mirada- ¿Tienes novio?-

-No tengo…- ella se sonroja por mi pregunta… creo que fui muy directo… Si lo sé Momo sé que no tienes novio porque te gusta Aizen, pero sería un completo masoquista si lo pregunto para oír un "Si me gusta"

-Ah… y te gusta alguien?- pregunto y sonrió al ver como se sonroja mas. ¡SOY LA PERSONA MAS MASOQUISTA DEL PLANETA!

-No… nadie por ahora…- susurra ella mirando el suelo. Hinamori ¿no confías en mi? Entiendo… porque… ¡ME CONOCISTE AYER!

Traen la pizza y ella sonríe… Comemos sin seguir la conversación. Es mejor así porque terminare diciéndole algo estúpido… Momo es tan inocente, bueno quizás lo exagero porque me gusta pero aun así, en mi opinión es tonta e inocente. ¡TONTA! ¡Más que nada! Hinamori es MUY tonta…

-Hitsugaya-kun esta distraído…- murmura ella sirviéndose otra rebanada…

-Así es Hitsugaya-san.- contesta… el…!QUE HACE EL AQUÍ!- Lamento interrumpirlos-

-¿Qué haces aquí Ichimaru?- pregunto clavándole la mirada, el sonríe mas amplio. Momo esta nerviosa.

-¿Puedo sentarme?-pregunta el, y se sienta a mi lado. Lastima no puedo gritarle estando frente a Momo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- vuelvo a preguntar, su presencia me irrita, Momo esta cada vez mas nerviosa.

-Vine porque Rangiku me pidió que le entregase esto- el me pasa una citatoria por el comportamiento de Matsumoto- tenia miedo de dárselo personalmente-

-¿Qué maestro?- pregunto, ¡Es la tercera citatoria del mes! Siempre me mandan a llamar porque se duerme en clase… o bebe sake en clase… Aun recuerdo la vez que casi la expulsan por llegar ebria a clase.

-Justamente fue Kuchiki Byakuya- dice y sonríe burlesco. No me sorprende con lo estricto que es Byakuya…

-¿Hitsugaya-kun?- habla Hinamori… Oh diablos olvide presentarla de nuevo.

-Ella es Hinamori Momo una amiga- le digo a Gin y el voltea un minuto a ver a Momo.

-Ya nos conocíamos…- ¿eh? El conocía a Momo?

-¿Ya se conocían?- pregunto yo, bueno Gin sabe quien es, pero ¿conocerla?

-Algo así, Hinamori es una aprendiz de Aizen mi amigo- dice él y vuelve a sonreír al ver cómo me molesto. ¿Aprendiz? ¿De qué?

-Es porque estoy tomando un curso de Ingles y Aizen-san me enseña, Ichimaru ha veces llega a visitar a Aizen-san…- murmura ella mirando el suelo- ¿De dónde lo conoce Hitsugaya-kun?-

-Es el novio de Matsumoto- digo yo seguro de que entendió, levanta la mirada algo sorprendida

-¿La mujer con la que vives?- pregunta ella parpadeando diversas veces.

-Así es, Hitsugaya-san te conto de ella?- Gin puso su mejilla en su mano derecha. Maldita sea, ahora tendre que aguantar a este infeliz… Me arruino la cita… ¿Cita? ¡Cita!

-Así es… me dijo que vivía con una universitaria llamada Matsumoto-

-Matsumoto Rangiku- dice el abriendo ligeramente los ojos. Gin da miedo.- Ella viene en camino, te la presentare-

-¡¿MATSUMOTO VIENE?- era el colmo… Gin llamo a mi pesadilla personal… ¡Para interferir en mi cita con Momo!

-Si no creo que les importe- el expandió su sonrisa, Hinamori se estremeció notoriamente esto iba de mal en peor…

-¡Mira Ichimaru! A a mi no me agrada tu presencia y menos tu atrevimiento y estoy seguro que a Hinamori tampoco a…-

-¡Hitsugaya-kun!- ella me interrumpió mirándome angustiada.

-¡Calla! A ninguno de los dos nos agrada que nos fastidies de esta manera así que con o sin tu permiso nos vamos- tire el dinero sobre la mesa y tome a Momo por la muñeca para luego sacarla del lugar. Me molestaba ese tipo, me molestaba demasiado… Cuando logre reaccionar había arrastrado a Hinamori al parque cercano a la universidad…

-¿Hitsugaya-kun? ¿Estas bien?- murmuro ella, no voltee aun sigo molesto- Me estas lastimando….-

-Lo siento- susurre. ¡GIN MALDITO! Ese tipo era de lo mas odioso… ¡Arg! Primero se aparecen Ichigo y Rukia luego Kyoraku (aunque fue breve pero estuvo ahí) Y por ultimo Gin y probablemente Matsumoto… ¡Maldita sea!

-¿Toshiro?- oí a alguien… ¡QUIEN QUIERA QUE FUERA LO MATARE! Y fue entonces cuando Hinamori y yo volteamos y… me encontré con una escena realmente inesperada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Bueno! Aquí el 2 cap! Espero no volver a tardarme tanto en la publicación, aunque bueno ya veremos… Ademas me había enviciado con el anime Ao no Exorcist! Buenop! A los review**

Bonnie McCullough:

**Bueno primero: Hola! XD Despues, hahaha aquí utilizo a Rukia solo para molestar a Toshiro (para variar pues siempre esta molestando a Ichigo), espero que te guste el cap :D**

Sayitta-hinamori

**Konichiwa! Gomen por la tardía actualización pero bueno aquí lo traigo, espero que te guste este cap con el Ichiruki, yo se q Toshiro y Momo son lindos los adoro! Buenop, espero que sigas leyéndome :3**


	3. Citas

**Ohayo!**

**Esta vez publique mas rápido de lo esperado… Bue-nop! Ya que XD A ver… No tengo mucho que decir, solo que recordar que este fic no será muy largo… A lo mucho llegare a cinco caps y un epilogo… Solo avisaba eso para que no se asusten cuando lean "Fin" T-T No sirvo con fics largos ToT Hahahaha a quienes les gusto el cap anterior les digo que aquí hay otro poco de ByakuyaxHisana XD Bueno… Supongo que no fastidio mas -.-**

**Disclaimer: ****Bleach no es mio, todo el mundo sabe eso… Es propiedad de Tite Kubo-sama. Si fuera mio… Gin no hubiese muerto T-T Buuu! **

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Secrets****between pages**

**Cap. 3: **

**Citas**

-¿Toshiro?- oi tras de mi, ambos volteamos encontrándome con una escena realmente inesperada… Hisana y Byakuya… El cargaba unas 5 bolsas e Hisana dos mas… ¡DESDE CUANDO SALIA CON ELLA!

-¿Byakuya?- pregunte por la sorpresa…. Hinamori a mi lado me miro algo sorprendida bueno se me olvido el honorifico pero ya que la situación no lo ameritaba….

-¿Ah? ¡Hitsugaya-san!- Hisana me mira con cierta emoción… La ignoro y fijo mi mirada en Byakuya quien también me mira- Oh veo que tiene compañía ¿es su novia?-

-No…- murmuro yo, la cara me arde, Hinamori baja la mirada ligeramente.

-¡Ah lo siento! – Hisana sonrió condescendiente, si que es diferente a Kuchiki….- ¿Y ella es…?-

-Hinamori Momo- dijo ella mirándome con cierto reproche. IDIOTA olvide presentarla… de nuevo… si que hoy e arruinado el corto avance con ella…

-¿Hinamori-san? ¿Desea acompañarme por un helado? Los dos caballeros deben querer hablar- ella nos miro de igual manera en especial a Byakuya quien cometió la misma estupidez que yo… Ellas se van dejándonos solos.

-¡PORQUE NO ME DIJISTE QUE SALIAS CON ELLA!- el unisonó nos sorprende. Ambos nos miramos a los ojos, fue por un segundo nada mas… pero se sintió como una eternidad.

-Bueno Byakuya explicate. Deseo saber como diablos mejor dicho CUANDO diablos empezaste a salir con ella- yo me cruze de brazos y alze una ceja esperando su respuesta, el se ruborizo levemente casi imperceptible pero para mi Byakuya era muy obvio….

-Explicate también- el me imito para fastidiarme cruzándose de brazos y alzando una ceja aunque… el es mas alto y por tanto mas… imponente.

-Yo… Yo ya te había dicho que le hable a Hinamori y hoy solo la invite a salir para que tu amada hermanita me dejara en paz- el sonrio ligeramente, sabia que las locuras de ella me molestaban- Kurosaki Ichigo es el nombre de tu cuñado-

-¡¿COMO?- grito el perdiendo la compostura, yo le sonreí.

-Asi es pero que ella te lo cuente ya me agradecerás después- le sonreí aun mas amplio al ver la cara de espanto que tenia… pobre Byakuya me matara o se morirá de un infarto- ¿Y tu?-

-Me encontré a "ella" aquí cuando vine a recoger unos libros- me señalo las bolsas que traía… ¿unos? ¡Esos son muchos!- entonces me pidió acompañarla en sus compras… acepte y luego nos encontramos-

-Ya veo, lamento interrumpir- yo baje la cabeza, el suspiro con desenfado.

-Eso no importa… asi que tienes una cita con ella- el sonrió ligeramente seguro porque me ruborice… desvié la mirada, era eso o seguirle el juego y no estoy de animo…

-Si pero las cosas van mal, primero tu hermana luego Kurosaki después Ichimaru seguido tu y Nakano así que no es precisamente la mejor cita de todas…- yo suspire lo mas seguro es que me encontrase a Matsumoto luego… eso ya seria el colmo, pero contando que Gin me hizo el favor de llamarla es probable… en ese momento Hinamori y Nakano se acercaron.

-Hitsugaya-kun… ¿pasa algo? Te ves molesto…- ella se acerca a mi con dos helados pequeños uno de vainilla y el otro de chocolate esa mirada preocupada no ayuda mucho… arruine la cita ¡Nuestra primera cita y lo arruine! Bueno… oficialmente no es una cita pero si lo es...

-Ah si…- murmuro yo mirando a Momo a los ojos, ella baja la mirada ruborizada…

-No sabia que sabor prefiere Hitsugaya-kun pero te traje de chocolate… bueno no conozco a nadie que no le guste el chocolate…- ella miro ambos helados, irónico… me da un helado que tiene el color de sus ojos y ella se queda con uno del color de mi cabello… Byakuya me mira comprendiendo la ironía e Hisana solo sonríe.

-Si esta bien…- digo y tomo el helado sonriendo ligeramente ante tal ironía. Byakuya me mira atento esperando que diga algo… - Supongo que gracias… Hinamori y yo no les interrumpimos mas nos vamos.-

-¡Oh no! No es necesario que se vayan… me faltan algunas compras por hacer podrían acompañarnos… ¿Le molesta a usted Byakuya-sama?- Hisana sonrió… mi amigo se sonrojo ligeramente sin siquiera inmutarse… Suspire, el accedería claro… pero ¿y Momo que pensara?

-Esta bien….- murmuro, era claro que no podría decirle que no a la chica que le gusta por mas amigo suyo que fuese y lo entiendo a la perfección… aun así lo perfore con la mirada por haber accedido…

-¿Tu que opinas?- pregunte a Momo mientras lamia el helado al igual que ella… quien me sonrio

-¡Mme parece buena idea!-

¡AAAHH! Maldito dia… después de aquel encuentro con Byakuya e Hisana ambas nos arrastraron al centro comercial de tienda en tienda haciendo diversas compras… de todo, libros, ropa y cosas inútiles que a ambas les encantaron… bueno al menos Momo se divirtió y yo… mas o menos después de todo no fue tan mas día. Ahora la acompaño a casa caminando como ayer por la misma calle…

-Shiro-chan esta muy callado…- murmuro ella mirándome de reojo con cierta tristeza en sus ojos- ¿Estas molesto?-

-No para nada…- dije yo firme, ella sonrió y quizá por el frio inercia o lo que sea se aferro a mi brazo. Estoy seguro que me sonroje. Mi corazón comenzó a latir desbocado solo por el estúpido e irracional acercamiento de ella… Maldita sea… maldito nerviosismo…

-Fue un dia divertido…- dice sonriéndome ruborizada, yo sonríe y asentí, tenia razón… ver a Byakuya tan embobado solo por una chica era divertido, sin mencionar la cara de Kuchiki cuando Kurosaki le pidió ser su novia… lo único a lo que no le encontraba gracia fue a la "visita" de Ichimaru… Estamos muy cerca de la que supongo es su casa… estoy desconcertado…

-Si lo fue…- murmuro yo, llegamos a la puerta de la casa naranja de Momo bueno… es la primera vez que estoy aquí, Hinamori se para en la puerta y voltea a verme… Maldita sea ¡AHORA QUE! Si ella esta ahí… ella no espera que yo la bese ¿o si? ¡PERO LE GUSTA AIZEN!

-Gracias por la cita de hoy Shiro-chan…- murmura ella y se sonroja, ¡NO PUEDE ESPERAR QUE LA BESE! Yo bueno…. ¿Cita? ¡ELLA DIJO CITA! ¿Entonces ella y yo acabamos de tener nuestra primera cita?

-S-si claro…- susurro yo y antes de poder pensar algo ¡Lo QUE SEA! Ella me beso en la mejilla, me congele… ella sonrió,- P-p-pero… a ti te gusta Aizen no?-

¡MALDITA SEA! ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡MALDITA SEA!

-¿Eh?- ella me mira confundida- No, bueno… Aizen- sensei y yo no tenemos nada… él es solo mi profesor… ¡Porque piensas eso!-

-No por nada…- sacudí la cabeza intentando pensar, ella sonrió al verme tan nervioso… maldita sea…- Te veo mañana Momo…-

Ella me mira sorprendida al llamarla por su nombre, creo que aun no coordino bien mi mente y mi voz…

-¡Hasta mañana Toshiro!- grito ella, y yo doy media vuelta y me voy demasiado aturdido como para reclamarle algo….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Ya se, ya se… Esta muy corto… ****Bueno? Que les pareció? ****¡A que se sorprendieron, ne! Nya**~ **Bueno les aseguro que el próximo cap estará mejor, además a petición una personita se me ocurrió incluir al IshiHime, aunque será leve… Ya verán, ya verán… Aunque en el próximo cap no sale Hinamori -.- Ahhh les estoy adelantando… Espero Review :3!**

**Aqui respondo~ :**

_**Snoogle goo:**_

Ah me alegro que te haya interesado mi historia. Gracias por leer :D

_**Any-chan15**_

KonichiwaHahaha Any-chan! Espero que te este gustando el fic, aun estoy trabajando en el pero intento ir a como puedo :D Hahahaha lamento haberte dejado con la duda! Pero bueno, espero que te guste (A quien no le gusta el HitsuHina? :D) Gracias por leer!  
>Ja-ne!<p>

_**Alexdir:**_

Gracias por leer =) Y claro, también por el alago! Creeme que es un tanto difícil entrar en la mente de Toshiro (Quien siempre parece mantenerse "tranquilo") para poder ver cuanto le afecta todo y mas si tiene que ver con Momo XD Hahaha me alegro que sea de tu agrado el fic =)

Hermoso? Gracias :D Creeme que le hare sufrir mas de un colapso mental XD Aunque calro que yo también adoro a nuestro querido Shiro-chan :D Pero me encanta ponerme a pensar en como es bajo toda esa aparente tranquilidad y odiosidad XD Tenia que meter al Ichiruki para darle humor y porque la ADORO :3 Y Matsumoto esta donde Toshiro este. Byakuya era necesario para este fic XD En el próximo cap agregare un toque de Ishihime dedicado a ti :3 Renji también tendrá sus aparaciones pero no serán tantas -.- Lastima el es un personaje bueno para usar -.- Bueno, gracias por leer ;D

_**Sayitta-hinamori **_

Nop! No era su dia XD Bueno aunque mentalmente estaba muriendo de rabia por todo lo pasado estaba feliz por tener que estar con Momo-chan! Espero que te haya gustado el cap. Nos leemos 


	4. Confusiones y confesiones

**Hello!**

**Ya se que me tarde mas de lo habitual pero estaba en exámenes -.- Creo que reprobare ingles T-T Seria mas fácil si dieran clases de japonés Buuu! Idiota sistema escolar ¬¬ Bueno aquí les traigo el cuarto cap… Que decir? No estoy segura, mi cerebro no funciona debido a los exámenes :D**

**Asi! En este cap hay un poco de Ishihime, a petición de **__** aunque siendo sincera prefiero el Ulquihime pero tampoco me desagrada esta pareja así que la incluí :D**

**Disclaimer: ****Bleach no es mío, todo el mundo sabe eso… Es propiedad de Tite Kubo-sama. Si fuera mío… Probablemente Toshiro y Hinamori pasaran sus sufrimientos juntitos -.-**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Secrets****between pages**

**Cap. 4: **

**Conclusiones y confesiones**

Demonios… que día el de ayer, mire el techo de mi habitación como había hecho toda la noche… Era claro que con todo no pude dormir…

No logre aclararme nada pues no pensaba, hoy es sábado si no me equivoco… Mejor que no hubiese clases.

Anoche a pesar de que ninguna idea cruzo mi mente, no logre dormir en lo absoluto las palabras de Hinamori me retumbaban en la cabeza

"El es solo mi profesor…"

Me siento de lo mas estúpido… ¡ESTABA SALIENDO CON HINAMORI! ¡YO! Suspire cansado y me senté en la cama. Ya era de mañana estaba seguro, me senté en la cama tallándome los ojos completamente agotado… Creo que debería estar feliz, pero de lo confundido la felicidad no llega a mi. Ayer había sido un gran día incluso hice de Cupido con Rukia e Ichigo… y después la salida con Byakuya e Hisana…

¡BYAKUYA! ¡CLARO! ¡TENIA QUE HABER IDO CON EL! Me golpee con fuerza la cabeza por lo estúpido… ¡Claro que tenia que ir con Byakuya! Gruñí levemente incorporándome para luego ir al baño… No tenia tiempo para una ducha, además tampoco sabia que hora era… Me arroje agua en la cara y me cambie la playera negra de ayer por una blanca… la gran diferencia… me puse los zapatos, tome la chaqueta negra y salí de mi habitación.

Matsumoto no había despertado aun… mejor para mi, tome las llaves sobre la mesa donde las había arrojado ayer, (para luego encerrarme en mi cuarto). Sacudí la cabeza y me dirigí a la puerta.

-¿Taicho?- oí, voltee mascullando maldiciones contra mi estúpida suerte.

Matsumoto estaba ahí, apoyada en el marco de la puerta de su habitación, vistiendo una exótica piyama que… maldita sea… Una piyama rosa transparente con un gran escote y shorts rosa extra cortos… Suspire, era normal que usase lencería al dormir... le mire con desdén intentando controlarme, tenia que salir rápido del departamento para ir a ver a mi amigo…

-Matsumoto vuelve a dormir… tengo un asunto que resolver- respondí y abrí la puerta ella me miro confundida pero luego sonrió.

-¿Chicas?- pronuncio lasciva. Yo me tense ante esa palabra.

-Chicas…- murmure yo, ella sonrió ampliamente. Ya ni me molesta… solo quiero salir de ahí…

-Bueno entonces que le vaya bien… aunque no creo que este bien salir ahora…- ella sonrió nuevamente y suspiro cansada.

Yo ignore el ultimo comentario y salí del departamento con un dolor de cabeza acompañándome. Era sábado, hoy Byakuya no trabajaba pero aun así corría hacia la universidad… me importo un bledo eso y seguí corriendo con mas fuerza incluso… No pensé en que debía decir ni nada por el estilo solo pensé en que debía verle y contarle lo que sucedió para desahogarme… Divise a lo lejos el portón de la universidad y una silueta entrando ahí. Corrí aun mas rápido intuyendo quien era…

Llegue a la puerta y comencé a jadear sosteniéndome de los barrotes de la entrada, una vez que recupere ligeramente el aliento comencé a intentar pensar en como entrar… Sacudí la cabeza y trepe por los barrotes del portón ignorando el peligro… Salte del otro lado y comencé a correr por el instituto vacio. Llegue al fin a la puerta indicada "Oficina de literatura" y entre sin tocar siquiera, ahí estaba el sentado en el sillón de la oficina con un libro en las manos.

-¡BYAKUYA!- grite y sin pensar me lance sobre el en una especie de abrazo, el no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ni yo tampoco. Cuando abrí los ojos ambos estábamos en el suelo yo sobre el, quien me miraba sorprendido. Anonadado.

-¡¿Qué diablos haces Toshiro?- grito el realmente molesto y confundido.- ¡Estúpido! ¡Me tiraste! Además un acto tan… mal visto no es propio de ti… ¡¿Qué te pasa?-

-Necesito tu ayuda… ¡Necesito desahogarme! ¡MALDITA SEA!- grite y sintiéndome frustrado… habían pasado años ya desde la muerte de mis padres, y de repente llegaba esta chica y me confundía al punto de las lagrimas por la incomprensivo y el sentimiento de frustración. Aunque no llegaba a llorar sentía esa sensación de que estaba al borde las lagrimas…

-Te escucho… pero será mejor que nos levantemos del suelo y me sueltes… esto es raro incluso para ti- el sonrió sarcástico relajándose completamente. Nos sentamos en el sofá…

Y le conté todo, sobre la salida después de que nos separamos de él e Hisana, el me miraba atento y solo asentía esperando que acabase con lo dicho. Finalmente conté mi estúpida huida y el relato acabo.

-Toshiro… significa que… si el no le gusta entonces tienes el camino libre después de todo ya tuviste tu primera cita- el me sonrió pero no llego a tranquilizarme. Respingue ligeramente sin saber la razón.

-¡Pero aun no lo entiendo! Quiero saber… que esto es verdad… quiero verla y aclarar las cosas… - dije yo mirando el suelo, Byakuya coloco una mano en mi hombro- Y que hay de ti? ¿Con Nakano que?-

El se tenso ligeramente ante la pregunta y pude ver claramente como Byakuya se sonrojaba. Reí a carcajadas ante ello, ver a Byakuya Kuchiki, líder de una familia prestigiada y de diversos títulos… ¡SONROJADO! Era algo para reírse.

-¡Calla!- grito el frunciendo el seño, yo pare de reír momentáneamente. Ya luego me reiría de el- Solo no me molestes ¿si?-

-Ok, pero dímelo…- murmure yo bajando la cabeza, Byakuya solo suspiro molesto.

-Se podría decir que… fue una situación similar…- susurro mirando fijamente el suelo. Suspiro y alzo la mirada- Aun con lo sucedido entre Hinamori Momo y tu no se justifica tu acto tan inapropiado-

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunte apoyando mi mentón en mi mano derecha, Byakuya suspiro de nuevo.

-Entraste a mi oficina y te lanzaste sobre mi… algo muy mal visto en mi opinión. Podría incluso llegar a malinterpretarse- contesto mirándome, no sonreía pero la burla estaba presente en su voz.

-Solo tu me viste y nadie te creerá que hice algo tan estúpido por la desesperación…- contrarreste cerrando los ojos, oí como Byakuya soltaba una risilla que me molesto un tanto. Abrí los ojos nuevamente mirándolo directamente- Kuchiki Byakuya cambiando el tema, eso es nuevo. No eres alguien que se anda con rodeos Byakuya… Habla-

-Lo notaste…- susurro molesto-La deje en su casa, me invito a pasar… Ella vive sola en un apartamento… Tenia que subir con las bolsas hasta su habitación y no podía permitir eso… Me invito a pasar… Y… -

-¡¿Y…?

-Entre… me sirvió café… estuvimos charlando un rato… Resulta que es huérfana y que sus padres murieron cuando era una niña, tenia una hermana pequeña a la cual abandono para poder sobrevivir.- relato, su voz era apenas audible casi susurro. No supe que decirle, esa historia era peor que la mía…

-Vaya, le a tocado una dura vida…- murmure entrelazando mis manos y colocando mi mentón sobre ellas. Byakuya me miro de reojo y asintió.

-Lloro… cuando me dijo eso…- susurro mirando el suelo- Hisana entro en esa universidad como profesora apropósito. Para conocerme. El reconocido hijo de la familia Kuchiki… el que encontró y adopto a su hermana menor-

Me quede quieto y con los ojos abiertos como platos, tal cosa me parecía imposible. Hisana era igual a ella, lo sabia pero no… ¿Hermanas? Rukia… ¿Era la hermana de Hisana?

-Espera.. Estas diciendo que Rukia…?- murmure temeroso, Byakuya asintió quedadamente. Asentí pidiéndole que proseguirá.

-Me abrazo y me dio gracias por haber ayudado a Rukia… Luego de eso pedí permiso y me fui de ahí- dijo mirando fijamente el techo de la oficina. Me quede estupefacto ante tal relato, vaya ironía… La mujer de la que se enamoro es la hermana mayor perdida de su hermana menor adoptiva.

Byakuya encontró a Rukia cuando ella era niña, no se mucho de ello pues aun no les conocía. Se que unos policías intentaban agredirla por robo y que el la ayudo y luego adopto como parte de su reconocida familia pero no esperaba tal historia.

-Oye… Sabes? Creo que te hará bien salir de la oficina. A mi también- susurre captando su atención después del largo silencio que se había formado, el me miro sorprendido- Vayamos a mi casa y luego algún bar o algo… -

-¿Me estas invitando a tomar, Toshiro?- pregunto sonriendo divertido- ¡Tienes 17 años! –

-Y? Tú tienes 26, señor prodigio- conteste sonriéndole igualmente burlesco, quien diría… Byakuya Kuchiki nacido en una prestigiosa familia quien había acabado la universidad antes de tiempo.

-Mira quien habla de prodigios, el niño que nunca va a la escuela y aun así mantiene el mejor promedio de todo su instituto- se burlo sonriendo, bufe y me puse en pie. Byakuya sonrió- Bien, acepto ir a tu casa… Después quiero pasar por esa biblioteca que tanto frecuentas y luego veré si acepto esa invitación a tomar-

-Vaya que eres problemático, Byakuya- contesto sonriéndole.

Ambos salimos de la oficina, y de la universidad. Caminamos en silencio por las calles, pocas veces Byakuya visitaba mi casa pues era constantemente acosado por Matsumoto. Pero pareció olvidarse de ella mientras me acompañaba. Finalmente llegamos a mi casa. Saque la llave y lentamente abrí la puerta esperando no encontrarme con la casa inundada en sake.

-¡Bienvenido a casa, Taicho!- anuncio Matsumoto sonriéndome, traía una falda negra y camiseta blanca de tirantes, con un delantal cubriéndole. Inoe estaba atrás de ella, usando también un delantal de color azul.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunte mirando el sofá, en el cual estaban Ishida y Kurosaki jugando videojuegos. Matsumoto sonrió divertida.

-Hoy toca clase de cocina Taicho- contesto sonriéndome mas amplio, maldita sea… olvide las clases de cocina de Matsumoto con Inoe.

-¿Y que hacen ellos aquí?- pregunte señalando a los dos idiotas en mi sillón, Inoe se coloco al lado de Matsumoto.

-Kurosaki-kun… Ishida-kun… Ellos me acompañaron aquí y se quedaron, porque Kuchiki-san iba a venir pero… dijo que tenia que ver a su hermano Kuchiki-sama…- susurro sonrojándose mientras miraba a Ishida, mire atrás de mi notando que Byakuya no estaba. Suspire y salí.

Estaba en el jardín, oculto tras un árbol. Me acerque a el y me cruce de brazos mirándole molesto.

-No entrare donde estén esos estúpidos- susurro mirándome. Entendí a que se refería, le indique esperarme un momento y entre nuevamente a la casa.

Inoe se acerco tímidamente a Ishida y le susurro que si deseaba probar las galletas que acababa de preparar a lo que el se sonrojo y asintió. Kurosaki le miro burlesco.

-El amor hace que uno cometa locuras, incluso logra que comas comida envenenada por la chica que te gusta…- susurre acercándome a Kurosaki, el asintió riéndose- Kurosaki dile a Kuchiki que no busque mas a Byakuya-san... Estaré con el en la biblioteca … Quizá después vayamos a beber o algo…-

-Ahhh yo le aviso a la enana- contesto mirándome percatándose de mi nerviosismo, sonrió y se puso en pie.- P-por cierto… gracias por lo de Rukia… se que lo hiciste apropósito para que me alterara y le confesase… eso… -

-Tsk… como sea…- susurre mirando la ventana algo avergonzado, mire como Inoe hacia escándalo al ver como Ishida se ponía azul por probar una galleta. Matsumoto gritaba por ayuda- Deberías ayudar tu a Ishida, todos saben que le gusta Inoe… deberías ayudarle un poco, parece que Inoe reacciono con que estés con… Ah olvídalo…-

Kurosaki me miro y asintió sonriendo.

-¡Matsumoto! Me voy, si incendian la casa las mato ¿¡Oyeron?-

-¡SI TAICHO!-

Suspire y salí de casa donde Byakuya me esperaba, sonrió y asentí. Ambos partimos a la biblioteca, donde yo lo que esperaba era no encontrarme con Hinamori…

-¡ISHIDA!- escuche gritar dentro de la casa, Byakuya y yo volteamos alarmados. Esa voz… era sin duda Kurosaki-¡CUANDO PIENSAS CONFESARTELE A INOE, IMBECIL, SE HOMBRE POR UNA VEZ EN TU VIDA!-

Suspire y coloque mi mano derecha en mi sien… No me refería a eso con "ayudar"… creo que hasta los vecinos escucharon… Agradezco que Kurosaki no quiera ayudarme a mi con Hinamori…

Volteamos retomando el camino a la biblioteca. Pero no llegamos siquiera a la esquina cuando nos topamos con Abarai Renji, mejor amigo de Rukia y amigo de Ichigo… ¿Iba hacia mi casa?

-¡Oi! ¡Hitsugaya, Kuchiki-sensei!- grito sonriéndonos, Byakuya le miro con cierto desprecio, después de todo Abarai era según el "La persona mas indecente del planeta" *.

-Abarai… supongo que vas para discutir un rato con Kurosaki en mi casa…- murmure para luego soltar un suspiro, es seguro que no encontrare mi casa a como la deje. Si va Renji y este llama a Hisagi… sumándole a Matsumoto, Kurosaki e Ishida…

Maldita sea…

-See… Iré a molestar al imbécil de Ichigo…- afirmo con una sonrisa divertida, Byakuya le miraba con rabia, casi podía leer en su expresión un "¡Exprésate correctamente estúpido neandertal!"

-Estaba molestando a Ishida cuando llegamos, pobre de el- susurre mirando el suelo, intente alargar la conversación un poco para disfrutar de la obvia molestia de Byakuya.

-¿Pobre? ¿Por qué?-

-Porque Hitsugaya cometió la aberración de pedirle un favor a Kurosaki, el que ayudase a Ishida Uryu a confesarle sus sentimientos a Inoe Orihime. Algo bastante irresponsable en mi opinión- comento Byakuya, era la primera vez que hablaba en toda la conversación y creo que Renji no entendió.

-… ¿En español?- pregunto echándose a reír, Byakuya suspiro altamente molesto por la ignorancia y escases de vocabulario de Renji.

-Analfabeta… Un mono tiene mejor léxico que el…- susurro intentando no colapsar. Intente no reírme, que Byakuya insultase directamente a una persona era raro. Renji ladeo la cabeza.

-Repito… ¿En español?-

-Le dije a Kurosaki que seria buena idea ayudar a Ishida a que se declarase a Inoe, pero Kurosaki lo tomo muy… - hice una pausa y mire a Byakuya- muy en serio… -

-Ahhh eso! Entonces yo tengo que ayudar a Ishida? – pregunto llevándose una mano a la cabeza- Mierda, ahora tengo trabajo…-

-Bueno, alguien tiene que rescatar a Ishida y además Byakuya…-san y yo vamos a la Biblioteca- susurre mirando a Byakuya quien parecía cada vez mas irritado por el pésimo vocabulario de Renji.

-Supongo que necesitare ayuda…- susurro sacando su teléfono, comenzó a marcar ante la atenta y curiosa mirada de ambos. Tenía una sonrisa estúpida estampada en el rostro- ¡Eh Hisagi!-

-Maldita sea…- susurre, Byakuya me miro desaprobatoriamente. Se que el odia que maldiga pero contando la situación es de esperarse.

-Si, si todo normal… No, aun no lo he visto…- murmuro mirándonos- Ah claro, necesito que vengas… Es que tendremos que ayudar al imbécil Ishida…- miro la casa- ¡TEN-DRE-MOS! ¡Me da igual, idiota! Ah, estará Rangiku-san… Si hombre, es en la casa de Hitsugaya…-

-Toshiro…- susurro Byakuya mirándome con cierto aire divertido, hasta el sabia lo que se avecinaba en mi casa.

-¡QUE SI!- grito Renji aun con el teléfono en mano, nos miro un momento y aparto un poco el teléfono- Oigan, los veo luego yo me encargo de Ishida-

-Nos vemos- susurre y ambos seguimos nuestro camino-Mi casa será destruida por un montón de idiotas-

-Habrá fiesta en tu casa- comento con una sonrisilla molesta… Gruñí y desvié la mirada- Vamos, desde que te encontraste a Renji lo sabias-

-Calla y mira- corte yo, Byakuya me miro enfadado y le señale al frente- Nos encontramos frente a la biblioteca Byakuya, solo espero que ella no este ahí-

-Es de esperarse… Bien. Entremos-

-Pero…-

-Nada de peros, entremos- corto mirándome serio- Aun sigo molesto contigo, por tu extraño comportamiento de hoy-

-Tranquilo, no volverá a pasar… Además hablas de eso como si te hubiese estado acosando o algo, aunque admito que llegue a un limite de desesperación que no conocía- susurre mirándole de reojo, Byakuya me miro algo molesto- No me mires así, lamento haberme lanzado sobre ti esta mañana ¿Feliz?-

-En verdad cuenta como acoso, idiota- susurro mirándome con el seño fruncido- Como sea, no vas a distraerme más. Entremos-

Suspire y mire al frente, ambos caminamos hasta llegar a la entrada. Metí las manos en la chaqueta negra que llevaba, en conjunto con la camiseta blanca y los jeans azul… Entrecerré los ojos y abrí la puerta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Bueno lamento decirles que no se cuando publicare el 5 cap porq como ya dije estoy en exámenes y además esta en proceso XD Ya vere como le hago pero quizá me tarde, tranquilas que continuare el fic. Tambien debo decir que el fic no será tan largo, quizá tenga 8 cap o no se… a lo mucho y llegue a los 10 aun no lo se… Espero que les haya gustado espero REVIEW!**

Hahaha el Ishihime va dedicado a ti! Yo se que lastima que no salió Hinamori pero ya veremos el próximo cap! En verdad no había notado el parecido de la relación de Hisana y Byakuya con la de Toshiro y Momo hasta que lo mencionaste =) Pero tienes toda la razón! Son ellos pero de adultos! Definitivamente pobre Toshiro si, le ha pasado de TODO XD! Espero que te guste el cap! Nos vemos!

_**Alexdir: **_

Bueno aquí esta la conti :D! Si definitivamente se muere si se encuentra a Matsumoto en la cita, aunque le fue mal termino bien! Lastima que el no beso a Momo -.- Pero ya se dara XD Espero que te guste este cap!

_**Any-chan15:**_

Entiendo que es que te crean loca por sonreir o reírte por un fic -.- me pasa tan seguido q mi mama considera meterme en un manicomio XD Yo se q el cap anterior estuvo corto pero aquí traigo el 4! Ya vere como le hago para publicar el siguiente -.- Realmente es divertido jugar con los dos Capitanes mas serios de Bleach como amigos y muertos por Hisana y Momo XD Espero q realmente te guste este cap!

_**Snoogle goo:**_

Me alegro q te gustara :D Yo se q fue extraño q lo preguntara pero estaba en shock asi q es pasable -.- no pensaba XD Me tarde un poco mas de lo q crei en publicar pero bueno, también tardare para el 5 cap… Espero q te guste el cap!

_**Sayitta-hinamori:**_

Yo se q fu la cita mas rara del mundo XD Lo de los helados se me ocurrió cuando yo comía un helado de chocolate con mi amigo Shini quien comía uno de vainilla. En verdad casi todo lo q escribo esta inspirado en situaciones raras con el -.- y su amigo Raven (Ese si es tan serio como Bya-kun solo q adicto a los caramelos XD Shini es tan serio y odioso como Toshiro) XD Pero me ALEGRO q en mi vida no exista un bastardo como Aizen ¬-¬ Yo se lastima q no la beso -.-Espero q te guste mucho este cap!


	5. Conjeturas y verdades

**Konnichiwa!**

**Lamento haberme tardado pero entre los exámenes y la falta de inspiración no había de otra… El cap no me salo como esperaba pero ni modo… Algo es algo, intentare comenzar lo mas rápido posible el sexto pero por favor… ¡NO ME ABANDONEN! T-T Prometo continuar el fic, pero téngame paciencia que la inspiración es difícil que llegue…**

**Ya vere yo como lo continuo, sigo sin tener idea de cuando termina…**

**Disclaimer: ****Bleach no es mío, todo el mundo sabe eso… Es propiedad de Tite Kubo-sama. Si fuera mío… Probablemente seria un verdadero desastre XD**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Secrets****between pages**

**Cap. 5: **

**Conjeturas y verdades**

Byakuya frunció el seño por la excesiva pesadez con la que entre en la biblioteca, entro tras de mi. La biblioteca llena de estantes al fondo que contaba con 6 aleadas en la entrada. Dos recepciones donde trabajaban los dos bibliotecarios, Ukitake y Aizen… Byakuya llevo una mano a su mentón.

-Mm… Paredes blancas y múltiples estantes llenos de libros que podría…- susurro para luego sacudir la cabeza- Bueno, necesito saber donde te sientas-

Me encogí de hombros y camine hacia mi silla habitual, Ukitake apareció saliendo detrás de un estante.

-¡Hitsugaya-san! ¿Qué hace aquí hoy? Normalmente no viene…- grito sorprendido, fijo su vista en Byakuya un momento- Oh y veo que esta acompañado…-

-Es mi amigo, profesor de literatura Byakuya Kuchiki…- conteste sonriendo ligeramente, Byakuya me miro ligeramente sorprendido y algo molesto por la forma tan poco cordial de presentarle.

-¡Un Kuchiki!- grito asombrado Ukitake para luego sonreír ampliamente- Oh me alegro que Hitsugaya-san tenga amigos que gusten tanto de la literatura como el. Tiene un gran amigo, Kuchiki-sama-

-…Supongo…- susurro algo sorprendido por la cordialidad y familiaridad de Ukitake a pesar del honorifico respetuoso. Ukitake era alguien que no le trataba diferente por su reconocido apellido y eso le asombraba.

-Bueno, les dejo solos- se despido sonriéndonos y desapareciendo tras uno de los estantes de la biblioteca.

-Eso fue extraño… ¿Siempre es así, Toshiro?- pregunto algo confundido, me encogí de hombros y asentí.

-Algo así, Ukitake es bastamente extraño…- susurre mirándole, Byakuya se acerco a un estante tomando uno de los libros ignorándome y también ignorando el porque estábamos aquí.

Cuando Byakuya le llama algo la atención –un libro en si- no hay nada que lo separe de eso.

-No… ¡No había encontrado este tomo por ningún lado!- exclamo algo sorprendido, sus ojos comenzaron a brillar de la emoción…

Esto no es bueno…

-Byakuya… ¿olvidas que hacemos aquí?- susurre intentando contener la rabia, un libro nada mas y el se olvidaba de todo.

-…Donde habrán conseguido este tomo…- susurro hojeando el libro, mi molestia iba en aumento, los ojos de Byakuya brillaban con mas y mas asombro- Es increíble… Tengo que obtenerlo…-

-Byakuya…- susurre poniendo una mano en su hombro, no se inmuto- ¡MALDITA SEA BYAKUYA DEJA EL MALDITO LIBRO Y VUELVE A LA REALIDAD!-

-Podría no gritar en la Biblioteca, jovencito- advirtió una voz suave y masculina, respingue excesivamente sorprendido por el portador de dicha voz- Oh, es el jovencito que viene a menudo… ¿Hitsugaya-san?-

-Aizen…- susurre mirándole con sorpresa, el estúpido sonrió mirándome directamente. Byakuya seguía hojeando el libro, maldito inútil de Byakuya me las pagara… Me acerque lentamente y me puse de puntillas logrando quedar a la altura de Byakuya, aunque este estaba de espaldas a mi- Bya-kun~-

-¡¿Cómo ME LLAMASTE?- grito tirando el libro y mirándome furioso, si hay algo que odia Byakuya (Que no sea relacionado a los libros ni Ichigo) es que le llamen con diminutivos. Aprendí eso cuando conocí a la nieta del directo de la universidad, Yachiro.

-Oh esta vez vino acompañado por un joven… Hitsugaya- pronuncio lentamente, Byakuya me miro confundido- Mi nombre es Sosuke Aizen, trabajo aquí como bibliotecario ayudante de Ukitake-san….-

-Aizen…- susurro mirándome un momento, mantuvo la compostura sin alterarse en lo mas mínimo. Yo en cambio estaba extremadamente nervioso.- Es un gusto, soy un amigo de Toshiro. Kuchiki Byakuya-

-Vaya, un Kuchiki… Es interesante conocer a alguien de tan prestigiosa familia- contesto en un tono meloso y cordial como el de cualquier idiota que quiere ganarse la confianza de un Kuchiki.

-Ya veo…- contesto con un semblante estoico, Aizen sonrió amablemente.

-Me sorprende verte aquí cuando Hinamori-chan no se encuentra en la biblioteca- comento sonriéndome con astucia. Byakuya me miro de reojo, aun manteniendo su semblante serio. Lo dicho por Aizen me helo… - Oh Hitsugaya esta pálido… Quizá si llamase a Hinamori-chan se subiese su animo… Después de todo que la chica que te gusta desde hace tanto se preocupe por ti debe ser encantador-

-¿Q-Que has dicho?- susurre fulminándole con la mirada, Byakuya se mantenía inmutable.

¿Qué sabia Aizen? ¿Cómo sabia que Hinamori me gustaba?

-Realmente amas a Hinamori-chan…- susurro cerrando los ojos, camino un par de pasos parándose justo a mi lado- Seria una lastima que no la volvieses a ver… Una verdadera lastima que la perdieses o quizá que te la robasen-

Me quede en blanco, Aizen paso a mi lado empujándome ligeramente. Byakuya se coloco frente a mi con una expresión preocupada.

-¿Q-Que fue eso…?- susurre para mi mismo, Byakuya me miro un momento y suspiro. ¿Aizen sabia…? ¡¿Qué pretendía hacerle a Momo?

-Tenemos un enemigo, Toshiro…- susurro mirando el suelo, reaccione y le mire. Intente olvidar en vano las palabras de Aizen.

-¿Tenemos?- repetí algo curioso, Byakuya asintió con un poco de vergüenza- Gracias por la ayuda, Byakuya-

-Eres la única persona decente de este planeta, por tanto mi amigo… Así que al ser amigos para mi es debido que te ayuda en los problemas que se te presente porque…-

-Olvídalo idiota- corte sonriéndole, Byakuya desvió la mirada un poco molesto- Lo se, eres mi amigo y los amigos se apoyan. ¿No podías decir solo eso?-

-Seria muy inadecuado- susurro mirándome de reojo- Lo sabes ¿no?-

-No se porque te entra por hablar como personaje de libro- me burle haciéndole enojar ligeramente. Molestar a Byakuya era una buena distracción- Bueno, no es de sorprenderse… Mi vida parece manga Shojo-

-¿Parece que…?- pregunto confuso Byakuya, le mire con obviedad- Ah, esos libros raros de los que no se aprender nada que lee Rukia ¿no es así?-

-Eso mismo- conteste sonriéndole. No quise protestar aunque para mi de los mangas se podía aprender una que otra cosa…

-Bueno, ignorando lo dicho por ese tipo, un tema que retomaremos luego- susurro mirando al frente donde estaban las diversas mesas de la biblioteca- Necesito saber donde te ubicas Toshiro-

-Ah eso… Bueno…- mire de arriba a bajo la biblioteca y camine hacia mi asiento habitual, justo delante del escritorio de Aizen- Justo aquí-

-¿Y ella?- pregunto mirando mi asiento con una mano en su mentón. Señale su silla a lo lejos.

¿A que venia todo esto? Para que le interesaba saber sobre donde me sentaba y donde se sentaba ella? Para ser un Kuchiki era bastante excéntrico y algo misterioso a veces pero sin duda Byakuya era mi mejor amigo.

-Justo allá, la silla de enfrente a dos mesas de distancia- señale mirándole de reojo, Byakuya asintió y se acerco a un estante. Tomo un libro abriéndolo y mirándolo unos momentos. Después de unos segundos se acerco a mi y me golpeo con el libro detrás de la cabeza- ¡HEY! ¡Eso duele!-

-Hitsugaya Toshiro eres un completo imbécil- contesto Byakuya mirándome, le mire indicándole una explicación para el insulto. El suspiro mirando con atención la mesa de Hinamori- ¿No te das cuenta?-

-¿De que?- pregunte mirándolo aun confundido, lleve mi mano a mi cabeza sintiendo aun un poco de dolor debido al libro pesado y de pasta gruesa con el que mi "querido" amigo me golpeo…

Clavo su mirada en mi, casi como si dijese "¿Eres estúpido o te quieres hacer el gracioso? Porque déjame decirte que eso no se te da bien". Suspire e intente hacer memoria para notar cualquier detalle que se me hubiese escapado anteriormente pero nada. Absolutamente nada. Hinamori viene a la Biblioteca Martes, jueves y viernes para ver a Aizen quien se sitúa tras de mi.

Absolutamente nada.

-La chica solo viene tres días de la semana, los bibliotecarios vienen a diario ¿no?- pregunto Byakuya sacándome de mis cavilaciones, asentí algo confundido- ¿Por qué ella viene solo tres días, justamente, cuando el esta aquí toda la semana?-

-No se… Quizá la escuela o algo- susurre parpadeando un par de veces aun confundido. Byakuya dio un prolongado suspiro.

-No sabia que podías ser tan estúpido… Como sea, entérate tu que eso ya no es mi problema- susurro tomando un libro y sentándose a un lado de mi asiento usual.

-… Quizá leer un rato me despeje la mente…- susurre para mi mismo me quite la chaqueta negra que traía (hacia un poco de calor…) dejándola sobre mi asiento y fui hacia el estante de "Ficción" dejando a Byakuya solo unos minutos.

Repase con la mirada el estante, había leído ya casi todos esos libros… Suspire intentando no pensar en los insultos de Byakuya, que hacían referencia a que yo estaba obviando algo… Pero por más que lo pensase no lograba dar con el "que" obviaba… Repentinamente escuche tras el estante a alguien toser, casi ahogándose. Deje el libro y rodee el estante de la Biblioteca encontrándome a Ukitake en el suelo tosiendo fuertemente.

-¡Ukitake! ¿¡Estas bien! – grite algo alterado, el me sonrió para luego dejare llevar nuevamente por la tos- ¡Ukitake!-

-¡Hitsugaya-san…!- susurro volviendo a toser, me preocupe. Lo que meno quería era que Ukitake colapsase frente a mi… Ukitake e estremeció y comenzó a toser mas fuerte, sangre esta vez. Me altere aun más ante ello.

-¡Hitsugaya-kun! ¡Ukitake-san!- esa voz… Alce la mirada encontrándome con Hinamori, tenia una expresión horrorizada.

-¡Hinamori! ¡Necesito tu ayuda! ¡Llama a una ambulancia! Ukitake… esta mal- grite aunque al final acabe susurrando, Hinamori asintió algo confundida y saco su celular. Ukitake tenia mucha sangre en el cuello, la boca y la camisa…

Necesitaba quitar esa sangre así que lentamente me quite la camiseta blanca que traía y le cubrí la boca a Ukitake intentando limpiar la sangre de esta, si los médicos venían y veían sangre probablemente creyesen que estaba herido, y no nos convenía que se centraran en heridas inexistentes… Alce la mirada hacia Hinamori quien se encontraba sumamente sonrojada y con el teléfono en la mano, me miraba algo asombrada.

-¿Hitsugaya-san? No debería manchar su camisa…- susurro Ukitake mirándome, le mire furioso ignorando por un momento a Hinamori.

-¡No seas idiota! Ahora importa que no te mueras en un charco de sangre…- murmure mirándole algo furioso. No pensaba realmente, simplemente sabia que no podía dejar morir a Ukitake…

La sangre manchaba gran parte del piso, mire a Hinamori esperando que no estuviese aterrada. Yo lo estaba. Ella aun me miraba sonrojada y con el teléfono en mano.

-¡Hinamori! ¡Llama a una estúpida ambulancia!- le grite algo alterado aun, no entendía porque Ukitake de repente tosía sangre ni porque justamente estábamos los tres solos ahí. Tampoco entendía que hacia Hinamori aquí.

Intente no pensar, Hinamori contacto a la ambulancia y yo sostenía a Ukitake quien estaba al borde de perder la conciencia. Estaba alterado. Si alguien perdía la vida frente a mi de nuevo entonces sin duda no me lo perdonaría… Hinamori soltó el teléfono y se dejo caer a mi lado, coloco con algo de miedo una mano en mi hombro.

-Y-Ya veras… Todo estará bien…- susurro para si misma, o al menos eso me pareció. Lucia como si quisiese convencerse de ello- ¿Qué le pasa a Ukitake-san?-

-No lo se… Maldita sea, perdió la conciencia…- susurre también, lamente entonces que la sección de "Ficción" se encontrase al fondo de la biblioteca, y que nadie nos escuchase…

-Shiro-chan… estoy asustada…- susurro Hinamori mirándome a los ojos- No se que le pasa a Ukitake-san y yo… No se que hacer…-

-Esperemos la ambulancia, Hinamori- susurre mirándole, intentando calmarla un poco, lentamente lagrimas comenzaron a acumularse en sus ojos y después a descender por sus mejillas- ¡No llores!-

Ella no parecía escucharme, sin saber que hacer debido a que: 1º estamos al fondo de la biblioteca, 2º Ukitake se esta desangrando por toser sangre y 3º Hinamori llora. Solo la abrace.

-Todo saldrá bien…- susurre abrazándola contra mi pecho, sus sollozos se aplacaron lentamente mientras el sonido de la ambulancia resonaba en la Biblioteca.

* * *

><p>Suspire mirando a la ambulancia desaparecer, habían logrado dar con nosotros gracias a una llamada hacia Byakuya, sacaron a Ukitake de ahí y se lo llevaron directo al hospital. Seguramente hay se encontraría con su doctora, Unohana… Todo había salido bien. Hinamori tomaba algo nerviosa la botella de agua ofrecida por Aizen quien me miraba casi burlándose de mi.<p>

-¿Qué paso con tu camiseta?- pregunto Byakuya mirándome algo desconcertado, lo ignore un par de minutos aun con la mirada sobre Aizen y Hinamori- Hitsugaya Toshiro si no contesta a mi interrogante en 10 segundos le gritare e Hinamori Momo que estas descomunalmente celoso de Aizen Sosuke en este momento-

-¡Bien!- grite encarándole, Byakuya sonrió notando mi vergüenza mal disimulada con el enojo- Tuve que quitar la sangre que Ukitake tosía así que use mi camiseta…-

-Que indecente forma de ayuda…- susurro mirando molesto- Estas perdiendo la poca decencia que tenias…-

-Me da igual…- susurre mirando nuevamente a Aizen y Hinamori, el estúpido bastardo le coloco una mano en la cabeza Hinamori quien mantenía ambas manos aferrándose a la botella.

Quita tu mano de ahí, no es un perro, estúpido Aizen… ¡Deja de mirarme! ¡Maldita sea! Su mirada y su sonrisa indicaban un claro "Estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para fastidiarte, mocoso"… Byakuya a mi lado suspiro, tomo mi muñeca y me halo hacia donde estaban ellos.

¡ESTUPIDO BYAKUYA!

-¿H-Hitsugaya-kun?- susurro Momo al verme acercarme siendo prácticamente arrastrado por Byakuya.

-Mi nombre es Kuchiki Byakuya, un amigo de Toshiro y profesor de Literatura. Un gusto Hinamori Momo- contesto por mi Byakuya, le mire desconcertado igual que Hinamori- El solo quería saber si estabas bien, estaba muy preocupado-

-¿En serio?- susurro ella sonrojándose un poco. Quise preguntarle lo mismo a Byakuya pero eso seria demasiado estúpido… Y actualmente debido a la edad y a Hinamori mi nivel de estupidez sube constantemente, no pensaba aumentarlo.

-S-Si… algo así, estábamos muy asustada cuando me viste con Ukitake…- susurre mirando el suelo fijamente, alce un poco la mirada encontrándome con su rostro sorprendido.

Hinamori bajo la mirada, ocultándola tras su pelo negro. Se acerco lentamente y apoyo la cabeza en mi hombro, mire a Aizen pero ya no estaba. Mire a Byakuya pero el muy desgraciado solo me sonrió con su expresión de "Te ves tan estúpidamente sorprendido"… Lleve mi mano a su cabeza acariciando lentamente su pelo.

Hinamori soltó un par de leves sollozos indicándome que aun estaba un poco asustada. Byakuya saco su celular y marco ignorando que yo estaba apunto de un colapso nervioso por cercanía de Hinamori.

-Shiro-chan estaba muy tranquilo… Gracias a el Ukitake-san se salvo… Estaba muy asustada… Gracias Shiro-chan…- susurro soltando nuevamente algunos sollozos. Sonreí algo enternecido por su actitud tan tímida- Si Hitsugaya-kun no hubiese estado ahí no sabría que hacer… Gracias… Hitsugaya-kun es increíble…-

-N-No digas tonterías… - murmure algo cohibido por la situación- Gracias a ti Hinamori, por haber estado ahí… Si me hubiese encontrado solo me hubiese desesperado y quien sabe… Ukitake estaría peor…-

-Rukia…- susurro Byakuya captando la atención de ambos, Hinamori me miro a los ojos aun llena de vergüenza y entonces me separe de ella. Miramos a Byakuya quien sostenía el teléfono- Necesito que traigas algo de ropa a la biblioteca que siempre asiste Toshiro…-

-¡Lamento tener que pedirte un favor Kuchiki!- grite intentando que Rukia me escuchase, Hinamori se alerto al escuchar el nombre mencionado. Prefería que Kuchiki trajese cualquier cosa que llamar a Matsumoto y que ella viniese ebria frente a Momo junto con su conjunto de idiotas amigos, también ebrios.

-Esta bien, nada de conejos… SI supongo… Esta bien, nos vemos- susurro cortando la llamada. Me lamente entonces por haber aceptado, siendo Rukia quien era seguramente traería un extravagante suéter rosa con conejos Chappy por todos lados…

-Kuchiki-san vendrá?- pregunto Momo ladeando un poco la cabeza, asentí resignado… Byakuya me miro algo molesto, supongo que espera un "Gracias" que no diré…

-Ah cierto, Hinamori el es Byakuya… mi amigo del que te hable, el profesor de literatura de Matsumoto…

-¡Un gusto!- exclamo ella alegre. Byakuya me miro un momento y luego a Momo.

-Es un placer conocerla…- susurro algo molesto. La puerta de la biblioteca se abrió estrepitosamente dejando ver a la pequeña Kuchiki entrando con una bolsa en manos. Se acerco hasta quedar frente a mi y extendió la bolsa en mi dirección sonriéndome.

-¡LAMENTO LA TARDANZA!- grito ampliando su sonrisa. La mire confundido, ¿Desde cuando Kuchiki sonreía así? Recordé entonces que actualmente era la novia de la fresa parlante de pelo naranja e intente no reírme.

Me pregunte luego como había llegado tan rápido…

-Ah, no importa… Gracias supongo, Kuchiki…- susurre tomando la bolsa rogando que no fuesen estúpidos y deformes conejos… Mire a Rukia de reojo notando que traía una larga chaqueta roja y una bufanda rosa con conejos blancos "Chappy" estampados…

Saque el contenido de la bolsa. Solté un largo suspiro, era algo mas normal de lo que esperaba… Era una camiseta blanca común, como la que anteriormente estuve usando… Solo que esta tenia estampado en grande al extraño dibujo verde que Byakuya llamaba "Embajador de Algas" o algo así…

Suspire de nuevo… Los Kuchiki sin duda están locos…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Bueno ralmente estaba corta de inspiracion en este cap, pero ya vere como le sigo... Estuvo un poco falto de comedia, pero me las arreglare el proximo para poner cuando Toshiro llegue a su casa XD Con MUCHA gente ebria XD Espero que les guste, y bueno, que me dejen REVIEW!  
><strong>

_**Sayitta-hinamori:**_

Yo tambien quiero ir a su fiesta XD Lastima q no nos invitaron -.- Me dio tanto pesar Ishida cuando escribi eso XD Con amigos como Ichi-kun no se necesitan enemigos XD Espero q te guste el cap :D

_**Any-chan15:**_

Yo se, es increible que Toshiro hiciera algo asi! Los nervios, eso fue... XD Menos mal que esta vez si lo leiste sola, es un problema cuando lees con compañia que te ve como si estuvieras loca cuando te ries -.- Creo que ni yo misma me espera lo de Hisana u-u pero bueno espero que te guste este cap! Espero pulicar pronto el siguiente tambien -.-

****_**Snoogle goo: **_

Me alegro que te gustara, espero leer tus comentario en el proximo cap XD A mi tambien me dio risa releer esa parte cuando se le avento y cayeron XD Espero que te guste este cap :)

**_:  
><em>**

Hello! Se que me pase un poquito con el casi-yaoi entre Shiro-kun y Bya-kun XD Pero no pude evitarlo, realmente se me ocurrio y si no lo escribia algo malo pasaria XD Lo se, el Ulquihime no iba mucho para un fic asi, suficiente sufre Toshiro como para incluir a alguien que sufre enternamente como Ulquiorra... El que va a tener un colapso ahora es Shiro-chan XD Definitivamente Ichigo no tiene remedio respecto a Uryu XD Me diste muchas ideas para poner en la conti, debido a que estoy falta de inspiracion XD Espero que te guste el cap, nos vemos pronto =)


	6. Conociendo y descubriendo

**HI, Hi!**

**Aquí traigo el cap 6! Bueno, la inspiración volvió momentáneamente y me apresure a subirlo XD Aunque bueno, en este cap reaparecen mi perdido IchiRuki XD Espero que les guste el cap, porq sinceramente no me gusto tanto como quedo. Ya vere como le hago para el siguiente porque me encuentro en un pequeño dilema, pero ya me las arreglare. Espero sus review =)**

**Por cierto, la música es una muy buena inspiración =D**

**Disclaimer: ****Bleach no es mío, todo el mundo sabe eso… Es propiedad de Tite Kubo-sama. Si fuera mío… Quien sabe, quiza hasta lo hubieran cancelado XD**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Secrets****between pages**

**Cap. 6: **

**Conociendo y descubriendo**

Cerré la chaqueta negra disimulando un poco el ridículo dibujo de la rara cosa verde que dibujaba Byakuya. Hinamori miraba con cierto asombro a Rukia.

-…¿También te gusta Chappy?- susurro mirando con adoración la bufanda de Rukia, a ella le brillaron los ojos al igual que a Momo.

-¡ES MI ADORACION!-

-¡EN SERIO!-

-¡Fanáticas de Chappy-chan unidas!- gritaron sonriendo mutuamente, Byakuya me miro y le devolví la mirada sin entender. Suspire intentando calmarme, para mi maldita desgracia Hinamori también era fan de ese conejo sin forma que llamaban tan ridículamente.

-… No lo sabias ¿verdad?- susurro Byakuya sonriendo ligeramente con la burla impregnada en su voz. Suspire de nuevo intentando no gritarle.

-Cállate…- susurre gruñendo levemente. Rukia tomo las manos de Momo sumamente emocionada. Momo se sonrojo un poco ampliando su sonrisa, supongo que también le emocionaba el tener a alguien que comparta su extraño fetiche.

-¡¿Desde cuando gustas de Chappy?- grito Rukia sonriéndole, Hinamori pareció pensarlo un momento y soltó las manos de Rukia. Llevo ambas manos a su pecho y cerro los ojos.

-Chappy… ¡Es mi adoración desde que poseo memoria! – murmuro entreabriendo los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa, Rukia saco un pañuelo de-quien-sabe-donde y seco las lagrimas que no poseía.

Mire a Byakuya quien luchaba por mantener su porte serio y no tirarse al suelo a reírse de mi. Rukia nos miro, seria esta vez. Se acerco a mi y tomo mis manos y sonreírme. La mire sin entender, ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Desde cuando Rukia se me acercaba así por así? Mire a Byakuya de reojo quien parecía dudar sobre saltar y estrangularme o simplemente permanecer ahí.

-La apruebo completamente, Hitsugaya-ni-chan…- susurro para luego abrazarme repentinamente. Definitivamente ella esta loca.

-¡¿Ni-chan?- grite apartándome de ella bruscamente, ella asintió. Tosió un poco recobrando la compostura (Loca y para rematar bipolar) y me miro a los ojos.

-Ni-sama y yo te consideramos casi como parte de la familia… Eres casi como un hermano…- susurro mirando a Byakuya- Eres la única persona que no grito "Oh mira, es un Kuchiki" cuando nos conoció… Siempre estas al lado de mi Ni-sama… Y aunque no pasemos tanto tiempo juntos te aprecio mucho Hitsugaya-

-…Shiro-chan…- susurro Hinamori enternecida por las palabras de Rukia, me avergoncé demasiado.

¿De que venia esto? Desvié la mirada y me acerque a Hinamori quien me miro desaprobatoriamente por mi falta de palabras.

-C-Como sea… Supongo que… Es bueno saber que tengo una especie de familia…- susurre tan bajo que apenas yo mismo me oí Aun así Momo, Rukia y Byakuya sonrieron.

-¡MAS TE VALE QUE SOLO LA VEAS COMO HERMANA!- grito repentinamente Kurosaki apareciendo de la nada.

Se acerco a mi dispuesto a golpearme, esquive el golpe haciéndome a un lado. Byakuya se acerco por detrás de Kurosaki y coloco una mano en su hombro. Ichigo se estremeció notablemente cambiando su semblante de rabia a uno de miedo. Su cara de espanto exagerado era sumamente graciosa. Volteo lentamente el rostro encontrándose con la mirada calculadora de Byakuya.

-Kurosaki Ichigo…- susurro con una voz aparentemente tranquila, que para cualquiera que le conociese sabría que a quien se dirigiese le quedan horas de vida nada mas.

-¿B-B-Byakuya?...- susurro Kurosaki como respuesta, mal muy mal Kurosaki… Byakuya odia que la gente sea tan irrespetuosa con su nombre, incluso a mi me riñe por referirme así hacia el…

-¡Ichigo! ¡Que haces aquí!- grito Rukia interrumpiendo, halo a Kurosaki del brazo soltando el agarre ligero que Byakuya tenia en el. Momo me miro sonriendo ligeramente.

-Kuchiki-sama es el hermano mayor de Kuchiki-san ¿No?- pregunto sonriéndome, cualquiera le corregiría respecto a su forma de hablar sobre los Kuchiki pero si le entendía entonces me daba igual.

-Pues si, y como ves no le agrada mucho que digamos que ella sea la novia de Kurosaki...- explique sonriéndole ligeramente, Momo parecía mas tranquila. Eso era un alivio para mi también.

-Se ve que ellos te aprecian mucho, Hitsugaya-kun…- murmuro mirando como Ichigo y Rukia discutían y Byakuya les observaba- Creo que Hitsugaya-kun es valioso para todos sus amigos…-

-¡TONTO!-

-¡HISTERICA!-

-¡¿A quien llamas histérica? ¡FRESA!-

-¡NO ME LLAMES FRESA!-

-¿Valioso…? No lo creo, es solo que prefiero ayudar a ser una carga…- susurre mirando la escena también, creo que era el único que notaba la rabia de Byakuya- Ya una vez fui cara para todo el mundo, ahora solo quiero vivir y seguir, valiéndome solo de mi mismo y nadie mas-

-¡ACEPTALO ICHIGO! ¡ERES UNA FRESA A-NOR-MAL! ¡¿Dónde se ha visto una fresa anaranjada?-

-¡DEJA DE METERME CON EL COLOR DE MI PELO! ¡ENANA!-

-¡Al menos yo tengo un color de pelo NORMAL! ¿¡Conoces esa palabra, Ichigo, NORMAL? –

-¡MIRA QUIEN HABLA DE ANORMAL!-

-Eso es increíble….- susurro mirándome asombrada. Le sonreí ligeramente, ella se ruborizo y me miro a los ojos. Realmente me gustaban los ojos chocolate de Momo…

-¡YO SOY NORMAL!-

-¡Déjame decirte que las ENANAS no son normales y que las PLANAS tampoco! ¡Además es mas ANORMAL que gustes de dibujar esos conejos de mierda!-

-¡NO TE METAS CON CHAPPY!- gritaron al unisonó Momo y Rukia, Ichigo me miro un momento reclamando una explicación por la repentina intervención. Me encogí de hombros y torcí la boca como respuesta.

-…Hinamori también es fanática de ese conejo- susurre mirando a Rukia y Hinamori sonreírse, "ese conejo" fue la forma menos brusca de llamar a esa cosa deforme. Probablemente Momo me odiase si lo llamase a como pienso de el… Recordé a Ukitake y me preocupe, no sabíamos nada de el aun…

-Ya… Vaya, al fin encontraste a alguien que guste de esos malditos conejos horribles igual que tu…- se burlo Kurosaki. Gruñí y mire a Kuchiki quien me miro también.

-¿Lo golpeas tu o lo hago yo?- le pregunte mirando con rabia a Kurosaki. Rukia sonrió sínica.

-¿Esta bien si doy el primer golpe?-

-Te concedo los honores…-

Rukia se acerco corriendo a Ichigo y salto dándole una patada en la cara directamente. Ichigo cayo al suelo. Me acerque lentamente, dándole tiempo para levantarse y tomar aire para gritarle a Kuchiki. En cuanto tomo aire entreabrí los ojos y lo patee en el estomago.

-¡MALDITOS!-

-Eso fue por insultar a Hinamori- conteste ignorando el insulto de Kurosaki, me acerque a Momo quien me miraba sorprendida y bastante sonrojada- ¿Qué? No voy a dejar que te insulten así por así. Y menos si es Kurosaki-

-¡BYAKUYA! ¡Es injusto que también me golpeases! ¡Tu no tienes nada que ver!- grito Kurosaki con una mano en la cabeza, mire a Byakuya quien sonreía ligeramente con un libro grueso en la mano.

-Oye Kurosaki ¿Tu no estabas con Ishida en mi casa?- pregunte recordando un poco, ignore también que el aun nos miraba con desprecio y susurraba algo como "Todos me maltratan".

-Ah si pero llego Renji, Hisagi y Kyoraku-sensei… También el novio de Rangiku-san y un amigo de el…- susurro mirándome, sonrió repentinamente- Armaron una fiesta, y no te invitaron~

-Muerte, Kurosaki- sisee molesto, Hinamori me miro algo curiosa.

-¿Fiesta en casa de Hitsugaya-kun?- pregunto soltando una risilla, me gustaba escucharle reír. Por tonto y cursi que sonase. Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, el tono de "Undisclosed Desires"* que indicaba un numero desconocido.

Mire la pantalla comprobándolo, no le di importancia y conteste la llamada. Todos guardaron silencio mirándome con cierta curiosidad.

-¿Hola?-

-_¿Hitsugaya-san, verdad?- _era una suave voz femenina, que por algún motivo me resulto algo familiar.

-¿Quién llama?- pregunte algo alterado. Todos me miraron nuevamente.

_-Habla Unohana Retsu. Soy la doctora de Ukitake-san, me ha visto en la biblioteca un par de ocasiones…-_

-Claro, Unohana… Le recuerdo- murmure haciendo un poco de memoria sobre la doctora de Ukitake, si no mal recordaba una mujer de apariencia delicada con el cabello negro recogido en una trenza… Si, era ella.

_-Ukitake-san se encuentra bien, me estuvo rogando que le llamase porque pensó que quizá estuviese preocupado-_suspire ante la voz tranquila e impasible de Unohana. Era un alivio, al menos Ukitake estaba bien…

-Realmente me alegra oírlo… Estaba un poco preocupado…- susurre, la mirada atenta de todos tenia grabada la interrogante sobre la misteriosa llamada- ¿Cómo esta ahora? ¿Qué fue lo que le sucedió?-

_-Solo un ataque respiratorio debido a la falta de medicamentos… Dice que leyó en internet que las personas se hacen inmunes a las enfermedades cuando se deja al cuerpo combatirla- _verdaderamente esa estupidez solo se la cree Ukitake. La voz pasiva y suave de Unohana era reconfortante…- _Ya le he reprendido por eso, pero al menos ahora esta bien…-_

-Si… me alegro que este bien…- murmure sonriendo un poco, saber que aunque no hicimos nada realmente para ayudar a Ukitake, el se encontraba en buenas condiciones me alegraba- Si sucede algo no dude en llamarme. Estoy a su entera disposición-

-_Me alegro , prometo avisarle si algo sucede… No s vemos, Hitsugaya-san- _Y colgó.

Suspire y sonreí para después guardar el teléfono en mi bolsillo. Todos me miraban con la curiosidad impregnada. Incluso Byakuya me preguntaba con la mirada con quien hablaba.

-Me llamaron del hospital, Ukitake esta bien- informe sonriendo. Todos sonrieron complacidos ante la noticia. Hinamori se llevo ambas manos cubriendo su boca. Sus ojos se cristalizaron un momento y sin pensarlo me abrazo.

Me paralice un momento, la vergüenza se apodero de mi… ¡¿HINAMORI ME ABRAZABA? Entonces recordé que anteriormente también le había abrazado… Mi cara debía estar del color de un tomate… Rodee torpemente la cintura de Hinamori, ella se encontraba con ambas manos rodeando mi cuello, y el cabeza apoyada en mi hombro. La piel de Hinamori tenia una temperatura inusualmente cálida, aunque teniendo en cuenta mi temperatura inusualmente fría no es de sorprenderse que resultase cálida…

Un par de sollozos se escucharon, ella estaba llorando. Abrí la boca pero no supe que decirle, Byakuya me miraba casi burlándose, Kurosaki se reía al ver mi estupefacción. Rukia me miraba como si indicase que hiciera algo. Pero no sabia que hacer. Atine a llevar mi mano a su cabeza y acariciar lentamente su pelo negro.

-Ukitake-san… Estaba tan preocupada… Pero el esta bien…- susurro cerca de mi oído, sonreí algo enternecido- Estoy tan feliz, Shiro-chan…-

-¡Que modo es ese de demostrar la felicidad, tonta! ¡En vez de estar llorando sonríe! ¡Me gusta mas verte sonreír que lloriquear como niña!- grite intentando parecer molesto, Hinamori se separo un poco de mi para verme a los ojos sin soltarme del todo.

-¡Hitsugaya-kun tiene razón!- grito y me sonrió, con las mejillas un tanto coloradas y una sonrisa tierna. Sonreí también, inconscientemente. La sonrisa de Momo me cautivaba. Sentí unas terribles ganas de besarla en ese instante. Y podía hacerlo, estábamos a un par de centímetros…

Suspire y me controle. Podía estropear todo si simplemente me dejaba llevar y la besaba. Hinamori me miro a los ojos sonrojándose aun mas. Le solté lentamente y ella se alejo de mi, ambos sonreíamos aun.

-Oye Toshiro… ¿Qué fue eso de "Me gusta mas verte sonreír"?- pregunto con burla Kurosaki para luego soltar una carcajada. Byakuya se mantenía serio, pero su mirada me indicaba un "Espero que sepas que tengo material para molestarte por lo que te queda de existencia Toshiro"

-¡CALLATE!- grite algo alterado, Rukia y Hinamori comenzaron a reírse. Momo tímidamente como si recién notase mis palabras. Yo tampoco note lo que dije en verdad…

-Cambiando el tema…- comento Rukia mirándome, casi podía leer en su mirada un "Me debes una Hitsugaya"- Deberíamos irnos a casa, ya es algo tarde…-

-Es cierto- apoyo Hinamori mirando el reloj de la biblioteca, Ichigo miro a Rukia un momento.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa?- pregunto sonrojándose un poco por la propuesta. Byakuya alzo una ceja y fulmino con la mirada a Ichigo.

-Se que no posees mucha inteligencia, Kurosaki Ichigo, pero te informo que si ella tuviese que irse a casa con alguien seria justamente conmigo- explico con voz serena, una voz que contenía su ira real- Después de todo soy su hermano, por tanto vivimos en la misma residencia-

-Ah lo siento Byakuya, solo decía- susurro algo intimidado. Aun así el fresa estúpido no dejaba de llamarle por su nombre.

-Deberían irse todos juntos. Yo me quedare, tengo un lugar que visitar- respondió ignorando a Ichigo quien suspiro algo aliviado por no tener la insistente mirada de Byakuya clavada sobre si- Toshiro será mejor que vayas con ellos y luego la dejes a ella en su casa. No confió en Kurosaki-

-Por mi no hay ningún problema- murmure encogiéndome de hombros, Byakuya me miro un momento. Kurosaki parecía estar muy molesto por la decisión- Ya que, vamos de una vez… Nos vemos Byakuya-

-Nos vemos- susurro el, Ichigo se situó al lado de Rukia y ambos salieron de la biblioteca. Hinamori me miro un momento.

-¿Vamos?-

-Adelántate, tengo algo que preguntarle a Byakuya- susurre dirigiéndome hacia donde se encontraba. Hinamori me miro y asintió para luego salir de la biblioteca.- Oye Kuchiki-

-¿Qué?- pregunto algo molesto por la forma de llamarle, con cierta burla hacia su apellido. Algo que odiaba. A decir verdad Byakuya odia muchas cosas…

-Tienes "asuntos" pendientes ¿no?- pregunte mirándole curioso, el asintió- Entonces me voy. Solo no te quedes hasta muy tarde… Ah y una cosa mas…-

Camine hacia la salida, Byakuya me miro extrañado, ya en la puerta me voltee encarándole nuevamente. Me interrogaba con la mirada.

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Que no se quede el perfume de mujer en la ropa- me burle y salí, sabía que si permanecía un momento mas Byakuya explotaría y me lanzaría todo lo que estuviese a su alcance.

Cerré la puerta y baje los escasos escalones que se encontraban. Me esperaban Hinamori, Kuchiki y Kurosaki. Sonreí ligeramente y me acerque. Nadie me pregunto nada. Solo nos dirigimos en dirección de la mansión Kuchiki.

Caminamos en silencio, al menos entre Momo y yo, pues Kuchiki trataba de consolar a Kurosaki ante su fallido intento de pasar un momento a solas con ella. Hinamori me miraba de reojo y yo a ella.

-Estas mas tranquila ¿verdad?- pregunte algo avergonzado por mi falta de conversación. No tenia idea de que hablarle en verdad, no sabia mucho de ella…

-Es gracias a Shiro-chan…- susurro sonrojándose un poco, me miro un momento y luego bajo la mirada- ¡Ya se! ¡Para compensarlo tendré que obsequiarle algo a Hitsugaya-kun!-

-No es necesario- conteste algo alterado por lo repentino del comentario, ella se llevo una mano al mentón y me sonrió.

-Entonces será para el cumpleaños de Hitsugaya-kun, así será justo- respondió sonriéndome nuevamente, desvié la mirada un poco avergonzado.- ¿Cuándo cumple Hitsugaya-kun? Yo cumplo el 3 de junio-

-El 20 de diciembre- susurre mirando al suelo fijamente, Hinamori miro al cielo casi como si se estuviese grabando la fecha en la cabeza. Procure recordar su cumpleaños también. 3 De Junio…

-¡Entonces yo le regalare algo para el cumpleaños de Hitsugaya-kun!- anuncio sonriéndome nuevamente. Caminamos a paso lento, hasta llegar finalmente a la suntuosa mansión de los Kuchiki.

Una mansión enorme, pasamos por las rejas de enfrente adentrándonos en el parque de cerezos que había antes de la mansión, Hinamori estaba atónita ante la enorme residencia. No me sorprendí, ya había estado ahí un par de veces. Ella se paro bajo uno de los cerezos y me indico acercarme. Ichigo y Rukia nos miraron.

-¡Ah! ¡Sera mejor si Kurosaki-san se va con Kuchiki-san a la puerta!- grito sonriéndoles- Te podrás despedir de ella… Nosotros te esperaremos aquí, Kurosaki-san…-

-… ¡Esta bien! Pero no me llames Kurosaki-san, es molesto- replico sonrojándose un poco- Ichigo Kurosaki, no nos habíamos presentado antes… Solo llámame Ichigo ¿bien?-

-¡Es un gusto Ichigo-kun!- respondió Hinamori sonriéndole- Hinamori Momo-

-Bueno, espérenme un momento Toshiro, Hinamori- contesto Kurosaki sonriendo y tomando la mano de Rukia dirigiéndose a la puerta de la residencia.

-¿Y eso que fue?- pregunte algo sorprendido. ¿Hinamori estaba ayudando a Kurosaki? Vaya, una sorpresa.

-Seguí el ejemplo de Hitsugaya-kun y ayude a una pareja- respondió sentándose en el paso.

Note entonces el vestido azul con blanco que traía Hinamori, no había reparado en el. Un vestido con detalles en blanco que le llegaba hasta la rodilla. Llevaba el cabello suelto, cosa que había notado hace rato ya. Se veía muy bien de esa forma… Realmente linda.

-Bueno, solo espero que Kurosaki no lo arruine- conteste sentándome a su lado, Hinamori miraba el cielo.

Por un momento me perdí en su imagen. Sus ojos chocolate reflejaban el cielo estrellado haciéndolos brillar mas de lo normal… No estaba acostumbrado a reparar en cosas tan cursis como estas pero realmente su imagen me cautivo. Ahí con los ojos brillantes debido a la luz del cielo estrellado, con las mejillas algo rojas por el frio nocturno y su piel pálida… Sonreí enternecido ante su imagen.

-Hace frio…- susurro aun mirando el cielo, me acerque un poco mas a ella y le rodee con un brazo acercándola a mi. Hinamori se sonrojo demasiado- ¡¿H-Hitsugaya-kun?-

-Tienes frio ¿no?- susurre intentando controlarme, no quería sonrojarme o pensar en lo que hacia porque muy probablemente me arrepentiría- No te puedo prestar mi chaqueta, porque prefiero darme un tiro a que me vean con esta ridícula camiseta de la cosa deforme que Byakuya gusta de dibujar, pero al menos me puedo acercar a ti…-

-E-Esta bien…- susurro aun nerviosa, apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro dejándose llevar.

Pasaron minutos en los que ninguno dijo nada, esta vez no me molestaba el silencio. Creo que a ella tampoco. Note entonces que lentamente volvía a enamorarme de Momo, aun mas fuerte que antes. Porque esta vez no era un amor platónico, aunque aun poseyese la teoría de que sentía algo por Aizen no podía negar que era muy dócil ante mis contados acercamientos… Era un amor mucho mas real, no correspondido quizá pero al menos podía tenerla cerca. Lo cual era maravilloso.

-¡A pero que aprovechado Toshiro!- grito Kurosaki sacándome de mis cavilaciones, le mire reírse.

Ambos nos pusimos en pie algo avergonzados y avanzamos a la residencia Kurosaki dejando la mansión Kuchiki. No tardamos mucho en llegar, en silencio absoluto debido a la vergüenza. Ichigo abrí la puerta y nos miro.

-Nos vemos, Kurosaki- susurre desviando la mirada. Hinamori le sonrió como despedida. Ichigo nos miro un momento.

-Cuídala, Toshiro. Un gusto, Hinamori- susurro y entro a su casa. Suspire y me dirigí siendo seguido por Hinamori a dejarla en su casa. Tampoco tardamos en llegar.

-¡Hasta mañana Hitsugaya-kun!- se despidió sonriéndome- ¿Estarás bien solo?-

-No te preocupes, hasta mañana- susurre para luego encaminar hacia mi casa. No mas despedidas, estaba cansado… Y realmente necesitaba pensar un rato.

Después de todo. Había sido un largo día.

Llegue rápidamente a mi calle, había mucho ruido que se escuchaba desde lejos. Al llegar y acercarme pude comprobar mi pesadilla. Era mi casa la del bullicio prominente.

Suspire algo molesto, Matsumoto había armado una fiesta… ¡DE NUEVO! Gruñí y me acerque, saque las llaves de mis bolsillos y abrí la puerta.

Dentro había música extraña, que ne verdad nunca había escuchado en mi vida. Música alegre y bailable. Había mucha gente que no conocía, pero reconocí tirado sobre el sofá a Renji, mas ebrio que quien sabe que.

-¡Por el amor de ese mujer! ¡Somos dos hombres con un mismo destino!- canturreaba feliz con una botella en mano- ¡Y yo se que! ¡Ella me quiere a mi! Tara~tara~ No recuerdo el resto de la letra~

-¡AFUERA LOS PANTALONES!- escuche gritar, esa voz era claramente de Matsumoto. Cerré la puerta lentamente y me acerque pasando entre la gente hacia donde ella estaba.

Justo en el centro del espectáculo. Hisagi ebrio y haciendo una especie de Streptess o como se diga… Matsumoto y un montón de desconocidas gritaban eufóricas ante el estúpido espectáculo. Hisagi parecía estar drogado o sabrá dios cuanto tomo…

-Matsumoto- susurre haciéndole respingar, ella volteo asustada mirándome un tanto horrorizada- Saca a esta gente de aquí o te quedas en la calle-

-¡Pero Taicho!- replico mirándome, la fulmine con la mirada un momento.- Voy por decima botella apenas…-

-Calla y acata mi orden- corte mirándole, ella asintió un momento- Además dile a Hisagi que se baje de la mesa, Ichimaru no estaría contento si supiera que estas en esto.

-¡Pero que dice si Gin esta aquí!- replico mirándome, señalo hacia el fondo donde estaba Ichimaru y... ¡¿AIZEN?

¡¿QUE HACIA ESE BASTARDO EN MI CASA? Me miro desde lejos y se acerco a mi, caminando a paso tranquilo y elegante.

-Buena fiesta, pero debo irme- susurro inclinándose para mirarme- Ha sido un placer disfrutar de su fiesta… Quizá mañana pueda volver a pasar por aquí, con su querida amiguita ¿no?-

Y se fue, sin darme tiempo de responder siquiera… Matsumoto me miro un momento, la rabia me invadió y solo atine a arrebatarle al botella de sake a Matsumoto y beber de un trago.

-¡Taicho!- grito emocionada, le arrebato una botella a Hisagi quien ya se había quitado los pantalones… - ¡Un brindis! ¡MI TAICHO SE UNIO A LA FIESTA!-

Todos los desconocidos alzaron la copa. Gruñí y me bebí lo quedaba de la botella, limpie mi boca bruscamente con el dorso de mi brazo. Tome la botella vacía y me acerque a la mesa. Suspire y estrelle la botella contra la mesa causando que todos me viesen.

-¡SALGAN AHORA DE MI CASA O LOS MATO!- grite iracundo, todos se fueron corriendo espantados. Incluso Matsumoto quien se lanzo sobre Gin para gritando algo como "Hoy duermo en tu casa", Hisagi incluso salió con los pantalones en la mano y Renji en la otra siendo arrastrado mientras aun tarareaba una canción sin sentido…. Mi casa quedo desierta. Y vuelta un completo desastre. Tome otra botella y bebí, ahora me tocaría limpiar el maldito desastre….

Mataría a Matsumoto, sin duda. 

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Buenop! Llegamos al cap 6 y no tengo idea aun de cómo y cuando se acaba XD Pero bueno lo que me importa es que les sia gustando la historia =D Si se aburren me avisan ¬¬… Aunque eso si, terminare este fic aunq muera en el intento! Son bromas XD! Espero que aunque sea se rian un rato con el cap, cualquier cosa me la hacen saber en un REVIEW! :3 Aprecio a todas las personitas que se molestan un ratito de su tiempo en leer este intento fic :D Gracias!**

**Por cierto, Undisclosed Desires es una canción de Muse. Es muy buena y se me ocurrió ponerla como el tono del teléfono de Shiro-kun XD**

**Espero Review!**

_**: **_

Hahaha en serio? Claro q tome en cuenta tus ideas! Cualquier recomendación me sirve =) Y tranquila que todas las escritoras somos raras a nuestra manera XD Aizen tenia que aparecer, aunque no se si no me sale bien el personaje de Aizen, no soy buena con los malos XD Concuerdo, Aizen no merece vivir ¬¬ Yo se, Aizen es el peor villano existente :/ Bueno, espero que resuelvas tus pendientes en la escuela y nos sigamos viendo en el fic =D Espero qu te guste este cap.

_**Hikari-akari-chan2806:**_

Me alegro que te guste mi fic :D Al principio pensé en poner a Chappy pero no se, me dio por incluir al Embajador de Algas XD Espero que me sigas leyendo =D

_**Snoogle goo:**_

Hahaha los Kuchiki tienen obsesiones por personajes raros, aunque prefiero a Chappy que al Embajador de Algas -.- Espero que te guste el cap =D

_**Any-chan15: **_

Konnichiwa! No, creeme no podría matar a Ukitake ni aunque quisiera! A Bya-kun no le gusta que le digan Bya-kun, si mal por el XD Yo tampoco le dejare de llamar asi XD Me alegro saber que me seguiras leyendo hasta el fin =3 En el próximo cap ya resolveré eso de la historia de Hisana, yo se que aun lo tengo pendiente asi que tranquila que ya sabras como acaban los Kuchiki…. ¡Momo es de Shiro-chan no del bastardo de Aizen! En eso todas concordamos :D Espero que te guste este cap, nos vemos en el próximo :D


	7. Soluciones y preguntas

**Konnichiwa!**

**Aquí traigo el nuevo cap, me costo mucho escribirlo…**

**La inspiración no llegaba! DX Es q… Estoy deprimida… Mi mejor amigo (Shini) me insipiraba con las situaciones raras y estúpidas en las que se metia junto con su serio amigo Raven… Y Shini se fue… Me quede sin mejor amigo-perro-esclavo… No lo vere a hasta dentro de 5 meses… Ppero no quiero que se depriman por mi, el fic continua =D… -.- **

**Bueno, el cap resuelve algunas cosas que había dejado pendientes… Ademas ya se me ocurrió como acabar! Bueno, nos leemos abajo y les explico.**

**Disclaimer: ****Bleach no es mío, todo el mundo sabe eso… Es propiedad de Tite Kubo-sama. Si fuera mío… Mm, Toshiro crecería XD **

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Secrets****between pages**

**Cap. 7: **

**Soluciones y preguntas**

Desperté algo molesto, me dolía la cabeza a pesar de no haber tomado tanto ayer. Solo dos botellas… Me toco quedarme hasta tarde debido a la limpieza de mi maldita casa por la inútil de Matsumoto. Me levante y fui a la sala. Estaba solo y no tenia hambre. Me tire en el sofá sin saber exactamente que haría ese día.

Estaba aburrido, no tenia idea de si ir a la biblioteca o no. Probablemente estaría cerrada debido a que Ukitake seguía en el hospital. Busque mi celular encontrando 6 llamadas perdidas de Byakuya. ¿Por qué tantas llamadas? Había 3 correos de voz pero preferí no escucharlos… Opte por llamarle para saber si algo andaba mal y quizá hasta quitarme el aburrimiento. Marque desde mi celular, si llamaba a la mansión seria molesto. Contesto rápido

-Hola Byakuya aquí Toshiro…- susurre mirando el techo fijamente, oía jadeos al otro lado de la línea- ¿Estas bien?... Espera, mejor corto y llamo luego-

_-¡IDIOTA!—_grito molesto, pensé en colgar de nuevo_- Ni se te ocurra, tuve que correr para tomar el estúpido teléfono y tu piensas en colgarme. Eres un descortés, Toshiro-_

-Ah… lo siento, solo que pensé…- sacudí la cabeza, no… mejor me callaba- Nada, bueno… ¿Querías hablar conmigo, no? ¿De que?-

_-¿Estas solo en casa?-_ pregunto algo alterado e ignorando la pregunta-_ Si es así, voy para allá…-_

-Estoy solo… Pero la casa esta vuelta un desastre…- susurre algo molesto a ver ignoradas mis palabras, Byakuya solo ignoraba a Kurosaki, no a mi.

_-¡Voy para allá!-_ grito, algo que es extremadamente raro en el, para después colgar el teléfono sin darme tiempo a contestarle.

Suspire y me sacudí el cabello, si Byakuya venia hacia acá tenia que ordenar el caos hecho por Matsumoto y las mil y una personas que estuvieron aquí anoche. Opte por primero ir a ducharme. Quizá el agua me relajaría.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Gruñí molesto y ate la toalla a mi cintura. Byakuya seguro llegaría en un rato mas, no tarde mucho en la ducha. Pero en verdad me había relajado, siempre ayuda a pensar un poco el agua fría… Gruñí de nuevo apartando un estúpido mechón de mi pelo que caía sobre mis ojos, cuando estaba mojado mi cabello resultaba aun mas molesto de lo habitual.

Abrí la puerta del baño y me fije en el suelo, realmente por donde pasase se mojaba. Ah, no importaba realmente. Voltee para cerrar la puerta del baño, quedaba entre la habitación de Matsumoto y la mía. Al cerrar la puerta me voltee de nuevo, alzando la vista a la desordenada sala. Y… Que…

¡¿QUE DEMONIOS HACEN ELLOS AQUÍ?

Un enorme calor se presento en mi rostro, indicando un sonrojo. Pero claro, como no. Hinamori y Byakuya se encontraban en la puerta de la casa mirándome fijamente. El rostro de Hinamori me sorprendió, los ojos abiertos como platos, la boca entreabierta y la cara completamente carmesí. Byakuya me miraba molesto, con un leve tic en su ceja derecha.

-Am…- alcance a susurrar aun sin entender como habían entrado. Sin entender QUE DEMONIOS HACIA HINAMORI AHÍ.

-Hitsugaya Toshiro no puedo creer que lleves acabo una escena tan indecente. Estas en presencia de una dama, y aunque ella no estuviese esto es terriblemente inadecuado- siseo Byakuya intentando guardar la poca paciencia que tenia, asentí ligeramente. Verlo así, daba miedo- ¡Que esperas!-

-¡YA VOY!—grite entrando rápidamente a mi habitación. Probablemente esto sea una de las cosas mas estúpidamente vergonzosas que he vivido… Presentarme de esta manera frente a Hinamori…

¡MALDITA SEA! Intente respirar para calmarme un poco, sabia que en cuanto Momo se distrajese Byakuya me mataría con lo que tuviese cerca. Una lámpara quizá… Aunque seria una muerte interesante, morir porque tu mejor amigo te asesine con una lámpara… Disipe los irracionales pensamientos y busque algo decente que usar.

Era un día frio, mire por la ventana notando las nubes acumulándose en el cielo. Quizá lloviese mas tarde. Pantalones negros, una playera azul y una chaqueta blanca, eso era presentable. Suspire de nuevo y salí de la habitación. Byakuya me miro evaluando mi indumentaria. Asintió y dirigió la mirada en el sofá, donde Hinamori estaba… ¡¿Inconsciente?

-Así esta mejor- susurro acercándose, me dirigí al lado de Hinamori pero Byakuya me tomo por los hombros- No haría eso si fuera tu. Esta consiente. Pero algo alterada debido al estado en el que te presentaste… Dijo que necesitaba unos minutos para relajarse-

Trague grueso y asentí- No sabia que estaban aquí, me disculpo… Pero… ¿Cómo entraron?- pregunte algo confuso, Byakuya se cruzo de brazos- Y además, ¡¿Cómo es que Hinamori esta aquí?-

- La puerta apenas se mantiene en pie, apenas la empujamos se abrió. Esta por caerse, deberías repararla- explico sentándose en el sofá. Me senté a su lado, Byakuya estaba de por medio entre Momo y yo, mejor así por ahora- Y me la encontré cerca de aquí, me pregunto a donde me dirigía, luego de que se lo explicase me pidió venir. Quería conocer tu casa. La cual esta vuelta un desastre por cierto-

-Matsumoto hizo fiesta anoche- explique mirando las mil y una botellas por toda la casa. Byakuya me miro, compadeciéndose de mi.- Byakuya necesito hablar contigo también, pero…-

-Si lo se, es un inconveniente…- susurro mirando de reojo a Hinamori, ella entreabrió los ojos y se puso en pie.

-¡L-L-LAMENTO VENIR DE SORPRESA HITSUGAYA-KUN!- grito inclinándose, suspire algo molesto por la actitud tímida de Hinamori cuando ya estaba aquí. Ni modo, para que se disculpaba entonces.

-No hay problema, lamento el deplorable estado de mi casa pero…- hice una pequeña pausa mirando nuevamente las botellas- Hicieron fiesta en mi casa, sin mi aprobación-

-¡En serio! ¡Uwa~! Dejaron la casa de Hitsugaya-kun vuelta un desastre- comento mirando la sala, suspire un poco avergonzado. En verdad era penoso que la primera vez que ella estuviese en mi casa se encontrase precisamente en ese estado- Hitsugaya-kun, ¿Puedo preparar el té?-

-¿Ah?- conteste, ¿té? En realidad no lo había pensado, era mejor charlar con una taza de té caliente…- No, no… Yo lo hare, después de todo estas como invitada-

-¡No! Quiero hacerlo porque vine aquí solo a incomodarles, se que Kuchiki-sama quiere hablar contigo…- murmuro mirando el suelo, Byakuya se sorprendió ligeramente al notar lo perceptiva que era. No me sorprendí, Momo era así- Mientras charlan preparare un poco de té ¿si, Shiro-chan?-

-Esta bien… - cedí, bien realmente no fue tan difícil convencerme pero sabia que Byakuya estaba por explotar respecto a lo que sea que fuese a decirme… - Te llevo a la cocina…-

Hinamori sonrió complacida, me levante y le indique seguirme a una habitación contigua, la cocina. El color amarillo pálido de la cocina me molesto, siempre me molesta. ¿Por qué Matsumoto pinto de este color tan horrible la estúpida cocina? También habían muchas botellas, espere que hubiese té…

-Es lindo… ¿Hitsugaya-kun escogió el color?- pregunto mirándome directamente.

Mire sus ojos chocolate por unos minutos… Para cualquiera era un color común, pero de cierto modo sus ojos eran bastante expresivos, y grandes. Sonreí por inercia, si se le veía bien podía pasar como una chica común. Cabello negro, ojos chocolate… Pero yo sabia muy bien lo particular que era. Valiente, lista, gustaba leer, era dulce y a veces tímida, pero amable con todos… Parpadee y me revolví el cabello, no sabia cuanto tiempo me había perdido.

-N-No… yo no lo escogí, cuando mis padres murieron y Matsumoto paso a vivir aquí redecoramos la casa…- comente desviando la mirada, bien, el día de hoy he pasado mas vergüenzas de lo común- Matsumoto se quedo con mi cuarto, lo pinto de rosa… Yo pase a residir en la habitación de mis padres, la cocina Matsumoto la pinto de este color…-

-Debió ser divertido jugar con la pintura…- susurro mirando la cocina, hubiera sido divertido sino fuese porque Matsumoto celebro los nuevos colores de la casa. Invito a mucha gente, creo que fue en esa fiesta en la que comencé a hablar con Kurosaki y Rukia…

Aunque eso era porque odiaban casi tanto como yo esa fiesta…

-No me gusta mantener los mismos colores… Mi casa es pequeña, como habrás notado, por eso es mas fácil pintarla toda…- comente intentando mantener al pequeña conversación con Hinamori. Ella me miro y sonrió.

-¡Aun así Hitsugaya-kun tiene una casa muy linda!- y sonrió mas amplio, desvié la mirada algo avergonzado. Suspire y volví a verle, ella aun sonreía.

Sonreí también, quizá no estaba tan mal el día… Tener una pequeña charla con ella siempre era bueno, ignorando completamente que Byakuya me esperaba de mal humor en la sala… Reí un poco ante cierta idea que cruzo mi cabeza. ¿Por qué no…?

-Oye Hinamori…- la llame haciendo que su sonrisa desapareciera momentáneamente. Su expresión estaba llena de curiosidad- La próxima vez hay que pintar la casa juntos… Así seria mas divertido ¿no?-

-¡Si!- afirmo sonriendo ampliamente con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas. Me acerque un poco y coloque una mano en su cabeza- ¿Hitsugaya-kun?-

-¡No entiendo porque te entusiasmas tanto!...- susurre con cierta molestia- No importa… Veré si pronto cambio el color extraño que tiene la sala… -

-Esta bien… ¡Me gustaría mucho poder divertirme un rato con Shiro-chan!- exclamo sonriendo nuevamente- Ahora, yo buscare el té y tu ve a hablar con Kuchiki-sama…-

-Ah, Byakuya… Claro, voy- susurre antes de irme dejándola sola en al cocina. En verdad olvide decirle donde estaba el té… Ah, se las arreglara.

Si no me apresuro a hablar con Byakuya muy probablemente me mataría. Después de todo estaba muy alterado, aunque no lo aparentase. Después de todo el nunca es como lo aparenta. Le mire al salir de al cocina hacia la sala, el me miro fulminante. Me senté en el sofá, al otro lado de donde el estaba. Me daba miedo hablar o estar cerca. Su cara decía "¿A quien crees que haces esperar? ¡Soy un Kuchiki, idiota!"

-Ayer me reuní nuevamente con ella- susurro llamando mi atención, le mire serio entendiendo porque estaba tan alterado- Hablamos sobre… muchas cosas… Bueno… Sobre el asunto de Rukia…-

-Habla tranquilo, yo te escucho- interrumpí, necesitaba que Byakuya dejara el nerviosismo. El asintió y apretó los puños.

-Hisana hablo de la separación entre ambas, dijo que no tuvo otra opción al dejarla…- susurro con la voz algo entrecortada…- En verdad ella a sufrido mucho, me pidió… Que nunca le dijese a Rukia sobre ella…- farfullo con desgana, su voz era algo mas ronca de lo normal, y hablaba entre pausas. Algo poco común en el- Porque ella dice que no merece ser llamada su hermana, también dijo que solo vino a este lugar para poder pedirme que siguiese cuidando a Rukia y que ella fuera tratada como una Kuchiki, para poder ver a Rukia una vez…-

-¿Quiere encontrarse con ella?- pregunte, no quise interrumpirle pero la pregunta salió abruptamente de mis labios sin que yo lo quisiera realmente. Byakuya me miro un momento.

Abrí los ojos lo mas posible, algo no andaba bien. Los ojos grises de Byakuya, estaban ligeramente cristalizados. Era apenas perceptible, pero para mi era algo muy obvio debido a que era la primera vez que veía que sus pupilas se dilataran. El dolor y tristeza estaba impresa en su voz. Y en su mirada.

-¡Aquí esta el té!- anuncio Hinamori sonriendo, coloco la bandeja del té sobre la mesa delante del sofá y nos miro- Bueno, tengo que llamar a Aizen-sensei para avisarle que no llegare a su clase hoy… Los dejos solos unos minutos mas, así que… ¡disfruten el té!-

Ella tomo su teléfono y entro en la cocina nuevamente, Byakuya tomo la taza y bebió con parsimonia un poco del té preparado por Momo. Preparado por ella… Sonreí, había olvidado que había sido preparado, precisamente, por ella. Tome la taza y bebí un poco. Era delicioso…

-Esta bueno…- susurre bebiendo un poco mas. Byakuya asintió.

-Realmente sabe muy bien- comento mirando la taza- Me confeso que se iría dentro de poco… Solo quería verla una vez antes de desaparecer nuevamente… Solo estaba aquí temporalmente-

-Ella… se ira…- susurre algo sorprendido, Byakuya asintió y dejo caer colocando sus manos tras su cuello. Su cabello caía a montones debido al largo de este, no lograba ver su expresión. Pero estaba sufriendo.

-Se ira… Quiere ver a Rukia antes de irse, nunca volver… No quiere interferir entre la vida de Rukia y... la mía… Ella se ira…- susurro entrecortado, su voz cargada de dolor me sorprendió. Realmente… sufría…- Toshiro… No quiero que se vaya… Estoy cerca de ella, puedo tocarla… Ya no es tan etérea como antes, ya no es imposible… Ahora estoy tan cerca de ella, puedo permanecer a su lado… Y ella se irá…-

-Byakuya…- susurre sin saber que decirle, sabia a que se refería. Era lo mismo entre Hinamori y yo… Si yo perdiese a Momo ahora… Apreté los puños de solo pensarlo, eso no pasara…

No dejare que eso pase, nunca…

-No quiero perderla…- susurro nuevamente, no sabia que hacer ni que decirle. Byakuya era mi mejor amigo, mi compañero, molestia personal, tutor y a ratos consejero, y no podía hacer nada para poder hacerle sentir que todo estaría bien… - No quiero perder a Hisana, me enamore de ella…-

-¡No la perderás!- grite molesto, si bien no podía hacer nada para hacerle sentir mejor evitaría que ella se fuera, aunque mi vida dependiese de ello…

Byakuya siempre me apoyaba, era mi turno de ayudarle con Hisana.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Tada ~! He aquí el cap 7 XD A pues si. Al fin supe como voy a acabar el fic! Aunque después les aviso en cuantos cap será eso XD A ver, que decir… Ah! Lo del comienzo sobre Toshiro saliendo del baño fue petición de una amiga XD También… Mi Perrita hoy tuvo cuatro cachorritos! =D No tiene nada que ver con el fic pero necesitaba decirlo XD**

**Que más decir?**

**Les aviso cuando acaba el fic, ya había dicho que serian al menos 10 cap… Aunque ya dije, todavía no estoy segura… Bueno!**

**Espero Review!**

_**Divprince:**_

Hahahaha me allegro que mi fic te haga reir! XD Toshiro es un poco lento… pero ya veremos al final como le hace para estar con Momo XD. Espero que te guste el cap!

_**:**_

No hay problema con que me llames Neko-chan, Nana-chan =) Es que me hacia falta Ichigo! Tenia que reaparecer XD Todos lo maltratan XD Definitivamente Shiro-kun es tan lindo! Aw! Lo adoro :D Hahahaha me divertí escribiendo cuando Toshiro llega a la fiesta, la cara que debía de tener XD Y por supuesto, Hisagi saldría haciendo algo estúpido en la fiesta XD Y RENJI! Claro! Nada mejor que ponerlo a cantar XD Tenia que meterse el bastardo de Aizen ¬¬ Hasta pesar me dio que lo dejaron a limpiar XD Espero que te guste el cap!

_**Any-chan15:**_

Me allegro que te haga sonreir! =D Realmente esta muy enamorado de Momo y por eso lo adoro =)! Lo de la botella fue para correr a la gente XD El alcohol hace daño! Todos golpean a Ichi! Pobrecito XD Hina es buena y compasiva por eso no le pega XD Espero que el cap te guste! Y sigas dejando review para alegrarme el dia :D

_**L:**_

Ah! Me alegro que te este gustando mi fic :D Yo también adoro esta pareja, con el Ichiruki son mis parejas preferidas! En serio te paso algo parecido? Vaya coincidencia! Es una suerte que en el mundo no haya desgraciados como Aizen ¬¬ Como sea, espero que te agrade este cap y sigas leyéndome =)

_**Bonnie McCullough:**_

Hahahaha me alegro que te haya gustado =) Todos tenían curiosidad sobre la fiesta asi que lo puse XD Espero que este cap también te guste!

_**Sayitta-hinamori:**_

La fiesta estuvo buena y no nos invitaron T-T No se como se me ocurrió la idea del jardín pero esos dos tenían que acercarse aunque sea un poquito! Pero tenia que llegar Ichi-kun ¬¬… Diría que también odio mas a Aizen, pero eso es imposible. No puedo odiarlo aun mas de lo que lo odio actualmente…Yo se! El fue y nosotras no! Espero que te guste el cap!


	8. Discusiones y enfrentamientos

**Konnichiwa!**

**Aquí les traigo el 8 cap! Hoy estoy de buen humor XD No se porque pero lo estoy XD Aunque no debería, entregaron mis exámenes y reprobé ingles -.- ¡Porque no enseñan japonés mejor! Estúpido sistema académico ¬¬ En este cap es mas que todo un interludio entre lo que vendrá y lo anterior XD Ya veremos si les gusta o no, a mis perritos les gusto! Este cap no me gusto tanto como quedo, pero bueno no hay nada que hacer…**

**Me inspire un poco escuchando música alegre XD Mucha música de Lady Gaga y Muse! Poco común en mi hacer dicha combinación pero bueno… Aquí el cap!**

**Disclaimer: ****Bleach no es mío, todo el mundo sabe eso… Es propiedad de Tite Kubo-sama. Si fuera mío… Mm… Toshiro y Bya-kun serian míos! **

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Secrets****between pages**

**Cap. 8: **

**Discusiones y enfrentamientos**

Le sonreí para calmarlo, Byakuya aun estaba algo nervioso. Parecía no entender mi afirmación sobre que no la perdería… Me miraba curioso esperando una explicación, pero no pensaba decir mas que eso. Byakuya era un Kuchiki, y mi mejor amigo. Lo ayudaría, no se como, pero lo ayudaría…

-¿Por qué lo dices?- susurro sin entenderme aun, desvié la mirada pensando un poco sobre que podíamos hacer…

-¿Cuándo se va?- pregunte, quizá podría convencerle de no irse… Y que Byakuya finalmente le dijese que siente por ella, y bueno, final feliz ¿no?

-No lo se…- susurro bajando la mirada nuevamente- No quise saberlo… No tiene caso Toshiro, ella se ira… La perderé porque en verdad… No tiene casi que lo intentes-

-No digas estupideces, Byakuya- replique molesto, ¿de donde venia esa actitud tan estúpidamente cobarde? ¡Se estaba rindiendo! ¡Ni siquiera quería intentar recuperarla!

Byakuya se estaba dejando morir…

-¡No tiene caso! ¡Ella se ira y la perderé! ¡Eres tu quien se esta formando la estúpida idea de que todavía hay algo que hacer!- grito mirándome con la pena reflejada en sus ojos, abrí los ojos lo mas que pude

Quien viera a Byakuya así no se creería que es el. Byakuya tenia una expresión tan desesperada que definitivamente jamás había visto, sus ojos ¡Dios! Por primera vez en mi vida veía los ojos de Byakuya Kuchiki ligeramente cristalinos, no era mucho, pero que para alguien como el la tristeza lo orille a dejar ver sus pupilas ligeramente dilatadas era mucho. Byakuya no mostraba casi ninguna expresión…

-Byakuya… ¡Algo se podrá hacer!- susurre con cierta desesperación, no me gustaba esta situación. Byakuya respingo.

-¡No tiene caso! Después de todo no podremos detenerla, y aunque lo hiciésemos… Yo no podría pedirle que se quedase… No quiero interferir con sus deseos…- susurro bajando la vista un momento, suspiro y alzo la mirada… Sus ojos estaban un poco mas cristalinos- Además… No la merezco…-

-¡¿Qué dijiste?- me puse en pie de la impresión, tales palabras no podían ser de Byakuya, no del que conozco. Su rostro estaba apañado por el dolor que sentía… Nunca lo vi de esta forma.

-¡No merezco a Hisana! ¡Aunque la detuviésemos no tendría el valor para pedirle que se quedase a mi lado! ¡No la merezco, entiéndelo!-

No me pude contener, sin pensarlo… Alce el puño y lo estrelle contra el rostro de Byakuya. No pensé, sus palabras tan lastimeras me enfurecieron demasiado. Alce la mirada, ahora era yo quien quería llorar.

Pero yo no caería en un estado tan patético como para dejarme llevar así por mis emociones.

-¡¿Te estas escuchando? ¡Suenas patético! ¡Contrólate! ¡Eres un Kuchiki!- grite mirándolo a los ojos, la expresión de Byakuya paso a sorpresa. Llevo por inercia una mano a su mejilla, lo había golpeado muy fuerte pero no parecía importarle.

Sus ojos abiertos como platos, su boca igualmente entreabierta. Me pregunte entonces si le dolía el golpe. Aun así la rabia era mas que mi preocupación. Gruñí y abrí la puerta saliendo de mi propia casa. Momo me miro, apoyada a un lado de la puerta mirándome horrorizada. Tome su mano y la hale. Cerré la puerta y comencé a caminar con Momo siendo arrastrada.

-¡¿H-Hitsugaya-kun?- susurro sin entender porque la llevaba conmigo, ni tampoco el porque de mi actitud.

No sabia hacia donde íbamos, solo caminaba. No sabia porque me fui, solo caminaba… Pero sabia que necesitaba la tranquilidad de Hinamori para no desquiciarme ni llorar de frustración.

Porque era eso, estaba frustrado. Byakuya se estaba rindiendo con Hisana después de sufrir tanto tiempo en silencio, cuando finalmente estaba cerca el se iba. Tense la mandíbula aun mas, esto era demasiado. Hice presión en la mano de Hinamori sin querer. Bufe molesto. Había huido y dejado a Byakuya en mi casa, que idiotez. En vez de correrlo me fui yo… Mire de reojo a Momo, jadeaba. Estaba cansada de seguirme el paso.

En verdad debimos haber caminado mucho, mire a lo lejos un parque. Seguí caminando intentando no dejarme llevar por la rabia y frustración. Si yo me rindiese… Hinamori… Bufé nuevamente, eso no pasaría… Hinamori no se alejaría de mi lado… Nunca… No lo permitiría, llegamos finalmente al parque y la solté. Ella jadeaba fuertemente. La mire de reojo, se encontraba inclinada y con las manos sobre sus rodillas jadeando forzosamente. Mire a mi alrededor sin tener idea de donde nos encontrábamos, no conocía ese parque. Habíamos caminado demasiado.

-¿H-Hitsugaya-kun?- susurro, me senté en una banca. La frustración y la opresión en mi pecho… Era demasiado para mi. Me cubrí el rostro con ambas manos- ¿¡Shiro-chan estas bien!-

-…D-Déjame…- susurre conteniéndome, no podía evitarlo. Nunca pude ayudar a nadie, nunca pude simplemente proteger a los que quería.

Mis padres murieron en una accidente de auto, en el que estuve presente y no logre ayudar, aun recuerdo ese día porque prometí proteger si llegaba a querer a alguien… Ahora, con mi vida nuevamente bien, con Matsumoto y los Kuchiki como familia, con amigos y con Hinamori… Y aunque me hubiese encariñado con todos… A pesar de que los Kuchiki me nombraron como parte de su familia… No podía ayudar a mi mejor amigo, y compañero… ¡No podía hacer nada para sacarlo de la maldita depresión! ¡ERA UN INUTIL OTRA VEZ! Un ligero sollozo se escapo de mis labios, no estaba llorando. Yo no podía llorar.

-¿Shiro-chan?- susurro Hinamori, sin querer comencé a temblar. Esto era demasiado… Pero no, no podía quebrarme… ¡Maldita sea! ¡No podía ser tan débil!- … Toshiro…-

Entonces ella coloco sus manos en mi rostro, levantándolo. Me sonrió mirándome a los ojos, se inclino un poco y beso mi frente. Parpadee confundido. Coloco mi rostro en su hombro y me abrazo. Mordí mi labio inferior conteniéndome, esto era peor. Maldita debilidad, maldita rabia… Maldita frustración… Hinamori pasaba lentamente las manos por mi cabello, tranquilizándome.

-Soy demasiado débil… ¿verdad?- susurre riendo ligeramente, una risa amarga. Hinamori volvió a pasar las manos por mi cabello.

-Hitsugaya-kun es la persona mas fuerte que conozco… Yo no podría resistir escuchar a un amigo de esa manera…- susurro riendo un poco- Escuche toda la discusión… Entiendo que Hitsugaya-kun este triste-

No conteste solo hundí mi cabeza en el hombro de Hinamori, mientras la atraía mas hacia mi rodeándola por la cintura. Cualquiera pensaría que me aprovecho de ella, pero realmente me hacia falta saber que estaba ahí. Que había alguien apoyándome. Alguien a mi lado. Un par de lagrimas se me escaparon, pero lo ignore. No hubo mas lagrimas que esas.

-Gracias… Momo- susurre sonriendo ligeramente, aunque todo estuviese mal. Nunca, jamás, dejaría que algo le pasase a Hinamori.

Porque yo en verdad la amaba.

-¡¿Qué DEMONIOS ESTAN HACIENDO USTEDES DOS?- grito una voz conocida, áspera y masculina. Kurosaki. Gruñí molesto y le vi de reojo, sumamente sonrojado y con Rukia detrás. Iban de la mano.

-Nada que te importe, Kurosaki…- conteste sin soltar a Hinamori, ella estaba extremadamente sonrojada y paralizada al notar que nos encontraron de esta forma. Le reste importancia, al diablo con la estúpida vergüenza.

-¡¿Hitsugaya-ni-san?- grito Rukia, gruñí molesto ante esa forma tan estúpida de llamarme- No deberías propasarte TANTO con Hinamori…-

-H-H-Hitsugaya-kun…- susurro completamente cohibida, la solté mientras suspiraba, no porque ellos estuviesen ahí, sino porque le daría un colapso nervioso de la vergüenza sino lo hacia.

-No le hacia nada malo…- susurre desviando la mirada con molestia- Como sea, ¿Qué hacen aquí?-

-Nosotros estamos en una misión encubierto…- susurro Rukia inclinándose un poco y mirando hacia ambos lados como si no quisiese que nadie escuchara. Que idiotez, no tienen nada mejor que hacer…

Ladee la cabeza, ¿estaba alucinando? No… ¡¿Rukia traía un vestido? Vaya, salir con Kurosaki afecto sus niveles de "feminidad" un vestido claro y bastante lindo. Ella nunca había sido de las chicas femeninas que gustan de los vestidos o películas románticas, nada de eso, para ser una Kuchiki ella era bastante tosca y su forma de vestir era mas cómoda que otra cosa. Pero debía admitir, Rukia poseía cierta elegancia y altivez características de los Kuchiki.

-¿Encubierto?- susurro Hinamori algo asombrada, inclinándose también para que quien sabe quien no las escuchase… Rukia asintió mirando a ambos lados nuevamente.

-Seguimos a unos amigos, Ishida Uryu e Inoe Orihime quienes aparentemente están en una cita, para ver si Ishida finalmente tiene el valor de declararse hacia Inoe- susurro poniendo al tanto a Momo sobre la situación, tengo que admitir que incluso yo tuve curiosidad sobre esa extraña relación entre ambos.

-… ¿Podría ayudar en algo, Kuchiki-san?- susurro Momo mirándole a los ojos, ni siquiera Rukia podría decirle que no si ponía esa cara.

-¡Por supuesto! Ichigo es un inútil, así que ¡Vamos los 4!- anuncio sonriendo triunfante, Hinamori asintió y se puso en pie. Me miro indicándome ir con ella.

-¡¿A QUIEN LLAMAS INUTIL, ENANA?- gruño Ichigo siendo completamente ignorado por Rukia.

Maldita sea… ¿Tenia que ir?

Suspire y me puse en pie también. Rukia nos señalo sin decir nada una heladería, fuimos sigilosamente hacia el lugar que quedaba cerca del parque. Mire a Rukia, recordé entonces lo sucedido entre Byakuya e Hisana, de cierto modo el debía esperar que tuviesen algo que ver. Hisana y Rukia eran demasiado parecidas, aunque el cabello de Hisana es mas largo y desordenado… Suspire, no quería pensar en eso.

-No podemos entrar…- susurro Rukia escondiéndose tras un muro de una casa contigua a la mencionada heladería. Miro de reojo a Momo…- P-pero ustedes si pueden… ¡Ishida no conoce a Hinamori!-

-¿Eh? ¿Estas loca, Rukia? No puede ir sola…- contradijo Kurosaki, sonreí algo aliviado, al menos no enredarían mas a Momo en esta locura- Además ella no los conoce, no sabría…-

-¡Hitsugaya ira con ella!- replico gruñendo, Ichigo me miro y sonrió. Una sonrisa de "No voy a contradecir eso, así que muérete, Toshiro"

-Ishida me reconocería…- replique, Rukia me miro casi como dijese "No importa" y Hinamori la secundo con una mirada suplicante. Ichigo solo se reía a costas mías- ¡Esta bien! ¡No es mi culpa si su plan se arruina!-

Tome la mano de Hinamori y entre en la estúpida heladería, ella me miraba sorprendida, casi como si no creyese que había accedido. Nos sentamos en una de las tantas mesas, una cerca de la ventana. Donde estábamos perfectamente a la vista de Ichigo y Rukia, pero detrás de una planta, para que Ishida e Inoe no pudiesen vernos.

-¿Hitsugaya-kun esta de acuerdo con esto?- susurro mirándome algo sorprendida aun. Asentí de mala gana mirando a la mesera acercarse.

-¿Les traigo los menú?- pregunto mirándonos curiosa- ¡Mi nombre es Yuki Shirashi!-

Mire de reojo a la chica, era una alegre chica que aparentaba mi edad mas o menos, de cabello rojo brillante y corto hasta los hombros con ojos grandes y negros. Asentí indicándole traer el menú y ella desapareció repentinamente. Me recordó un poco a Gin entonces… Alce la mirada aburrido notando que Ishida parecía luchar por vernos, su expresión decía claramente "Es idea mía o quienes están ahí los conozco?" Mire por la ventana alarmado notando que Rukia sostenía un dibujo.

Conejos… No entendía que representaba ese intento de dibujo con dos conejos sentados y muchos corazones alrededor (tampoco entendía de donde saco el dibujo) Repentinamente Hinamori tomo mi mano, la acción repentina me llevo a voltearme y encontrarla acercándose peligrosamente hacia mi. Se recostó en mi hombro lentamente, con un sonrojo en su rostro. ¡¿Qué DIABLOS PASABA? Intente regular mi respiración, pero fue imposible… Momo… ¡¿Qué HACIA? Mi cara debía estar del color de un tomate ante la repentina actitud de Hinamori

-Según los planos de Kuchiki-san hay que actuar como pareja…- susurro acodándose mas contra mi, trague grueso. Maldita sea Rukia…- ¿Nee Shiro-chan, que ordenaras?-

-Y-Yo…- balbucee sin poder entender del todo la situación… Actuar como si Hinamori fuese mi novia…- Hay que esperar a que nos traigan el menú, Momo-

-¡PUES AQUÍ ESTA PA-RE-JI-TA! ¡Kya!- grito la mesera sonriéndonos alegre, tiro los menú sobre la mesa y desapareció. Esa tipa si que era rara.

-¿Qué ordenaras?- pregunte mirándole serio ella me miro con reproche. Mire a nuestro alrededor, el lugar estaba lleno de acarameladas parejas…Maldita sea… Donde me fui a meter…

-Mou… Que serio Shiro-chan…- susurro sonriéndome cada vez mas sonrojada. Ishida nos miraba de reojo. Podía escuchar perfectamente su conversación si ponía atención- ¡Pediré un batido de chocolate! Pediré para Shiro-chan un batido de Vainilla… ¡Es tan lindo tener una cita!-

Asentí sonriéndole, Ishida aun nos miraba. No tenían que reconocernos, o sino Rukia me mataría… Me incline un poco quedando frente a frente con Hinamori, con mi rostro a milímetros del suyo. Aparente estar tranquilo a pesar que Momo estaba tan cerca… Cualquiera pensaría que la besaba, cualquiera. Su rostro sorprendido y extremadamente sonrojado no me sorprendió… Me separe repentinamente sonriéndole a Momo, ella aun me miraba asombrada.

-Si…Es bueno salir de vez en cuando, Momo- susurre pasando una mano hasta su cintura atrayéndola mas hacia mi, Ishida dejo de vernos. Se acomodo las gafas en un gesto nervioso- Solo fue actuación, Ishida nos veía fijamente, así que hice eso porque seria algo que no haría normalmente-

-Ah…. Así que fue por eso- susurro Momo como respuesta mirando a Inoe.

Inoe conversaba animada haciendo gestos graciosos y ademanes con las manos, Ishida solo reía ante la anécdota que le contaba la tonta esa. Tonta, y mucho. Inoe no me agradaba tanto, pero tampoco la aborrecía del todo. Pero era tan estúpida a veces que me resultaba insoportable…

-¿Los conoces desde hace mucho también?- pregunto Hinamori bebiendo el ultimo trago de su malteada. Termine la mía también y asentí.

-Algo así, los conozco debido a Kuchiki y Kurosaki…. Ishida es listo, pero Inoe es una completa tonta…- conteste observándolos fijamente, Hinamori también tenia la mirada clavada en ellos.

-Es muy bonita…-

-Pero eso no le quita lo estúpida- corte gruñendo levemente, aun le guardaba cierto rencor por enseñarle esas incomestibles recetas a Matsumoto y que yo ya no pudiese comer en mi propia casa…

Ambos rieron entretenidos con la conversación mientras Hinamori y yo bebíamos las malteadas, la mesera les llevo la cuenta a ellos y pagaron. Pagamos y salimos tras ellos, junto con Ichigo y Rukia. Ninguno dijo nada, solo los seguimos al parque en el que anteriormente nos encontraron.

-¡A LOS ARBUSTOS!- grito Rukia arrastrando del brazo a Ichigo, Momo me miro y sonrió para luego arrastrarme hasta ahí también. Inoe e Ishida se colocaron frente a nosotros, sentándose en una banca.

-Que idiotez… Si se lo va a decir que lo diga ya…- susurro Kurosaki.

-Cállate Kurosaki que tu no lo hubieses hecho si no fuera porque te encelaste de Kuchiki…- contrarreste sonriéndole, Ichigo iba a replicar pero Rukia le tapo la boca mirando fijamente a Inoe.

-I-Ishida-kun…-

-I-Inoe-san…-

-Dios… !Apresúrense!- siseo Rukia molesta por las atropelladas palabras de ambos. Ok, esto era molesto… Momo también estaba mirándolos.

-H-había algo que I-Ishida-kun quería decirme ¿n-no?- balbuceo Orihime mirándolo con el rostro muy sonrojado. El asintió y se acomodo los lentes para dar un largo suspiro.

-I-Inoe-san… Tienes que saber que desde hace mucho tiempo…- susurro desviando la mirada, tomo la mano de Orihime y sonrió- …Tu me gustas, Inoe-san…-

-¡Ishida-kun!- chillo para luego lanzarse a sus brazos, Ishida la abrazo suspirando como si se librase de un gran peso- ¡Y-Y-Yo tam-bien me gustas!-

-¡POR FIN!- exclamo Rukia aplaudiendo y dejándonos atónitos ¡¿TODO EL PLAN PARA QUE AL FINAL NOS VIESEN! Ishida e Inoe nos miraron perplejos. Ichigo se levanto seguido por Hinamori y yo.

-¡Rukia!- reprocho Ichigo mirándole furioso, Rukia lo ignoro- De todos modos, ¡Al fin estúpido tienes el valor para decirle de una vez lo que sientes a Inoe!-

-¡Cállate Kurosaki! ¡Tu recibiste ayuda para ello! ¡Y fue en un impulso!- contrarresto molesto y un poco sonrojado, suspire y desvié la mirada- ¿¡Además Hitsugaya que hace aquí! ¡¿Y quien es esa chica?-

-Ella es Hinamori Momo…- la presente mirando aburrido a los idiotas, Hinamori hizo una pequeña reverencia sonriendo levemente- Y a ambos nos remolcaron aquí para ver que al fin te le declarases a Inoe-

-¡¿Qué? ¡Esto debió ser idea de Kurosaki!-

-¡Porque siempre crees que soy yo!-

-Lo apuesto-

-¡Mira cuatro ojos! ¡YO NO TUVE NADA QUE VER!-

-¡¿A quien llamas cuatro ojos?-

Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar repentinamente, mire la pantalla algo sorprendido y luego mire a Hinamori dándole entender quien llamaba. Ella asintió y sonrió para reconfortándome. Suspire y me aleje mientras Ichigo e Ishida discutían.

-Hola?-

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Buenop! Llegamos al cap 8 y tengo que contarles que el fic no durara mucho mas… Decidí que serian 12 capítulos aunq aun no tengo el final XD Lo tengo en mente si, pero no lo he escrito porq aun no llego a eso realmente… Ya veremos como le hago para seguir XD Tengo que decir que este cap no me gusto -.- Pero ya en el próximo regresaremos a la situación entre By-kun y Shiro-kun :3 Los adoro! Casi tanto como los adoro a ustedes :D Gracias por seguir la historia y espero verlos aquí hasta el final =D **

**Tenia que resolver los asuntos entre Orihime y Uryu por aparte porq en verdad no tiene nada que ver con la historia XD Pero tenia que resolverlo antes de pasar por lo ultimo ya… Bueno, no los molesto mas! REVIEW!**

_**Divprince:**_

Me alegro que te haya gustado el cap XD Bya-kun! Pobrecito hay que consolarlo para que no sufra XD Toshiro tiene que rescatarlo! No lo puede dejar solito -.- Yo se, Toshiro saliedo del baño *¬* Espero que me sigas leyendo y que te guste el cap!

_**Snoogle goo: **_

Lo atraparon! XD Momo Tiene una suerte para haber podido verlo asi XD Me alegro que te guste el cap! Espero que este te guste también este cap y me sigas leyendo :D

_**Any-chan15: **_

Si, la presencia es lo que cuenta =D No importa si escribes poco o mucho pero siempre que estés presente no hay problema XD Bya-kun! Hisana lo dejara solito a menos de que Toshiro haga algo XD Tranquila que si pintaran la casa, estoy segura que lo pondré. Sera divertido Ne? Se que estuvo corto pero me alegra que te gustase =) Espero que te guste este cap también, y que me sigas leyendo! Ja ne!

_**Sayitta-Hinamori:**_

Si que Momo tiene suerte :D Toshiro es tan lindo al invitarla el siempre es lindo con Momo ;) Pobre Bya-kun, Toshiro lo ayudara a salir de su depresión actual, no puede dejar ir a Hisana =( Espero que este cap también te guste y nos leemos a la próxima =D


	9. Planes y dificultades

**Konnichiwa!**

**Aquí les traigo el 9 cap! Matenme si quieren porque tengo este cap listo desde el miércoles y lo subi hasta hoy XD La razón? Simple: ¡El fic llega a su fin! Estoy medio triste por eso, es mi primero Long-fic y no se… Supongo que por eso la gente nunca quiere acabar con los fics XD Estoy aquí con mi perrito Chocolatito a quien le gusto el cap =D Chocolatito les manda saludos a todas =) **

**Nyaaa! La música volvió a inspirarme para este cap y por eso lo termine tan rápido, me inspire bastante y vere cuando acabo el próximo también. Ya dije, no queda mucho para el final.**

**Disclaimer: ****Bleach no es mío, todo el mundo sabe eso… Es propiedad de Tite Kubo-sama. Si fuera mío… Nahhh eso no va a pasar XD**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Secrets****between pages**

**Cap. 9: **

**Planes y dificultades **

-Hola?- susurre algo confundido, mas bien molesto. Si el aun permanecía en ese plan de "No podemos hacer nada…" no prometía no volver a golpearlo… Yo realmente no lo soportaba.

-…Toshiro…- susurro con voz severa pero algo melancólica aun, suspire. Al menos ya no sonaba como antes…- Estaba pensando en lo que dijiste-

-¿en serio? ¿Estas molesto?- pregunte sorprendido, me apoye en un árbol cercano mirando seriamente hacia el frente.

-¡¿Quién TE CREES MOCOSO COMO PARA GOLPEARME?- grito molesto, sonreí… Había vuelto a ser el mismo, no pude evitarlo y reí un poco- ¡¿DE QUE TE RIES IDIOTA!-

-Ah… Ahora que estas en tus cabales hay que hablar seriamente sobre lo sucedido con Hisana- susurre algo molesto por tener que cortar de esta forma el asunto. Teníamos que resolver esto, y llegar a una solución para poder detener a Hisana.

Mire a lo lejos a Hinamori riendo junto a Rukia. También tenia que ir, ella tenia que estar a mi lado o sino… Sentiría que la perdería, ella… Influía mas en mi de lo que creía, si necesitaba fuerza para enfrentar a Byakuya la necesitaba a ella… Ella era mi fuerza.

-…Lo se… Necesitamos hablar…- farfullo ligeramente molesto, suspire sin saber como continuar. Recordé la sonrisa de Hinamori segundos antes de contestar.

-Byakuya, no se como pero detendremos a Hisana. Ella no puede irse…- conteste firme, me imagine su rostro sorprendido y sonreí. Byakuya era predecible cuando estaba susceptible como ahora- Pero primero tienes que saber que Hinamori escucho todo…-

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Esa niña escucho sobre… eso?- grito alterado- ¡¿Ahora que? ¡Tu eras el único que lo sabia Toshiro! ¡¿Qué se supone que hare? Mi orgullo como Kuchiki ha caído-

-Que dramático…- me burle, si bien no era lo mejor para calmarlo no pude evitarlo. Era un exagerado, normalmente frio y calculador. Pero en crisis se volvía demasiado molesto- Como sea, solo nos queda que ella nos ayude con el plan-

-¿Cuál es el plan?- pregunto interesado, medite un momento mirando el cielo.

-No tengo idea, pero tendremos un plan y funcionara- susurre esperando los gritos habituales ante lo incoherente de mi frase. No podía decirle "Lo siento Byakuya, no pensé en un plan por estar correteando tras Ishida e Inoe para ver si al fin eran pareja o no… Olvidándome completamente sobre lo sucedido entre Hisana y tu"

-Mejor… Ven a mi casa con esa chica para charlar…- susurro con aparente tranquilidad… En otras palabras "Estúpido mocoso si no vienes te matare" Asentí con algo de miedo, era perfectamente capaz de matarme- Nos vemos…-

Y corto, guarde el teléfono en mi bolsillo y fije la mirada en Hinamori. Ella también me miraba fijamente. Me sonrió y le sonreí. Aunque las cosas fuesen mal por ahora si tenia a Hinamori a mi lado todo estaría bien. Ella miro a Rukia y le dijo algo rápidamente, se inclino en una reverencia y miro atrás sonriéndole a todos para luego alzar su mano y sacudirla despidiéndose. Se acerco corriendo hacia donde me encontraba y sonrió.

-¡Hitsugaya-kun! ¿Cómo salió la platica con Kuchiki-sama?- pregunto mirándome curiosa, la mire un momento y mire a los demás alejarse- Les dije que teníamos pendientes y que nos disculpasen por irnos de pronto-

-Bien, porque hay que ir a la mansión Kuchiki- murmure tomando su mano, no me importaba tanto ahora entrar en contacto físico con ella. Y a ella no parecía importarle tampoco. El miedo a que ella me rechazase había desaparecido- ¿Te importa?-

-¡Para nada!- exclamo sonriéndome dulce con un ligero sonrojo, desvié la mirada evitando sonrojarme también. Aunque las cosas ya no fuesen como antes ella seguía teniendo efecto en mi- ¿Vamos, Hitsugaya-kun?-

-Vamos, Hinamori…- susurre comenzando a caminar. Ella sonrió nuevamente siguiéndome el paso con lentitud.

La miraba de reojo, iba dando pequeños saltitos mientras caminaba haciendo que los vuelos de su vestido azul se levantasen y cayesen nuevamente. Tenia una mariposa blanca bordada a un lado y llevaba una pequeña chaqueta blanca sobre el vestido, debido al frio de ese día. Mire a lo lejos la mansión, realmente no dejaba de sorprenderme el lujo con el que vivían los Kuchiki. Suspire notando como una pequeña gota mojaba mi rostro, alce la mirada por inercia notando que finas gotas comenzaban a caer del cielo. Bien, ahora comenzaba a llover.

-¡Hay que apresurarnos, Hitsugaya-kun!- exclamo Hinamori mirándome directamente, desvié la mirada al cielo nuevamente- ¿Shiro-chan?-

-Apresúrate si quieres, yo quiero disfrutar un poco de la lluvia- susurre sonriendo, hace mucho no me mojaba en la lluvia. Era una de las cosas que mas gustaba hacer, sin duda.

-¿T-También…? Si es así, entonces me quedare con Shiro-chan…- murmuro apretando ligeramente mi mano, la mire un momento y me sonrió. Decidí no contradecirla, cerré los ojos dejando que la lluvia cayese en mi rostro.

Comencé a caminar con parsimonia, pasando la entrada y deteniéndome entre los arboles de cerezo. Sentía como la lluvia adhería los mechones de mi cabello a mi rostro desordenándolo aun mas. Mire a Hinamori un momento notando que su cabello estaba igual de mojado que el mío, ella en si estaba empapada. Sonreía mirando el cielo algo mas oscuro de lo que debía por las nubes grises.

-Me gusta la lluvia- susurre para después de unos segundos notar lo estúpido que sonó mi afirmación. Me avergoncé ligeramente ante la escasez de mis palabras.

-A mi también… Me gusta mojarme en ella, pero mas verla cuando cae silenciosa…- susurro perdiéndose nuevamente en el cielo, sonreí pensando que quizá no había sido tan estúpido lo que dije- Pero odio los truenos, me aterran-

Reí ante lo infantil de su comentario, ella me miro con reproche. Momo me miro un momento y comenzó a correr hacia la mansión. Tarde unos segundos en asimilar el porque pero después la seguí. Era una de las cosas mas infantiles que hacia en mucho tiempo, pero de cierto modo una carrera me parecía divertido. No tarde en rebasarla, para ser tan delgada era bastante rápida.

Llegue a la puerta de la mansión y me apoye en esta, algo cansado por la corta carrera. Momo no tardo en aparecer también apoyando su mano en mi hombro jadeando igualmente cansada. Saque mi teléfono del bolsillo y marque a Byakuya, no tardo en contestar.

-Oye Byakuya, estamos afuera… ¿Vienes?- susurre sin darle tiempo de decir nada mas. Le oí suspirar, Hinamori me miro extrañada. No quería tocar la puerta, si lo hacia saldrían mayordomos y sirvientas a recibirnos, una ostentosa bienvenida que sin duda odiaba.

-_Bajo en seguida, pero debo decir que esa no es una forma adecuada de saludar. Pero bien, no te reprochare nada…_- susurro molesto, escuche ruido dentro de la mansión y el teléfono cortarse. Segundos después Byakuya abrió la puerta.- Ah, están calados… Pasen-

-¡Con su permiso, Kuchiki-sama!- exclamo Hinamori sonrojándose levemente, ambos pasamos al interior de la descomunal mansión de los Kuchiki. Un lugar lleno de suntuosos muebles, con paredes blanco inmaculado. - ¡Este lugar es inmenso!-

Byakuya se acerco a una sirvienta y le pidió algo que no llegue a escuchar. Luego nos miro y con un ademan nos pidió que le siguiéramos. Sabia que nos dirigiríamos a la sala. Nos sentamos en el enorme sofá negro, la sirvienta llego con un par de toallas en las manos para que Hinamori y yo nos secásemos. Trajeron té caliente y ya sin la servidumbre Byakuya rompió el silencio.

-¿Y bien? Se supone que estamos aquí para buscar una solución ante el dilema presente…- susurro desviando la mirada, segundos después dio un sorbo a su té- Lamento tener que involucrar a la señorita aquí presente en este asunto, pero debido a las circunstancias…-

-Realmente no me importa- interrumpió Hinamori, Byakuya me miro un momento y luego a Hinamori. Si supiera que lo lamentaba por si mismo y no por ella…- Después de todo yo ya sabia de los sentimientos de Kuchiki-sama hacia Hisana-san…-

-¿Eh? ¿Lo sabias, Hinamori?- pregunte algo confundido, si bien ellas se conocían debido a aquel encuentro que hubo entre los cuatro no pensé que llegase a notarlo.

-Así es, no es tan notorio pero logre notarlo debido a la forma en que Kuchiki-sama la miraba… El es mas inexpresivo que Hitsugaya-kun pero lograba notar como fijaba su mirada en ella a cada momento…- murmuro desviando la mirada hacia Byakuya, el abrió los ojos como platos sorprendido por lo dicho- Por eso, pienso que debería ayudar…-

-Bien… Entonces lo primero que hay que planear es el encuentro entre Rukia y ella…- susurro Byakuya bebiendo tranquilamente de su taza, sabia que por dentro se estaba recriminando sobre que alguien lo notase. Pero no lo demostraría.

-¿Encuentro?- pregunto Hinamori, claro que ella aun no se enteraba de la peor parte de la situación. Suspire y me dispuse a explicárselo.

-Ya conoces los sentimientos de Byakuya por Hisana, ella resulto ser hermana de Rukia. Se entero que Byakuya la había adoptado hace tiempo y vino aquí para conocerla y pedirle a Byakuya que la cuidase…- resumí intentando no mirar a Byakuya, recalcarle la situación no era algo de mi agrado. Solo lo hacia sufrir, aun mas…

-Ya veo… Ambas son muy parecidas…- susurro Hinamori mirándome directamente, se sonrojo ligeramente al toparse con mi mirada y luego volteo a ver a Byakuya- ¡D-Definitivamente ayudare a Kuchiki-sama!-

-…Lo agradezco…- susurro mirándola para luego dar un sorbo a su taza de té, Hinamori sonrió y bebió lentamente el té frente a ella- En lo que estábamos entonces…-

-Diría que habría que aplazar lo mas posible el encuentro…- susurre mirando distraídamente la taza de té que sostenía entre mis manos, le di un sorbo y mire como Byakuya sonreí amargamente.

-Eso es imposible, cuando dije que había que planear el encuentro me refería a que debemos buscar el lugar y hora adecuada. Mañana se dará dicho acontecimiento…- susurro con voz melancólica, los ojos chocolate de Hinamori se abrieron como platos. Mire igualmente sorprendido a Byakuya exigiéndole una explicación- Ella llamo antes que llegases, me suplico para que el encuentro se diese mañana mismo debido a que estaría atareada luego por el viaje…-

-Así que será mañana… Bueno, que sea en un lugar poco frecuentado…- murmure sin saber que decirle acerca de ello. Hinamori pareció meditar un momento la situación.

-El parque…- susurro, sus ojos se iluminaron mientras me miraba directamente- ¡El parque de esta tarde, Hitsugaya-kun! Ese lugar es tan apartado que no va nadie, además es bastante tranquilo…-

-Es un parque que queda frente a una heladería… ¿Lo conoces Byakuya?- pregunte mirándole fijamente, el pareció pensarlo un momento- Queda a unas calles de aquí, suele estar desierto….-

-Conozco el lugar, y creo que seria adecuado. Concuerdo- finalizo asintiendo levemente, bueno… Las cosas se estaban tornando serias. Me preocupaba realmente como llegase a salir todo.

-Ya tenemos el lugar y la fecha… Ahora solo queda una duda…- murmure desviando la mirada un momento hacia una de las tantas ventanas de la mansión, mire a Byakuya fijamente- ¿Estas preparado para lo que se viene, Byakuya?-

El abrió los ojos como platos, altamente sorprendido por la pregunta. Pareció meditarlo un momento mientras veía distraídamente la lluvia caer por la ventana. Suspiro (algo extremadamente raro en el) y alzo la mirada. Una sonrisa orgullosa apareció en su rostro.

-¿Por quien me tomas? Respeta niño, soy un Kuchiki- y amplio su sonrisa, llena del orgullo que solo el podía tener. Sonreí también retándolo con la mirada. Sin duda, Byakuya había vuelto.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Me estire con cansancio en la silla de la cocina para después ponerme lentamente en pie, el día anterior había resultado un tanto cansado. Llegue tarde a casa debido a la platica con Byakuya, luego nos dio una paraguas para poder irnos a casa debido a la lluvia. Insistió en darnos dos para que ninguno se mojase pero acabe por convencerlo de que no era necesario, deje a Hinamori en su casa y me fui lentamente hasta la mía disfrutando de la lluvia tenue que caía.

Matsumoto estaba dormida cuando llegue, en el sofá. Estuve esperándome… Quizá para disculparse por la fiesta y rogarme dejarla volver a casa, no lo se realmente. Por el frio que hacia tuve que coger una manta y cubrirla para que no se enfermase, o sino me tocaría soportar a Gin viniendo a visitarla por estar en cama. La idea era repugnante… Dormí bien, aunque algo preocupado por como saldrían las cosas en el encuentro.

Y hoy ya era el día…

Realmente me preocupaba como se lo tomase Rukia, pero mas que nada me preocupaba Byakuya. El era quien mas sufriría por ese encuentro… O quizá Hisana sufriese mas, no lo se realmente. El encuentro se daría al atardecer, y tenia que presentarme para poder apoyar a Byakuya. Hinamori también estaría ahí. Dude un momento pero finalmente decidí ir a la Biblioteca. Quizá Hinamori también estuviese ahí.

-Eso estaría bien…- susurre sin querer

Hoy aun hacia frio, me duche rápidamente y me cambie. Una camiseta negra con una cruz plateada como estampado y una chaqueta blanca con toques plateados en los bolsillos y las muñecas. Estaba bien así. Tome las llaves y salí en silencio intentando no despertar a Matsumoto que aun estaba en el sofá durmiendo profundamente. Suspire desviando la mirada y tome camino a la biblioteca. Quizá hoy también lloviese, el cielo monocromático se encontraba bastante gris. No tarde en llegar, no quedaba tan lejos a decir verdad.

-¡Hitsugaya-san!- grito Ukitake apenas entre, se acerco corriendo a mi y me abrazo fuertemente. Como pude logre zafarme- Realmente no había encontrado tiempo para agradecerle por salvar mi vida… A usted y a Hinamori-san…-

-No tienes nada que agradecer, Ukitake… Yo no hice nada- respondí algo avergonzado, Ukitake pareció notarlo y suavizo su mirada.

-Claro que si, si no se hubiese presentado nadie me hubiese encontrado y probablemente hubiese muerto… Es muy valiente de tu parte Toshiro- contesto sonriéndome, me sorprendió que me llamase repentinamente por mi nombre en vez del usual- Y como agradecimientos…-

Extendió una ¿piñata? En forma de elefante. Era pequeña y azul. Mire a Ukitake quien sonreía ampliamente. Suspire un momento y sin poder contenerme solté una carcajada. Ukitake me miraba sin entender, pero no podía parar de reír. Me aferre a mi estomago intentando dejar de reír, pero ver el animalejo azul y la cara de Ukitake era realmente cómico. Hacia tiempo no me reía así, lentamente deje de reír y me limpie un par de lagrimas que habían salido de la risa. Ukitake me miro apenado.

-¡Esto es tan típico de ti Ukitake! ¡Me alegra ver que estas bien!- solté sonriéndole, el me miro sorprendido- Solo a ti se te podría ocurrir darme algo tan ridículo como agradecimiento…-

-¡Es que leí en internet que hoy en día los jóvenes se divierten de maneras distintas! ¡Y que una de las cosas que adoran los jóvenes son las piñatas y los elefantes! – exclamo casi ofendido, bufe desviando ligeramente la mirada ante lo estúpido que podía ser- ¡Hitsugaya-san no se burle de sus mayores!-

-¿Cuándo dejaras de creer todo lo que lees en internet, Ukitake?- pregunte mirándole de reojo, el sonrió como si déjese "¡Nunca pero gracias por preguntar!"- Como sea, no te convenceré de nada así que iré a ver si encuentro algún libro interesante. La cosa esa azul déjala que yo la recogeré… Algún día-

Ukitake sonrió y asintió, me alegre un poco al verlo tan bien. Por un minuto de aquel día pensé que algo malo le podía suceder. Me dirigí al estante de "Ficción" para buscar algún buen libro. Ojee

-¡Pero suéltame!- escuche de repente, esa voz suave y femenina era definitivamente de Hinamori. Me quede quieto esperando escuchar algo mas.

-Sabes que eso no pasara…- y esa… Una voz profunda y maliciosa que sin duda pertenecía a ese bastardo. Tire el libro en mis manos y pase al otro estante donde los vi.

Hinamori contra la pared con lagrimas en sus ojos. Aizen sosteniendo sus muñecas sobre su cabeza para que ella no pudiese escapar y sonriendo tranquilamente. Su otra mano en el rostro de Hinamori intentando obligarla a voltear. Ella se opuso pero el insistió intentando tomar a la fuerza sus labios. No lo hagas…

¡Suéltala! ¡No la toques! …No… - ¡NO LA TOQUES!-

No lo soporte. Corrí hacia ambos y aseste un golpe en la cara de Aizen, apartándolo de ella. El me miro aturdido y aproveche para golpearlo de nuevo y tomar la mano de Hinamori.

-Maldito mocoso…- escuche susurrar apenas audible al bastardo aquel.

Corrí hacia el pasillo lo más rápido posible. Apenas salimos ella me miro sollozando por lo bajo y me abrazo. La abrace fuertemente y algo posesivo, la escena donde Aizen intentaba besarla no salía de mi cabeza. La abrace mas fuerte sintiendo su corazón acelerado, aunque no sabia si era el suyo o el mío el que palpitaba de esa forma.

-Shiro-chan… tengo algo que decirte…-

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Hey! Llegamos ya al que seria el noveno cap del fic XD Estoy de mal humor debido a que el fic se termina y es mi primer fic largo y… BUAAAAA! *Sniff* *Sniff* Bueno ya que XD El fic tendrá 11 caps y un epilogo, creo que el próximo cap será el mas largo pero aun no se porque solo llevo una pagina escrita XD Ya vere cuando lo subo, intentare no tardarme tanto como este que lo tenia desde ayer y no lo subi XD Aquí ya se planean las cosas y ya mañana es el encuentro O-O**

**Ya que ya había resuelto los asuntos pendientes era hora de acabar el fic, yo sabia que no seria tan largo pero bueno… Agradesco el apoyo y espero que me sigan hasta el final :D**

_**Nana-chan: **_

En serio te paso eso? Me paso en una ocasión en la que me llego la inspiración para un fic IchiRuki y mientras escribía se apago la Shiba-san (Nombre de mi computadora XD) Y perdí el documento entero pero me alegro que estés mejor ahora, y claro que sigas escribiendo, me pasare pronto por tu fic tenlo por seguro ;) Regresando al fic XD También me molesta la acitud de Bya-kun! Cuando lo escribí se me ocurrió el golpe para desquitarme la rabia contra el XD Momo consolándolo Awww! Nadie mejor que ella para estar al lado de Toshiro… Hahahaha a mi también me fascina ver discutir a Ichi y Uryu ;D Ya tengo planeado el final para el fic, lastimosamente será pronto pero ya veremos que tengo varios proyectos en mente XD Tambien me alegro que Uryu no se desmayara XD Espero que me sigas leyendo, que sigas escribiendo y que te cuides claro :D

_**Divprince:**_

Me alegra saber que me seguiras leyendo :D Creeme no eres la única feliz por el golpe y quien no esta molesta por la actitud de Byakuya ¬¬ Nadie se esperaba que Rukia aplaudiese XD Y claro, Shiro y Momo siempre son tan Awww! Hahaha pobre Ishida, espero que sigas leyendo hasta el fin, y claro espero que te guste el cap!

_**Snoogle goo: **_

A mi también se me acabo antojando un batido de vainilla ¬¬ quiza busque uno luego XD ¿Original? Me alegro XD Espero verte hasta el final ;D

_**Any-chan15: **_

Yo se que estuvo fuera de tema pero tenia que resolver todo lo de ellos dos por aparte para poder acabar el fic en paz XD Hahahaha todos quieren beso entre esos dos :D Ya veremos como acaba todo entre esos dos =) Cuidate y espero que te guste este cpa, Ja ne!

_**Sayitta-Hinamori: **_

Bya-kun se lo merecía u.u, Toshiro no suele ser violento pero últimamente parece que si XD Bya-kun debe pelear y dar todo por el amor, asi debe ser. Ah la cita fingida debió de ser real, bien lo aprovecharon tienes razón XD Justo en la mejor parte siempre interrumpen las cosas u.u que mal… Espero que este cap también te guste!


	10. Revelaciones y encuentros

**Nyaaa!**

**Hola para todo el mundo! :D Aquí ya traigo el 10mo cap del fic, creo que si lo pienso bien este es el mas largo del fic XD Y el penúltimo también -.- Hoy estoy feliz por finalmente entender mate =) Pero eso no viene al caso en verdad ¬¬ **

**El cap me costo mucho debido al largo de este, aunque no es TAAAAAAN largo aun asi tenia que poner muchas cosas aquí… La hice larga para el encuentro pero finalmente AQUÍ ESTA! Sin mas, el fic!**

**Disclaimer: ****Bleach no es mío, todo el mundo sabe eso… Es propiedad de Tite Kubo-sama. Si fuera mío… Ulquiorra no hubiera muerto -.- **

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Secrets between pages**

**Cap. 10: **

**Revelaciones y encuentros**

Llevábamos sentados al menos 10 minutos frente a frente sin que ella dijese nada. Estaba nervioso, últimamente las noticias que me daban siempre eran malas y temía que me podía decir ella sobre ese imbécil.

-¿Dirás algo?- pregunte impaciente, normalmente siendo ella esperaría hasta que pudiese hablar pero los nervios me mataban. Necesitaba saber que sucedía ahí. Ella respingo y sollozo un poco para luego aclararse la garganta.

-No fui del todo sincera contigo, Shiro-chan… Hay muchas cosas que debo decirte sobre mi- susurro desviando la mirada ligeramente, apreté los puños instintivamente irritándome cada vez mas por mi ignorancia- Primero que nada…. ¿Recuerdas que dije que mis padres estaban de viaje? Mentí… Mama y papa murieron cuando era niña… Vivo con mi abuela, pero ella es anciana y no puede cuidar tanto de mi. Yo la cuido a ella, no quise mentirte pero realmente no me gusta hablar de ello y… Respecto a Aizen-sensei…-

-No me cuentes nada que no quieras Hinamori…- farfulle intentando no gritarle que me dijese ´lo que sucedía con el bastardo de Aizen.

-¡No! ¡Yo quiero contártelo todo!... Lo que pasa con sensei es que…- ella bajo la mirada jugando con sus manos en un gesto nervioso- Yo…. Salí con el por un tiempo…- mi mente se quedo en blanco un segundo… Oh dios, no me preparaba para oír algo así…- ¡Pero ya no!-

-Espera…- susurre llevando una mano a mi pecho y cerrando los ojos. Logre percibir el latido tenue de mi corazón, bastante débil pero latía. Al menos conseguía seguir respirando… - Continua-

-Fue hace un par de meses… Aizen-sensei era listo, apuesto y amable con todos… Caí rendida ante el… - susurro con la voz un poco quebrada, sentía que iba a morir al escucharla alagar a ese bastardo en mi cara…- Comencé mis intentos de ser al mejor de la clase para lograr llamar su atención. Me volví la mejor, pero… A el no le importo. Entonces baje mis notas, y el me llamo para hablar. Sin querer solté que me había enamorado de el, fue sin pensarlo… Con un "¿Qué te sucede, Momo-chan?" le solté tal cosa… Entonces me dijo que siempre estuvo al pendiente de mi y que saliésemos…-

-… Mm…- baje la mirada y con mi mano libre (debido a que la derecha estaba en mi pecho para que no me diese un paro cardiaco) me revolví el cabello ocultando así lo cristalinos que estaban mis ojos. Tenia la vista en el suelo, pero nublada por las lagrimas ¿Por qué me lastimaba de esta forma? ¿Por qué me hablaba de su romance con Aizen?

Yo la amaba, y esto no era justo.

-Esto paso hace un tiempo, al menos tres o cuatro meses… Entonces comenzamos a salir… Citas normales, era tan feliz… Aizen-sensei era casi como un dios para mi… Salir con alguien como el era fabuloso pero…- ella tembló unos minutos y busco mi mirada, imposible que la mirase sintiéndome tan patético…- Aizen-sensei no era tan bueno como parecía… Solo me uso para regresar con una chica… Creo que su nombre era Hallibel, no lo recuerdo bien… Ellos salieron pero el la termino aunque al verla con otro decidió que quería estar con ella de nuevo… Y me uso… Estuve muy deprimida entonces…-

-¿Aizen… Te uso?- pregunte apretando los puños. Odie aun mas a ese bastardo… Odiaba sin duda a Aizen Sosuke

-Si… Sigo en su clase, pero no tengo ninguna relación con el ni nada… Vengo a esta Biblioteca desde antes de conocerlo…- susurro ella intentando que su voz sonase bien, pero no lo logro del todo- Ahora te conocí a ti Hitsugaya-kun… Estuve muy deprimida y no se porque hizo eso ahora…. Yo ya no lo quiero, el ahora es solo una persona mas… Aizen-sensei es una mala persona… Por eso, no se que sucedió… Creo que no le gusta cuando chicas que le pertenecieron se mezclan con otros…-

-Entonces por… por eso te ataco o lo que sea…- susurre cohibido, no lograba asimilar del todo que Hinamori hubiese salido con Aizen… Que este la hubiese usado y que Hinamori ya no lo amase…

Hinamori… ¿Paso sola por todo esto? Me pregunte entonces si ella tenia algún amigo, nunca la había visto con alguien en verdad… Solo con Rukia, Ichigo, Gin… Amigos que conoce por mi, exceptuando a Gin. No sabia casi nada de ella, y eso me frustraba demasiado… No dudaba que la amase porque no la conociese tanto como quisiera, pero me gustaría saber mas de ella…

Momo era una chica linda, bastante lista aunque no lo pareciese, tierna, amable y bastante perceptiva con las emociones de los demás. Gustaba de los libros, mas de romance. Le gustaba el chocolate, y el helado de vainilla. Cumplía el 3 de Junio… ¿Edad? No lo se… Quizá 15 o 16… No podía ser mayor que mis actuales 17 años de edad.

-¿H-Hitsugaya-kun?- pregunto con la voz aun mas quebrada, como si creyese que estaba molesto. Pero no lo estaba, estaba frustrado…

-¿Cuántos años tienes, Hinamori?- pregunte sin importarme que la interrogante misma carecía de sentido. Ella me miro sin entender, mis ojos debían estar menos cristalinos que antes porque mi vista estaba un poco menos nublada.

-Yo… ¿Mi edad? Tengo dieciséis años…- murmuro aun confundida- ¿Por qué lo preguntas…? ¿Cuántos años tiene Hitsugaya-kun?-

-Tengo diecisiete…- conteste mecánicamente. Me concentre en los latidos tenues de mi corazón, débiles pero seguían. Mi corazón seguiría latiendo aunque yo no quisiese…

-Entonces… ¿Estas molesto?- pregunto en un susurro temeroso, apreté los puños y aclare mi garganta para que mi voz saliese lo mas clara y severa posible. Solté un pequeño suspiro y alce la mirada, fulminándola como solo yo podría hacerlo. Ella se estremeció.

-¿Por qué estaría molesto? ¿Por qué me ocultaste algo así? ¿Por qué me mentiste? – pregunte entrecerrando los ojos, ella soltó un ligero sollozo sintiéndose culpable. Suspire y me revolví el cabello- No estoy molesto tonta, solo frustrado por lo poco que te conozco…-

-¿Eh?- soltó ella alzando la vista con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, desvié la mirada y después de meditarlo la mire de nuevo. Nuestras miradas se encontraron como hace mucho no pasaba- ¿No me odias?-

-No seas idiota, nunca podría odiarte- la contradije sonriendo burlesco, ella sonrió y se le escaparon las lagrimas- Me frustra ver cuan poco se sobre ti, Hinamori… pero fuera de eso no estoy molesto-

-¡Gracias, Shiro-chan!- soltó levantándose de su silla y lanzándose a abrazarme. Me avergoncé como hace mucho no me pasaba. Me solté como pude y busque una escusa. Mis ojos se clavaron en el reloj.

-¡HINAMORI! ¡TENEMOS QUE IRNOS!—grite exasperado, no faltaba mucho para el atardecer. Y habíamos quedado en el parque para el encuentro… Nos pusimos en pie de un salto y sin perder tiempo salimos de la biblioteca camino al parque.

Corrimos lo mas rápido posible, no tardamos tanto en dar con el parque. Solo un par de personas estaban ahí. Suspire aliviado, había sido una buena idea situar el encuentro ahí, no había prácticamente nadie…

Al llegar Byakuya esperaba sentado en una banca con Hisana a su lado. El me miro agradeciéndome la presencia, pero ligeramente molesto por la impuntualidad. Hinamori se acerco sonriéndoles a Byakuya e Hisana.

-¡Buenas tardes Hisana-san, Kuchiki-sama!- saludo sonriéndoles dulcemente con un pequeño sonrojo en el rostro. Se apoyo en sus rodillas inclinándose ligeramente para tomar aire.

-Buenas tardes Hitsugaya-san, Momo-chan…- saludo Hisana sonriéndonos amable, podía notar la tristeza y nerviosismo en su voz. Hisana debía estar muriendo por dentro por este encuentro.

-Si… Hola…- susurre desviando la mirada ligeramente avergonzado por el formalismo. Hinamori me miro reprochándome la falta de cortesía- Am… Byakuya, Nakano…-

-Solo Hisana por favor…- respondió sonriéndome avergonzada, Byakuya me miro fastidiado por la confianza que me tenia con apenas solo un par de encuentros.

-Hisana entonces…- susurre sentándome al lado de Byakuya, no había proferido ni un sonido desde nuestra llegada y realmente me preocupaba.- ¿Quedaste mudo o que?-

-Buenas tardes para ti también, Toshiro- farfullo entre dientes completamente molesto, sonreí tranquilizándole un poco. Suspire y pensé en preguntar, quizá fuese malo pero debía hacerlo.

-¿Y Rukia?- pregunte mirándolos sin entender, vi mas conveniente llamarla por su nombre. El apellido podría afectar a Hisana. Byakuya me miro agradeciendo mi cuidado. Hinamori se sentó al lado de Hisana en la amplia banqueta del parque.

-Ella aun no ha llegado…- murmuro Byakuya cerrando los ojos sin expresión alguna, hoy estaba mas inexpresivo que nunca. Hace mucho no le veía así.

-Ya veo… ¿Y si la llamo?- pregunto Hinamori sonriéndoles a ambos, intentaba animar un poco a todos con su sonrisa alegre. Hisana asintió enérgicamente. Saque mi teléfono y busque un numero en toda la lista.

-No tiene caso, su teléfono esta apagado- corto Byakuya entreabriendo los ojos con su expresión llena de frialdad. Di con el numero y coloque mi teléfono en mi oído, el estúpido repiqueteo me estaba matando.

-¿Hola Ichigo? ¿Rukia esta contigo?- pregunte intentando calmar el nerviosismo que me aquejaba. Ichigo profirió un quejido indicándome que Rukia estaba con el.

_-No creo que tenga que responder eso… Por si las dudas, la enana esta a salvo…_- murmuro algo confundido, Byakuya abrió los ojos como platos al escucharme mencionarlo, a nadie se le había ocurrido que estaban juntos…- _La encontré en un parque… Estaba trepada en un árbol alto, durmió en mi casa… ¡Eh no pienses mal! ¡No quiero que Byakuya me mate!-_

-Nunca pensé mal Kurosaki idiota…- susurre intentando esconder al sonrisa, Byakuya me miro rindiéndome explicaciones- Eres incapaz de hacerle algo a Kuch… Rukia quiero decir…- suspire maldiciendo mi descuido- ¿Podrías traerla al parque cerca de la biblioteca a la que voy? Al que fuimos el otro día donde Ishida se le declaro a Inoe… Es que… La necesitamos aquí ¿si?-

-_Estoy al corriente con eso… Rukia me dijo que tienen una especie de reunión porque le van a contar algo de su familia verdadera…-_ ¡¿BYAKUYA NO LE DIJO A RUKIA SOBRE HISANA? ¡¿Es estúpido o que? Lo fulmine con la mirada y suspire intentando calmarme.

-¿Podrías traerla acá? La estamos esperando…- susurre guardando la calma lo mas posible… Ichigo bufo y colgó, eso era su manera de decir "Si, vamos para allá" entonces note que me miraban exigiendo explicaciones- Vienen para acá-

El silencio era mortal, nadie dijo nada después de mi afirmación. No era que yo hubiese hecho algo mal, solo que todos estaban aun mas nerviosos ahora… El momento en que se vieran seria crucial para como se desarrollasen las cosas de aquí en mas. Tenia que salir todo bien, pero a nuestro favor no jugaba nada en verdad… Byakuya lo dificulto aun mas al no decirle absolutamente nada Rukia.

Tenia que saber jugar mis cartas, Byakuya e Hisana acabarían juntos. No se como pero lo harían porque el era mi amigo y yo lo ayudaría hasta el final. Era eso o nada… Los Kuchiki eran mi familia ahora y daría todo por ellos, además ahora hasta Hinamori estaba involucrada en el asunto y yo no tenia planeado defraudar a nadie.

Dos siluetas se acercaron a paso lento. A medida que se acercaban note que era Rukia de la mano de Ichigo, ella traía una bufanda rosa a la que se aferraba con su otra mano. Una chaqueta roja que le quedaba bastante larga y abajo una falda blanca. Medias negras también. Se veía bastante bien, Ichigo iba como siempre. Con una camiseta azul pálido con un 15 estampado en blanco y rojo y jeans desgastados. Al verlos cerca Byakuya e Hisana se pusieron en pie, Hisana se oculto tras Byakuya algo temerosa. Temblaba mucho.

-¡Ni-sama!- exclamo Rukia apenas lo vio. Hinamori y yo nos miramos y nos pusimos en pie también- ¿Hitsugaya-ni-san? ¿Hinamori?... ¿Qué pasa Ni-sama? ¿Quién esta tras de ti?-

-Rukia tranquila…- susurro Ichigo con una voz bastante tranquila y algo melosa logrando que ella suspirase y se relajase un poco. Byakuya me miro buscando tranquilidad también, le sonreí calmándolo un poco y dándole ánimos, una sonrisa tenue que decía "Todo estará bien".

-Rukia… Tu sabes muy bien que yo te encontré y que no eres legítimamente una Kuchiki- comenzó Byakuya con voz serena- Hace relativamente poco conocí a alguien de tu familia original, es tu hermana mayor. Hisana Nakano-

Byakuya se aparto dejando ver a Hisana, Rukia abrió los ojos como platos altamente sorprendida. Ichigo miro a Hisana y luego a Rukia notando el increíble parentesco, pero que la imagen e Hisana era mas pacifica y suave, con un aire melancólico. Lo contrario a la vivacidad que Rukia emanaba. Hisana sonrió intentando aparentar tranquilidad cuando ella era la mas nerviosa.

-Ni-sama… ¡¿Qué planeas? ¡¿Piensas alejarme de ti?- alzo la voz con los ojos ligeramente cristalizados, Ichigo se apresuro colocando ambas manos en los hombros de Rukia y besando gentilmente su cabello. Aquella delicadeza que Kurosaki no poseía me sorprendía-… Bien… Estoy dispuesta a escuchar…-

-¡No! ¡No te alejare de tu familia, Rukia!- clamo Hisana batiendo las manos, parecía estar a punto de llorar- Solo… Yo solo quería conocerte Rukia… Eres mi hermanita, lo se. Ahora tienes una muy buena familia y amigos… Estas muy bien aquí, y seria incapaz de arrebatarte todo esto… Tienes a Byakuya-sama, Hitsugaya-san, Momo-chan y hasta estas enamorada…-

Ichigo y Rukia se sonrojaron de golpe, Rukia desvió la mirada y cerro los ojos analizando momentáneamente la situación. Ichigo le susurro algo al oído que no llegamos a escuchar. Repentinamente sentí una presión en mi mano, baje la mirada encontrándola entrelazada con la de alguien mas. Alce la vista notando que Hinamori se había colocado a mi lado y tomaba mi mano, tenia la otra mano en el pecho oprimiéndolo debido al nerviosismo. Di un pequeño apretón a su mano inspirándole confianza a ella también, mire a Byakuya sonriéndole nuevamente. El asintió entendiendo que las cosas iban bien.

Nuestro plan, era mas o menos dejarlas que se encontrasen y luego pedirle a Hisana su fecha de viaje. Persuadirla que no se fuese y si eso no servía; obligaríamos a Byakuya a decirle lo que sentía y así la retendríamos aquí. Pero si este encuentro salía mal entonces tendríamos que cambiarlo todo, porque seria egoísta pedirle a Hisana que se quedara si Rukia la odiaba.

-¿Qué quieres, entonces?- pregunto Rukia mordiendo su labio inferior en un gesto nervioso. Hisana jugo con el borde de su chaqueta blanca, en conjunto con la larga falda azul que traía. La ropa le hacia ver mas joven y por tanto mas parecida a Rukia aun.

-Yo… no interferiré en tu vida, me iré… Pero solo quería verte una vez y pedirte perdón. Pero creo fervientemente que estas mejor aquí…- susurro sonriéndole dulcemente a Rukia, ella abrió los ojos como platos y acerco lentamente a Hisana soltándose de Ichigo-Quería abrazar por una vez a mi hermanita…-

Rukia sonrió ligeramente, enternecida por al actitud y palabras afables de Hisana. Su tono de voz nostálgico y su sonrisa tenue lograrían conmover a cualquiera, y Rukia no era la excepción. Rukia se sonrojo. Hisana lentamente y con cuidado se acerco a Rukia. Al tenerla tan cerca se quebró, las lagrimas se escaparon de sus ojos y se abalanzo sobre Rukia encerrándola entre sus brazos. Ella lentamente y con vergüenza correspondió al abrazo. Byakuya sonrió, hasta a el logro conmoverlo la escena. Hinamori soltó un ligero suspiro de alivio, ella era a quien mas enternecía esta escena aunque debía admitir que incluso a mi me conmovía este encuentro… Minutos después Hisana le soltó y retrocedió.

-…Ten una buena vida, Rukia…- susurro y le acaricio la cabeza, Rukia asintió confundida e Hisana se acerco a Byakuya. Me tense en el acto apretando ligeramente la mano de Hinamori. Esto no me agradaba- ¿Byakuya-sama? Es la primera vez que le veo sonreír… Me alegro, porque esta es la ultima vez que nos veremos…-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué… Porque dices eso?- pregunto Byakuya entrando en pánico, ella sonrió mientras las lagrimas bañaban su rostro.

-Me voy mañana en el vuelo de las 6 pm… Byakuya-sama… ¡Hasta nunca! ¡Realmente me alegro en lo mas profundo de mi corazón de haberle conocido!- respondió sonriéndole.- ¡Gracias, Byakuya-sama!-

Entonces comenzó a correr dejándonos a todos completamente perplejos… Esto no podía ser peor.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Estaba aturdido aun, después del encuentro Byakuya se marcho en silencio y después Ichigo se llevo a Rukia a tomar un helado. Deje a Hinamori en su casa sin pronunciar palabra alguna, y me vine a mi casa. Ahora, después de una noche de insomnio pensaba en que hacer. Pase el día entero encerrado en mi cuarto y ahora ya marcaban las 4:43pm. En una hora Hisana estaría abordando un vuelo a un lugar desconocido para nunca volver, nunca mas la veríamos y sin duda Byakuya moriría de tristeza. Y yo no haría nada… de nuevo.

Golpee la pared con fuerza, no soportaba esta idea. Ya le había dado mil vueltas al asunto y la única solución que se me ocurría era imposible, porque muy probablemente Byakuya estaría en casa solo… Mire el reloj de nuevo, ya eran las 4:51… Me levante apresuradamente, haría hasta lo imposible para juntarlos y que hubiera un maldito final feliz de una estúpida vez por todas. Me coloque una chaqueta azul sobre la camisa blanca a botones que traía. Tome mis llaves y salí corriendo, ignorando siquiera que Matsumoto estaba con Gin en la sala.

Corrí lo mas rápido posible, llegando sin querer a la Biblioteca debido a que esta estaba camino a la mansión Kuchiki. Al acercarme note una silueta familiar llegar a los primeros escalones de la Biblioteca, se inclino levemente colocando las manos en sus rodillas para tomar aire. Otra cosa que sabia de ella era que no era muy rápida y se cansaba fácil.

-¡HINAMORI!- grite al llegar a su lado tome una bocanada de aire logrando que ella me mirase por el grito- ¡Tenemos que evitar a toda costa que Hisana se vaya! ¡Vamos a la mansión de los Kuchiki a buscar al inútil de Byakuya!-

-¡Luego nos vamos al aeropuerto y Kuchiki-sama el dice lo que siente evitando que ella se vaya! ¡O si no simplemente buscamos la manera de evitar que aborde el avión!- grito jadeando con las mejillas sonrojadas, asentí y ella asintió también. Teníamos el plan listo, tome su mano y corrí nuevamente halándola conmigo.

Mi velocidad era buena, constando la situación y lo que nos tardaríamos en convencer a Byakuya. Tuve que parar momentáneamente debido al cansancio de Hinamori, pero ella con una mirada me indico seguir y ambos emprendimos marcha nuevamente. Divise a lo lejos los jardines de cerezo de los Kuchiki. Nos acercamos cada vez mas; mi corazón palpitaba a mil por hora debido al cansancio y también al nerviosismo. Sentía que tarde o temprano me daría un paro cardiaco. Hinamori debía estar igual o peor que yo.

Entramos al jardín corriendo entre los cerezos, jadeábamos con fuerza bastante cansados por tanto correr. Llegamos finalmente a la puerta y abrí sin pensarlo. Los sirvientes me miraban atónitos, una chica se acerco a mi dispuesta a preguntar que hacia ahí pero no le di tiempo, tome una enorme bocanada de aire y grite lo mas fuerte que pude.

-¡BYAKUYA KUCHIKI BAJA EN ESTE PRECISO INSTANTE!- grite logrando alarmar a todos y que mi voz retumbase por toda la mansión. Dos minutos después (antes que nos echaran de la mansión) apareció Byakuya en las escaleras con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¿Toshiro?- me miro y miro a Hinamori.- ¿Qué hacen aquí?-

Subí las escaleras y hale su corbata negra arrastrándolo hacia abajo, Hinamori tomaba aire mientras. Al pasar a su lado tome su mano halándola también a la sala donde nos reunimos anteriormente. Obligue a Byakuya a sentarse y Hinamori se sentó a mi lado.

Repase a Byakuya con la mirada, lucia igual que siempre aunque algo mas informal de lo acostumbrado debido al llamativo violáceo de su chaqueta, una camisa a botones blanca como era su costumbre y una corbata negra. Mire a Hinamori también, no lo había notado antes pero hoy se veía muy bien, llevaba una falda turquesa algo larga con una blusa blanca bastante delicada y una chaqueta marrón algo corta. Su cabello negro suelto con una cinta turquesa en el. Sonreí y mire a Byakuya de nuevo, no era momento para eso.

-Byakuya… ¡Tenemos un plan!- exclame sonriéndole para animarlo, el no se inmuto siquiera. Hinamori asintió emocionada.- Podemos retenerla en el aeropuerto, antes de que el vuelo despegue y pedirle que se quede… ¡Puedes decirle todo lo que te estas guardando Byakuya!-

-Olvídalo, es una causa noble… Pero será en vano- corto Byakuya con la voz cargada de rabia, me puse en pie y lo tome por el cuello de la camisa. Hinamori se puso en pie de un salto.

-¡Shiro-chan! ¡Para!- grito aferrándose a mi brazo intentando halarme hacia atrás, pero con una mirada fulminante y un ligero empujo ella me dejo. Clave mis ojos en los de Byakuya quien estaba sorprendido por mi rudeza. Últimamente reaccionaba de esta forma, y eso no era bueno.

-¡SI NO QUIERES QUE TE GOLPEE RETIRA LO DICHO, IDIOTA! ¡¿Qué paso con el orgullo Kuchiki? ¡UN KUCHIKI QUE NO LUCHA NO MERECE LLEVAR EL APELLIDO!- grite lo mas firme que pude altamente irritado por la maldita actitud que tomaba Byakuya ante esta situación. El me miro con los ojos abiertos como platos, lo solté y se quedo quieto analizando la situación.

Suspire y me senté nuevamente esperando que el milagro del siglo ocurriese y Byakuya cambiase de opinión. Hinamori me miraba nerviosamente con las manos en su pecho intentando calmarse, mientras Byakuya pensaba se me ocurrió disculparme. Odiaba con todo mi ser que Hinamori viese lo brusco que podía ser estando molesto.

-Hinamori…- susurre con cautela, ella respingo y me miro sonriendo torpemente- Lamento que tengas que verme así… No suelo ser violento ni nada pero… Si Byakuya no reacciona…-

Solté un quejido inconscientemente, enrede las manos en mi cabello, atrás de mi cabeza, sosteniéndola asustado de solo pensarlo. ¿Perdería nuevamente todo aquello que quería? Porque si Byakuya sufría lo estaría perdiendo y decepcionaría a Hinamori… A Rukia e Ichigo también. Y todo esto era frustrante. Si no lograba hacer nada de nuevo, moriría… No me permitiría tal cosa. Hinamori tomo mis manos y las entrelazo con las suyas para calmarme, sonrió apacible.

-Todo estará bien Shiro-chan…- susurro sonriendo mas amplio- Kuchiki-sama sabe que la ama y no puede dejarla ir…-

Confié en sus palabras, creí en ella vehementemente como hace mucho no lo hacia. Mire el reloj, marcaban ya las 5:31 pm… a solo media hora del vuelo de Hisana. Mire a Byakuya quien seguía inmerso en sus cavilaciones. Esto me estaba exasperando. Hinamori tomo mis manos fuertemente inspirándome cada vez mas confianza. Byakuya nos miro.

-¿Cuál es su plan exactamente?- pregunto frunciendo el seño ligeramente, un gesto de vergüenza y derrota. Sonreí ampliamente.

-¡Pues ve a buscar tu auto que nos vamos al aeropuerto!- respondí sonriéndole animado, Hinamori me miro algo sorprendida por mi actitud positiva y mi carácter repentinamente animado.

-¿Eso es tu plan? ¡Tendrás que arrastrarme fuera de aquí si quieres que vaya con ustedes!- protesto cruzándose de brazos mientras fruncía el seño, esta vez, con molestia. Me puse en pie mirando fijamente a Hinamori.

-¿No te dejaras convencer? Vaya… Que testarudo…- susurre moviendo a ambos lados la cabeza, negando. El me miro con cierto miedo.

-¿Q-Que harás?- pregunto titubeando ligeramente, yo sonreí y saque mi teléfono. Hinamori me miraba atenta igual que Byakuya. Marque uno de los últimos números del directorio y espere a que contestara, escuchando un fuerte barullo del otro lado.

-¿Hola? ¿Yoruichi?- susurre escuchando los gritos de Urahara y Tesai del otro lado de la línea junto con la risa estridente de Yoruichi. Lo puse en altavoz, la risa burlesca y femenina logro que Byakuya se estremeciera de pies a cabeza.

-¡CORTA ESO!- grito señalando el teléfono, Momo no entendía. Pero claro, era yo el único que sabia que la peor pesadilla de Byakuya era ella.

-_¡Toshiro, cuanto tiempo! ¿Adivino? ¡El miedoso de Byakuyabo cometió alguna estupidez de nuevo! ¡¿Quieres que vaya para allá?- _grito la estridente voz de Yoruichi para luego estallar en carcajadas.- _¡Oye Kisuke! ¡Prepárate que le haremos visita al pequeño y miedoso Byakuyabo! ¡Deja de chillar como nena también! ¡Vamos entonces Toshiro!-_

Byakuya me arrebato el teléfono y corto la llamada. Hiperventilaba de la rabia, hace mucho no lo veía así de nervioso y molesto. Torció la boca y alzo la mirada frunciendo el seño lo mas posible.

-¡BIEN! ¡Iré! ¡Pero me niego a manejar!- grito molesto caminando intentando disimular la molestia y al vergüenza, y claro, el posible sonrojo en su rostro. Fue hacia la puerta principal, le dijo algo a uno de los mayordomos y este tomo el teléfono haciendo una llamada que duro menos de un minuto, como si anunciase alguna cosa o algo asi.

Hinamori me sonrió sin entender del todo lo que había sucedido, seguimos a Byakuya a la puerta. Suspire e intente no reírme. Las reacciones de Byakuya siempre eran graciosa, por supuesto, mas aun cuando Yoruichi Shihouin esta cerca.

-Esa mujer, Yoruichi es la peor pesadilla de Byakuya… Por eso la llame, es la peor y la única amenaza contra el- le explique notando como Byakuya se tensaba. Me había escuchado- Se conocen desde que Byakuya era un niño según me han dicho, ella pertenece a una casa adinerada también pero renuncio a todo ello… Ella es la única persona capaz de hacer que Byakuya pierda completamente la compostura-

-¿Ella es tu amenaza? Suena como una persona interesante…- murmuro Hinamori esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, mire como Byakuya abría las puertas de golpe. La luz del atardecer nos dio de lleno en el rostro, entrecerré los ojos notando como el deportivo negro que conducía Byakuya se encontraba en la puerta. El abrió la puerta delantera y se sentó apoyo esperando que dijésemos algo

-Bueno… ¿Kuchiki-sama maneja?- pregunto Hinamori inocente, el me fulmino con la mirada y negó con rabia- ¿Entonces?-

-No se ustedes- gruño desviando la mirada y cruzándose de brazos.

-Yo manejare entonces…- susurre no muy convencido de mis palabras; ambos me miraron sorprendidos. Hinamori sonrió maravillada al pensar que a mis 17 ya tenia permiso o algo…

-¡OLVIDALO! ¡¿Estas loco? ¡Quiero llegar en una pieza al aeropuerto!- protesto Byakuya alterado, se apoyo con mas firmeza prohibiéndome la entrada a su auto. Estaba verdaderamente alterado, de lo contrario no dejaría que le oyésemos gritar de esta forma. Byakuya siempre habla educadamente, era extraño oírlo de esta forma.

-¿Hitsugaya-kun sabe manejar?- pregunto Hinamori mirando el auto algo sorprendida, claro… No todos los días se ve Lamborghini así. Intente no pensar en el fabuloso auto de Byakuya. No era tiempo para ello.

-Algo así…-susurre cohibido, Byakuya gruño. Estaba seguro de lo que se venia, por eso me avergonzaba… Byakuya miro a Hinamori fijamente.

-Puede manejar… Claro, pero no tiene sentido direccional además de que es pésimo para estacionarse… Por eso no tiene permiso, además de que maneja a una velocidad acelerada… Demasiado.- resumió Byakuya, si bien el si quisiera podría resumir cada accidente que he tenido las veces que he intentado manejar, no había tiempo- Si quieres morir, déjalo manejar-

-No hay otra opción por ahora, Byakuya-san…- refutó Hinamori completamente decidida. Byakuya me miro sorprendido al notar el cambio. ¿Cuándo "Kuchiki-sama" había pasado a ser "Byakuya-san"? Sin duda Hinamori sentía mayor confianza con Byakuya, quizá porque esta era la primera vez que le dirigía oficialmente la palabra.

Aparte de al presentación claro.

-Bueno, entonces apártate que yo manejo- y sonreí, orgulloso por la confianza que me tenia Hinamori. Porque por primera vez alguien me confiaba un auto.

Y porque solo esta vez, pensaba hacer las cosas bien.

Hinamori fue atrás, Byakuya de copiloto y yo al frente, tome las llaves y le encendí. Hace mucho no tomaba un volante, al ultima vez me estrelle contra un árbol y Byakuya me prohibió volver a conducir. Claro, no fue mi culpa pero los autos de Byakuya siempre son tan rápidos y definitivamente adoraba eso.

Sonreí y arranque. Hinamori gimió y Byakuya se aferro al asiento. Sin duda, ir tan rápido era lo mejor. Pise a fondo y sin pensarlo realmente, cuando conducía no pensaba mucho como habitualmente lo hacia. Una sonrisa de autosuficiencia se plasmo en mi rostro, hace mucho no conducía y esto era lo mejor…

Ahora solo nos quedaba llegar en menso de 10 minutos al aeropuerto, o todo estaría perdido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**PENULTIMO CAP! XD El mas largo de todo el fic y sin duda uno de los mas decisivos ya todo esta por terminar en ese encuentro tan esperado =D Subire el final el viernes próximo, (28/10/11) ya vere como le haga para acabarlo XD No tengo mucho que decir, mas que espero que me sigan hasta el final y que apoyen el fic claro esta…**

**Por cierto, el auto de Byakuya es un Lamborghini Murciélago, ese auto me fascina desde que una amiga me comento que algún dia esperaba tener uno… No se mucho de autos, pero ese es maravilloso *¬* **

**El próximo cap ya acaba todo y subiré un epilogo también! Espero que les guste este cap! XD REVIEW!**

_**Snoogle goo:**_

Hola! Yo se, también extrañare mi fic T-T… XD Pero ya veras que las cosas se ponen interesantes ahora, y que ya se resolvió el asunto con el maldito de Aizen ¬¬ Me alegro que te guste =D Yo también voy a llorar cuando suba el ultimo cap! Lamento que no sea justo, pero el fic tiene que acabar -.- Espero que este cap te guste también =) Y que sigas dejando Review hasta el fin!

_**Nana-chan:**_

El dia y la hora varia XD No tengo orden definitivamente xD Definitivamente el nombre de "plan super estúpido" le queda bien porque a ellos nada les sale bien xD Mas a Shiro, claro… Rukia habla con Hisana! Me costo mucho planear el encuentro por la poca información que hay sobre el carácter de Hisana y lo impredecible que puede ser Rukia… Las cosas se ponen interesantes! AIZEN ES UN MALDITO BASTARDO! Concuerdo contigo ¬¬ pero tienes que calmarte mientras el fic acaba, que Ray-kun te ayude a calmarte xD Nadie demandaría a Shiro-chan xD Que alguien mate a Aizen! Voy a hacer una fundación o una campaña con esa misión: Contribuyan para contratar un asesino a sueldo que mate a Aizen :D! Aquí te traigo el penúltimo cap! Espero que te guste Nana-chan!

_**Any-chan15:**_

Hahaha deje a todo mundo con la intriga =) Yo se, maldito Aizen que se atrevió a acercársele a Hina ¬¬ BIEN MERECIDO EL GOLPE! Tenia que aparecer Shiro al rescate! Yo se que le venia dando muchos rodeos al asunto sin darle fin pero quería acabar de aclarar las cosas pendientes antes de hacer el encuentro y el fin del fic! Verdaderamente fue por ti que me acorde de Ichi y lo puse en el reencuentro XD Se me había olvidado! Ya veras en el próximo cap (el ultimo aparte del epilogo) que todo se resolverá! A mi también me gusta la relación de esos dos, siempre es tan dulce Shiro con ella :3 Hahaha en serio lo leiste ahí? XD Espero que este cap te guste, y que lo leas hasta el fin! Ja-ne!

_**Sayitta-Hinamori:**_

Yo también me rei cuando escribi eso, y mas si te imaginas la cara de Shiro al recibir la piñata XD Todo el mundo se quedo con la intriga en el cap! Este ya es el penúltimo! Byakuya verdaderamente tenia que mejorarla, un Byakuya triste me pone triste a mi también -.- Me alegra que te haya gustado y ojala te guste este tambien! Espero verte aquí hasta el fin! :3


	11. Persecuciones y final

**Nya!**

**FINAL DEL FIC! UWA! T-T… XD Bueno, debo decir que me tiene algo triste todo esto, pero me siento dichosa de haber dado final a un fic XD Me costo un poco acabar el cap aunq la mitad la escribi solo en el lunes XD **

**Me alegro que lo hayan seguido tantos! Me hacen tan feliz! Bueno, no los entretengo mas!**

**Disclaimer: ****Bleach no es mio, todo el mundo sabe eso… Es propiedad de Tite Kubo-sensei. Si fuera mio seria un verdadero desastre, pero igual no habría relleno ¬¬…**

**Secrets between pages**

**Cap. 11: **

**Persecuciones y final**

-¡VAMOS A MORIR!- grito Hinamori aferrándose al cinturón de seguridad, Byakuya enterró aun mas los dedos en el asiento. Una curva en la pista y Hinamori grito tan alto que todos en al calle miraron el auto negro.

-¡TOSHIRO! ¡REDUCE LA MALDITA VELOCIDAD!- me grito Byakuya completamente aterrado, llego al punto que ya ni siquiera le importa su vocabulario. No estábamos tan lejos del aeropuerto- ¡ESTO ES TU CULPA! ¡¿Por qué demonios insististe en que él manejara?-

-¡NO SABIA QUE…- Hinamori callo abruptamente golpeándose la cabeza con el asiento debido que frene de repente, bueno por un alto.

-¿Podrían dejar de gritar?- pregunte tranquilo, ambos me miraban como si quisieran matarme. Bueno, al menos Byakuya si quería matarme…

-¡ENTONCES DEJA DE CONDUCIR COMO UN LOCO!- grito Byakuya completamente alterado. Sonreí divertido, podía molestarlo un rato.

-Byakuya… Intenta mantener la compostura, eres un Kuchiki después de todo ¿no?- bromee ocultando la sonrisa divertida que quería aflorar en mis labios. Hinamori chillo aun nerviosa.

-¡AL DIABLO CON LA COMPOSTURA AHORA!- grito aferrándose nuevamente al asiento mientras yo arrancaba de nuevo, Hinamori chillo aterrada. ¿Cuál era el problema? Solo íbamos un poco rápido…

El aeropuerto quedaba en las afueras, bastante distancia y poco tiempo. Si Hisana subía a ese avión estaríamos acabados y no habría nada que hacer… Absolutamente nada.

Por eso la velocidad y claro, porque tenia una enfermiza preferencia por ir rápido. ¿Para eso son los autos, no? Sonreí divertido ante ello. Teníamos menos de 20 minutos si no calculaba mal… Pise a fondo el acelerador, teníamos que apresurarnos… Hinamori profirió un grito tan alto que me hizo preguntarme como es que no tenia desgarrada ya la garganta.

Byakuya se limito a aferrarse nuevamente al asiento. Tenia los dedos enterrados en el cuero negro del asiento. No lo veía así desde que me daba lecciones para conducir… Hinamori se impulso adelante para tomarme del hombro buscando alguna reacción de mi parte.

-¡BAJA LA VELOCIDAD HITSUGAYA-KUN!- me grito en el oído, me estremecí y la mire por el retrovisor. Ella estaba en pánico.

-¿Porque gritas? No estoy sordo…- replique tranquilamente, ella señalo al frente y ahogando un grito. Sin entender mire hacia adelante notando que había un auto estacionado debido a un alto, y que yo iba a toda velocidad contra el mismo. Frene de golpe haciendo que Byakuya golpease su frente contra el parabrisas.

Solté una carcajada ante ello, no todos los días logro que un Kuchiki se golpee de esa forma. Hinamori estaba bien, a ella solo le asusto el frenazo repentino. Ambos me miraron.

-¡TOSHIRO ESTAS LOCO!- afirmo gritándome, desvié la mirada algo fastidiado. ¿No se cansaban de gritarme? Byakuya debía estar harto de gritarme y contradecirme. Suspire y lo mire.

-Tenemos poco tiempo, al menos diez minutos me supongo, antes de que parta el avión. Perdimos mucho tiempo intentando convencerte. Si llegamos un minuto tarde ella se habrá ido.- conteste fulminándolos con al mirada, Byakuya bajo la mirada apretando los puños. Hinamori asintió dándome la razón- Por eso mas vale que lleguemos a tiempo…-

Aproveche el descuido y arranque de nuevo, no hubo mas gritos. Acelere todo lo que pude pero nunca me pareció lo suficiente. De verdad esto parecía una novela o algo así, un manga Shojo en mi opinión. Intente mantener mi mente lejos de las posibilidades de que no llegásemos a tiempo, y las consecuencias de lo mismo. Intente centrarme en cualquier cosa, por mínima que fuese.

Me pregunte por Rukia, debido a que ella también debería estar aquí. Es su hermana después de todo, pero ella seguía en shock debido a lo pasado. Anoche me había llamado, ya era muy tarde pero sabía que estaría despierto. Ella sabia que yo tampoco podría dormir con todo esto a como estaba.

"-¿Toshiro? Necesito pedirte un favor… Detenla, porque… Bien, una primera impresión es importante pero… Hisana y mi Ni-sama… ¡Lo percibí! No puedo permitir que mi única familia se separe, porque solo somos tú y yo los racionales respecto al amor. Hisana será mi hermana de sangre y Ni-sama mi hermano adoptivo, pero juntos… ¡Serán como si tuviésemos padres! ¿Lo imaginas? No hay un porque perder a nuestra familia de nuevo… Tu y yo lo conocemos, búscala y protégelo…-"

Se había soltado semejante discurso pasada la media noche, el discurso entero denotaba lo nerviosa que estaba al hablar, también hable con Ichigo quien me conto que ella había llorado un rato. Estaba confundida aun y por eso no había venido con nosotros. Además bastaba con nosotros tres en el auto como para soportar a Kuchiki y encima a Kurosaki, porque se reusaría a dejarla venir sola…

Sonreí y pensé entonces que nosotros éramos los únicos que carecíamos de pareja actualmente, porque nos habíamos encargado de juntar al resto. Como Ishida e Inoe, quienes estaban saliendo oficialmente y les iba bastante bien según parecía. Curiosamente iban a la misma heladería para sus citas, y según entendí les atendía la misma mesera que a nosotros aquel día. Kuchiki me había dado el resumen para calmarse y por su necesidad de contar los chismes. Kurosaki y Kuchiki iban bien, es decir, para alguien como ellos les iba muy bien. Discutían siempre pero su relación parecía ir mejorando, nunca dejarían de discutir. Eso era seguro. Pero eran felices el uno al lado del otro, así aminoraban la soledad…

Pensé que si tuviese a Hinamori a mi lado la soledad ya no seria un problema, y mas ahora que conocía su historia con Aizen… Ahora que sabia que no tenia nada con el tipo y que podía estar a su lado. Pero era demasiado cobarde como para decirle que verdaderamente la amaba. Me sentí un cobarde, porque Byakuya tendría el valor para decirlo y yo no… Pero… Nunca realmente pensé en decirle algo así como "Hinamori, Te amo y quiero estar siempre a tu lado"…

Suspire y disminuí ligeramente la velocidad al ver cerca el aeropuerto, mire a Momo por el retrovisor. No soportaba la idea de perderla, como Byakuya podía perder a Hisana ahora. Y todo dependía del tiempo mismo. Byakuya era mayor que yo, mas fuerte también, porque el podía soportar la idea de perder a Hisana sin perder al cabeza por ello. Yo en cambio, en su situación hubiese cometido alguna locura. Pero el se mantenía sereno e impasible.

-Toshiro- me llamo, voltee ligeramente asintiendo para animarle a que hablase. Aunque verdaderamente su voz me había tomado por sorpresa- Gracias…-

Sonreí, entramos por los portones del aeropuerto. Ya estábamos cerca, mire a Byakuya quien mantenía la vista en el suelo algo avergonzado.

-No tienes nada que agradecer- replique estacionándome finalmente, Hinamori suspiro aliviada. Byakuya me miro- Somos amigos, y tu eres mi familia… ¿Cómo es que se te puede pasar por al cabeza que te abandonaría? Si estas en problemas, te ayudare. Si sufres, te reconfortare. Siempre estaré contigo, de eso se trata el que seas mi amigo…-

Tendí mi mano frente a el, y el sonrió y la tomo gustoso. Nos miramos un momento sonriendo mutuamente, luego nos soltamos y salimos del auto. No necesitábamos mas que eso para saber que arriesgaríamos todo para que el otro estuviese feliz, eso era todo. Le abrí la puerta trasera a Hinamori.

-¿Shiro-chan? ¡Todo un caballero!- exclamo tomando mi mano y sonriendo también, me sonroje un poco por el alago pero de inmediato recordé porque estábamos aquí.

-Hay que apresurarnos, no se que hora es pero…- no logre conseguir, se me formo un nudo en la garganta de solo pensarlo.

Hisana había subido al avión, y nosotros no pudimos hacer nada. Rompí mi promesa, defraude a Rukia, Ichigo, Momo y Byakuya. Gruñí, las cosas no podían ser así. Asentí recobrando energía y le indique a Byakuya que entrásemos.

Atravesamos la puerta esperando que mágicamente apareciese Hisana, cosa que no sucedería. Vimos las tienditas con las artesanías y cosas que se suelen vender. Una tienda de libros y varias cafeterías. Pasamos entre las diversas caferías buscando un rastro o algo de Hisana. Al otro lado del aeropuerto era donde la gente que se iba pasaba por la puerta metálica para decir "Adiós" para siempre.

-_Ultimo llamado para los pasajeros del vuelo 506 de las 6 pm…- _la voz metálica logro crisparnos, no escuche el resto. Ignorábamos el destino de dicho vuelo, lo que nos importaba ahora era atravesar el maldito aeropuerto y llegar con Hisana.

Byakuya se adelanto, gruño y comenzó a correr dejándonos atrás a Hinamori y a mi. Fuimos tras el, para ser la primera vez que le veía correr era muy rápido. Note que mi mano seguía entrelazada con la de Hinamori, lo cual me dificultaba aumentar la velocidad y alcanzar a Byakuya.

De repente se detuvo, tan abruptamente que casi me estrello contra su espalda, me detuve también. Hinamori fue la que choco contra mi. Me voltee y hale su mano evitando que cayese y de paso acercándola a mi pecho.

-¿Estas bien?- susurre mirándola a los ojos, ella asintió sonrojada hasta las orejas y bajo la mirada- ¿Qué pasa?-

-N-Nada…- susurro mirando el suelo fijamente, decidí (aun sabiendo que me mentía) que le creería. Mire a Byakuya quien permanecía estático- Byakuya-san ahí… parece la estatua de algún dios griego-

Me tense al oírlo ¿dios griego? ¿Byakuya? ¡El dios de los idiotas! Ok, tenia que calmarme y dejar de lado los celos por el repentino alago. Centrarme en Hisana. ¿Por qué Momo el había llamado así? Maldita sea… Centrarme… ¡Byakuya no parecía ningún dios!

-No creo que sea así…- refute gruñendo levemente, Byakuya no se movía. Momo me miro algo molesta.

-Me recuerda a esas estatuas que ponen en los jardines… O en las fuentes ¿no lo crees?- pregunto inocentemente, intente contener la risa. Y yo idiota que me moleste por ello, la imagen de Byakuya en el centro de una fuente era realmente cómica…- Shiro-chan seria el dios del frio y de los helados…-

Lo ultimo no me resulto tan gracioso. No replique y preferí cerrar ahí el asunto. Ser "un dios griego del frio" me parecería bien, pero sin los helados de por medio… Clave la mirada en Byakuya. Tenia los ojos abiertos como platos, la boca entreabierta y ni siquiera había reparado en que el cabello estaba colándosele en el rostro. Miraba fijamente un punto.

-Byakuya…- susurre pero no se inmuto, mire a Hinamori sin entender. Ella asintió y ambos buscamos el que podría llamar tanto la atención de Byakuya Kuchiki.

Entonces la vimos, ahí, arrastrando las maletas hacia la puerta metálica. Tengo que decirlo, se veía linda. Entonces comprendí que Byakuya se había quedado ahí, estático, debido a que ella estaba ahí y porque a sus ojos ella debía verse como la mujer mas hermosa del mundo. Entendí también que habíamos cruzado el aeropuerto entero persiguiendo a Byakuya.

Arrastraba las maletas a la puerta metálica, si la atravesaba era el fin. Porque no podíamos pasar mas allá de esa puerta, después de ahí solo revisarían sus maletas y se iría al avión y nunca mas la veríamos… Para mi no era tan importante como para el. Llevaba un vestido blanco sin tirantes, con una gruesa cinta negra en la cintura, el cabello suelto y una cinta blanca en este. Llevaba varias maletas negras a la vez. Hinamori la miro y ahogo un gritillo.

-Hisana-san se ve hermosa- susurro para si, Byakuya asintió aun estático. Baje la mirada avergonzado, ¿Qué debía decir? ¿Ve por ella?

No pensaba que las cosas acabasen así, pensaba que todo saldría mal. Porque en primera no había un plan definido… Y en segunda no teníamos tiempo, y… Alce la mirada notando que a Hisana se le había atorado una maleta. Luchaba para que esta cediese pero no lo logro, y de un tirón resbalo y escapo de caer.

Byakuya la tomo por cintura evitando su caída. Esperen, ¿Byakuya? ¡¿Cuándo demonios se largo de mi lado a socorrerla? Mire a Momo quien estaba tan o mas confundida que yo. Hinamori iba a decir algo pero coloque un dedo sobre mis labios indicándole silencio.

La hale cerca de ellos, estaban mirándose fijamente tan ensimismados que no notaron nuestra presencia. Nos colocamos cerca de ellos, tras una columna para poder oírlos y verlos sin que nos notasen.

-¿B-Byakuya-sama?- musito Hisana confundida, Byakuya la soltó y bajo la mirada. Luego la clavo nuevamente en los ojos de Hisana.

-¿Si?- respondió tranquilo, me pregunte que pretendía.

-¿Q-Qué hace aquí?- cuestiono un tanto nerviosa, Byakuya parecía meditarlo.

-Detenerte- respondió con simpleza. Solo Byakuya podría actuar así en esta situación.

-¿D-Detenerme? ¡¿Por qué?- chillo nerviosa, Byakuya frunció el seño.

-Porque tu perteneces aquí. No tienes que irte- replico con parsimonia. Ella estaba anonadada.

-Byakuya-sama… Nunca me atrevería a contradecirle pero, esta vez… No pertenezco aquí, yo debo irme. El avión se ira…- ella tomo su maleta e intento irse, Byakuya tomo su muñeca haciéndola girar bruscamente.

-No- cualquiera diría que es un idiota, pero el monosílabo sonó tan firme que logro detenerla.

-¿P-Porque? – pregunto mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban- Byakuya-sama… Solo… ¡Déjeme ir! ¡Yo no pertenezco aquí!-

-Tu lugar es a mi lado- replico con tanta serenidad que nos dejo perplejos a todos. Sabia que estaba muriendo por dentro, pero prefería mil veces actuar serio y frio a dejar salir lo que sentía.

Hisana se quedo perpleja, abría y cerraba la boca sin encontrar palabras. Casi como –igual que nosotros- no creyese lo que acababa de decir Byakuya, Hinamori ahogo un gritito de alegría. Sonreí, ese era Byakuya.

-Al menos no titubeo…- susurre mirando la escena, Hinamori me miro- Digo… Cualquiera estaría nervioso, mas por la situación-

-¿Shiro-chan? Yo creo… Yo creo que Byakuya-san solo deja salir lo que verdaderamente siente y eso es maravilloso- susurro sonriendo ligeramente ruborizándose a medida que hablaba. Trague grueso intentando no sonrojarme también.

-Realmente, Byakuya se ha guardado esto tanto tiempo que no lo puede soportar mas- comente en un susurro, no podía alzar mas la voz o notarían nuestra presencia.- Para un tipo que es tan bueno con las palabras, le es difícil expresar lo que siente-

-Así parece…- afirmo Hinamori mirándome un momento, la mire también a los ojos. Inmediatamente bajo la mirada con un rubor pronunciado en el rostro.

Miramos nuevamente la escena, Hisana perpleja y Byakuya muriendo por dentro, aunque por fuera estuviera completamente inexpresivo.

-Es… ¿B-Byakuya-sama?- balbuceo alzando el rostro, Hisana le miro directo a los ojos. Por un segundo, solo un segundo note la chispa en sus ojos, característica de Rukia. Aquella mirada desafiante que solo ellas poseían- Si Byakuya-sama lo desea yo me quedare a su lado, porque yo…-

Byakuya en un rápido movimiento la atrapo entre sus brazos, rodeando su cintura con delicadeza, impidiéndole a Hisana terminar la frase. Creo no necesitaba oírlo para saber que diría. Byakuya cerro los ojos aferrándose a ella, le mire un momento.

Soltó un pequeño suspiro de alivio y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, completamente sincera y feliz. Byakuya después de tantos años era verdaderamente feliz. Había cumplido mi promesa…

Suspire de alivio también, mire a Hinamori quien también sonreía. Entonces la posibilidad de que ella se apartase volvió a martillarme en la cabeza, no se de que vino pero cada vez aparecían mas pensamientos sobre ello en mi cabeza. Byakuya había recuperado a Hisana, pero yo aun podía perder a Hinamori… Porque Aizen estaba tras ella, y podía perderla. Porque ella podría corresponderle, volverían a estar juntos y yo como su amigo seria el primero en enterarme, la felicitaría y moriría.

Porque no soportaría la idea de perder a Hinamori teniéndola tan cerca de mi, mire a Byakuya quien seguía aferrándose a Hisana tan feliz como nunca. No quería dejarla ir tampoco, se notaba que desea que alguien le dijese que no estaba soñando ni nada. Mire a Hinamori, estaba tan molesto. No soportaba la idea de perderla… ¡No soportaba saber que existía esa maldita posibilidad!

¡HINAMORI MIRAME! ¡He aquí a u hombre que te ama con locura y jamás te defraudara! Mis ojos se cristalizaron ante la posibilidad de que la perdiese debido a que nunca me vio de verdad como un hombre que la amaba… Sentí una punzada en mi pecho, no era posible tal cosa.

Dolía, pensar que Byakuya era feliz ahora y que yo jamás lo seria por mi cobardía, pensar que seria eternamente nada mas el amigo de Hinamori, pensar que ella jamás pronunciaría "Te amo" hacia mi persona… Las palabras se acumularon en mi garganta, quería decirle tantas cosas y no podía decir nada… La rabia fluyo ante mi propia cobardía.

-¡HINAMORI!- grite sin importarme quienes nos volteasen a ver, ella respingo asustada por mi tono de voz. Ella alzo la mirada mirándome con sus ojos chocolate con algo de temor en ellos.

-¿Si, S-Shiro-chan?- susurro tímidamente, entonces no pensé mas.

La tome por los hombros bruscamente y estrelle mis labios contra los suyos. Me sentí terriblemente dichoso por mi impulsividad entonces. Mis manos resbalaron desde sus hombros hasta su cintura, sujetándola con delicadeza. Me sentí bien, todo miedo desapareció entonces, supe miles de cosas en un instante y por una simple razón.

Hinamori correspondía.

Era un beso suave, si bien no era la primera vez que besaba a alguien de cierto modo me sentía inexperto. La bese tranquilamente, porque no podía hacerlo de otra forma tratándose de ella. Ella llevo tímidamente una de sus manos a mi hombro y la subió lentamente hasta llegar a tocar mi mejilla. Hinamori era tímida y delicada. El aire poco a poco comenzó a escasear y decidí soltarle, por mas que desease permanecer así.

-¿H-Hinamori?- susurre entrecortado intentando normalizar mi respiración, ella me miro a los ojos jadeando y sumamente sonrojada, sus ojos brillaban como nunca.

-¿S-Shiro-chan? E-Eso…- tartamudeo, no por la falta de aire sino por la vergüenza. Entonces me pregunte que decirle, la había besado por un impulso y ahora…- Y-Yo… ¿C-Correspondes?-

La pregunta me tomo por sorpresa, sonreí enternecido por su actitud. Sabia a lo que se refería, y significaba que ya no había nada que temer.

-Si. Te amo, Hinamori- afirme con tanta firmeza que me sorprendí a mi mismo. Ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, se sonrojo violentamente. Comenzó a balbucear incoherencias y finalmente me abrazo.

Sonreí y solté una ligera risilla, ella era graciosa cuando estaba tan nerviosa. Hundió el rostro en mi cuello ocultándose, quizá para tomar valor y hablar decentemente. Le rodee la cintura nuevamente para confortarla y hacerle saber que estaba ahí.

-Y-Yo… También te amo Shiro-chan…- susurro con la voz tan clara y apacible que me sorprendió…- Desde que nos conocimos… ¿Lo recuerdas?-

-Fue después de la muerte de mis padres, te sentaste frente a mi y…-

-Esa no fue la primera vez- corto alzando el rostro, me miro a los ojos y se sonrojo de nuevo- Nos vimos una vez antes, una vez… La primera vez que visite la biblioteca, pensé que quizá conocería a gente que gustase de la lectura tanto como yo. Cuando quise tomar un libro grande que estaba hasta arriba me tropecé y caí, pero tu llegaste sonriente y tan… distinto a como eres ahora, tan feliz y animado. Me sonreíste y evitaste mi caída, me pasaste el libro colocando una mano en mi cabeza me dijiste que tuviera mas cuidado, y que te alegraba tener a alguien mas en la biblioteca que gustase tanto de leer. Dijiste que el libro era bueno y que me gustaría, sonreíste de nuevo y te fuiste. Desde ese día jamás te olvide-

Me quede pasmado, ¿yo hice eso? Sabia que mi actitud antes del accidente era así, un chico que no conocía lo malo que podía ser el mundo. Era inocente y feliz. Entonces lo recordé y me avergoncé por haberlo olvidado.

-¿Eras tu? Vaya… tanto tiempo y hasta ahora…- murmure para mi mismo, ella asintió comprendiendo lo que quería decirle. Entonces sonaron los aplausos.

-¡Que tierno!-

-Vaya Toshiro, finalmente…-

Temblé de rabia, interrumpían cuando nosotros no lo hicimos. ¡Maldito Byakuya! A Hisana no la culpaba, a él si. Me miro y sonrió ligeramente.

-¿Todo bien?- le pregunte deshaciendo el abrazo y tomando la mano de Hinamori. Ella sonrió sonrojada. Byakuya me miro pasándole una mano por los hombros a Hisana.

-Maravillosamente- contesto sonriendo ligeramente, Hisana se ruborizo también. Un tanto por la muestra de afecto y otro tanto por ver a Byakuya sonreír- ¿Y tu?-

Mire a Hinamori y sonreí. Tenerla finalmente a mi lado era la definición de perfecto. Apreté su mano y sonreí

-¿Siempre estarás a mi lado?- le pregunte sin titubear, sentía incluso que me había vuelto mas valiente al decirle lo que sentía.

-Por siempre- respondió ella sonriéndome, suspire de alivio entonces.

-Entonces estoy perfectamente bien-

**FIN!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**UWAAAAAAAA! Final de fic T-T! Bueno, pero tranquilos que hay epilogo XD Ya lo voy escribiendo asi q lo tendre pronto para subirlo, ese si será ya el desenlace del fic. Aunq no me gusta como acaba aquí, asi que para eso el epilogo XD GRACIAS POR EL APOYO!**

**Se le agradece a todos los que han seguido el fic hasta el final! Espero tener REVIEW ya para concluir! Y en el epilogo también =) **

_**Nana-chan:**_

Plan super estúpido en proceso y concluido XD Pobrecito Shiro q nada le sale bien! Lo declaro públicamente: ODIO A AIZEN! Por eso lo hice quedar tan mal aquí XD El muy bastardo se tenia guardada su historia con Hina, pero que no se meta con ella q es de SHIRO! See, puse eso porqu cuando escribia el cap pensé q llevaban muy poco conociéndose y aun asi se llevaban bien, pero ya se las arreglara para irla conociendo poco a poco. NANA LLEGAMOS AL FINAL! Espero verte en el epilogo también ;) Solo Rukia para tomar tan tranquila las cosas con Hisana =) Ichi tiene suerte de tenerla a su lado ¬¬ Tenia q poner la confesión para concluir ya! Awww! Gracias por la dedicatoria! Subiere un one-shot también para ti especialmente y de paso a los q leyeron el fic :D Pero especialmente a ti y Any-chan porq son las q siempre me apoyaron =D Cuidate!

_**Any-chan15:**_

Konichiwa Any-chan! Creo q ni yo misma me imagine lo de la historia entre Aizen y Hinamori -.- Le dolio al pobre, el solo sufre pero siempre la querra! Yo también me puse nerviosa pensando en q si quedaría bien después de todo =) Hisana no podía irse! No podía dejar a nuestro Bya-kun sufriendo! Ya veras, solo falta el epilogo =) Hacia falta un beso por el amor de dios! Si bien el HitsuHina no me salió TAAAAN bien debido a q tenían q pasar por muchas cosas le debía al mundo finalmente un beso XD Si menos mal q me acordaste de Ichi q la mantuvo tranquilita en el encuentro! Cuidate, espero verte en el epilogo ;D Ja-ne!

_**Sayitta-hinamori:**_

See se vino fuerte todo con lo dicho por Hina! Ellos dos son tan lindos! Me fascina tanto la pareja por eso, siempre se pueden armar escenas tiernas y todo por el carácter de ambos! Creeme, a mi parecer Aizen jamás dejara de ser el maldito metrosexual q todos odiamos ¬¬ pero al menos tengo a quien odiar por un rato :D Aunq implique gritarle a la nada porq Aizen no esta aquí xD Tambien me da ataques de nervios! Yo se, da risa pensar en Bya-kun alterado por algo asi! Me paso pronto por ahí, tenlo por seguro! Cuidate, y duerme bien para q tu mama no te regañe xD! Nos vemos en el epilogo!

_**Marhaya:**_

Primero, Hola! XD Segundo, me alegra q te conmoviera a pesar de q no se vino tan largo como se esperaba. A mi también me molesta eso de Byakuya q sea tan conformista y tan estoico! Realmente a veces se merece un golpe… La idea era esa, no perder el hilo de lo principal, Shiro enamorado de Hina. El siempre la protege y sin duda lo adoro por eso. Tambien me gusta q las cosas vayan lento, porq realmente a como son las dos no puede ser mas q tierna su relación… Aquí te traigo el desenlace! A mi también me pon triste q se acabe! -.- Lastima! Claro q se vendrán mas! Espero q leas el epilogo también! Saludos, cuidate!


	12. Epilogo

**Hi-Hi!**

**Aqui acaba el fic XD Y como lo prometido es deuda aquí traigo el epilogo del fic! Me tarde en subirlo porque bueno… Mi padre adelanto la navidad y me trajo una computadora nueva =D pero tenia que descargar los programas y pasar el fic antes de que mi Shiba-san muriese (mi antigua lapotop)**

**Bueno, sin mas retrasos el fic!**

**Disclaimer: ****Bleach no es mío, todo el mundo sabe eso… Es propiedad de Tite Kubo-sama. Si fuera mío… Mm, Toshiro crecería XD **

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Secrets****between pages**

**Cap. 12: **

**Epilogo**

Bostece y me removí una lagrima que había salido debido al bostezo. Había pasado 5 meses más o menos… Ahora, Byakuya estaba con Hisana. Ichigo con Rukia. Ishida con Inoe… Y yo…

Yo estaba feliz, después de mucho tiempo estaba feliz.

Hace poco conocí a una chica, era hermosa y lista. Una futura gran artista, porque sus pinturas eran hermosas. Solía pintar mariposas y paisajes en atardeceres hermosos. Ella era muy lista y muy amable, siempre se llevaba bien con todos a pesar que tuvo muchos problemas antes… Aunque ahora ella estaba preocupada porque dentro de poco entraría a la universidad y ella estaría atascada con sus estudios, pretendo ser profesor de Literatura, como Byakuya.

Es una chica muy linda, a veces se comporta tonta y llora mucho. Pero hasta eso de ella me gusta. Pasa las tardes pintando y en ciertas ocasiones gusta de recrear algunas cosas que pasamos juntos. Es algo rara, y le gusta ver ciertos anime conmigo. Se llevaba bien con mis amigos, y era la mejor amiga de mi mejor amiga. Llevábamos de novios un rato y yo era feliz a su lado.

¿Su nombre? Hinamori Momo

Sonreí al pensarlo, llevábamos ya 5 meses saliendo y hoy pensaba cumplir una vieja promesa. Ella y yo habíamos pasado ya muchas cosas juntos, y la conocía mejor… Después de mucho tiempo yo estaba completamente feliz, y solo por ella… Solo por ella se podía decir que recupere aquella felicidad.

-¡Taicho! ¿Hinamori vendrá también?- pregunto Matsumoto, la mire de reojo y asentí. La puerta se abrió repentinamente dejando ver a Gin arrastrando algo.

-Ah… así que al final los trajiste…- murmure fingiendo hastió, Gin sonrió burlesco reconociendo fácilmente que no estaba molesto.

-¡Claro que sí! Ran-chan me pidió que le ayudara también… Pero ¿Podría usted ayudarme? Esta pesado…- contesto sonriéndome divertido, en otro momento me habría negado pero hoy me encontraba de buen humor.

Me levante pesadamente del sillón y camine a la puerta, cerrándola tras Gin. Arrastre un par de los grandes botes aminorándole la carga a Gin, arrastro los demás y los dejamos frente al sillón. Sonreí mientras Matsumoto miraba maravillada el contenido de estos. Saque mi teléfono y me encerré en mi habitación. Marque a Byakuya, porque ya había llamado a los demás.

-¡Hey Byakuya!-salude apenas contesto, oí la risa suave de Hisana y a Byakuya gruñir.

-Más respeto, Toshiro- exigió tranquilamente, supe entonces que estaba de buen humor- ¿A qué se debe la llamada?-

-Te invito a mi casa, en un rato está bien…- solté sonriendo- Hisana también puede venir, Rukia estará aquí también…-

-¿La ocasión?-

-Ya lo veras. Nos vemos entonces, Byakuya- y corte, no quería alargar más la llamada o Byakuya soltaría una sarta de preguntas sobre el asunto.

Salí de nuevo a la sala, encontrándome con Gin y Matsumoto sentados tranquilamente en el sofá, ella sobre las piernas de él. En otro momento les gritaría, pero me daba igual que hicieran. Acomode bien los diversos botes blancos y mire a mi alrededor. Un par de golpes en la puerta se hicieron presentes, Matsumoto fue a abrir encontrándose a Kurosaki y Kuchiki de la mano. Él iba como siempre, con vaqueros y una camiseta verde con un 15 estampado en naranja brillante. Rukia llevaba jeans ajustados y una blusa roja brillante que le quedaba algo grande y resbalaba por su hombro dejando ver la camiseta negra que llevaba por dentro.

-¡Eh, Toshiro!- saludo alegre, Rukia me abrazo rápidamente a modo de saludo- ¡Rukia! ¡No seas tan afectuosa, tampoco! – replico abrazándola posesivamente, ella el soltó un golpe en las costillas. Ichigo me miro a mi- Oye Toshiro… ¿Para qué estamos aquí?-

-Me pregunto lo mismo- respondió Ishida apareciendo tras de Ichigo, este se estremeció y abrazo a Rukia de reflejo- Pasa, Orihime-

-G-Gracias, Uryu-kun. Buenas tardes, Toshiro-kun, Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-kun - susurro cohibida por la cortesía, ella entro tomando tímidamente la mano de Ishida. Había aprendido a tratarse con menos formalidad en este tiempo, lo cual en mi opinión era perfecto.

-¡Eh Toshiro! ¿Y tú noviecita?- pregunto burlesco Kurosaki, la estupidez que dijo logro hacerme sonrojar. Aun me fastidiaba la mención de Hinamori como mi novia. Me ponía nervioso.

-Momo debe estar por llegar, supongo…- susurre mirando la pared en un intento de simular el sonrojo, los chicos rieron divertidos por mi reacción- ¡No se burlen, maldita sea! Ah, como sea… Byakuya e Hisana también vienen, creo… Supongo que Renji también ¿no?-

-Yo le avise, creo que se traerá a Hisagi aunque no lo sé realmente…- contesto Kurosaki encogiéndose de hombros.

Entonces Byakuya entro empujando suavemente la puerta (que a decir verdad jamás fue del todo reparada desde una fiesta de Matsumoto 5 meses atrás) entro dirigiéndonos una mirada gélida típica de él, se podía interpretar como "Buenas tardes" o algo así. Cerro los ojos y extendió elegantemente una mano que fue tomada inmediatamente por Hisana como si fuese una reina o algo así. Ella entro, con un vestido blanco delicado con bordados de mariposas. Sonreí con sorna, ese vestido acabaría arruinado por ser tan blanco debido a nuestra tarea.

-¡Buenas tardes, Hitsugaya-san, Rukia, chicos!- saludo alegremente Hisana, Rukia se ruborizo y asintió debido a que aún no se acostumbraba del todo a la presencia de Hisana.

Byakuya me miro y asintió. Sabía perfectamente lo que se venía hoy, lo había pospuesto por semanas y hoy por la noche le pediría (finalmente) matrimonio a Hisana. Porque al fin y al cabo él la amaba a su manera…

-¡SHIRO-CHAN!- grito Hinamori abalanzándose sobre mí, me sorprendió demasiado su ánimo y energía. Le rodee la cintura algo avergonzado- ¡Shiro-chan se ve muy lindo hoy!-

-Momo… - susurre bajándola, ella me sonrió alegre y sonrojada como si hasta ahora notara lo que había hecho de impulso- Eh… a si, tú también te ves bien… supongo…-

Ella lucia linda, llevaba jeans y una blusa purpura fina con un cinturón negro rodeándole la cintura. Llevaba el cabello suelto y una cinta purpura adornando el mismo, sus ojos brillaban como casi siempre que me armaba de valor para alagarla o demostraba afecto. Sonrió y desvié la mirada, todos intentaban no reírse ante mi vergüenza.

-¿Dirás para que estamos aquí, Toshiro?- pregunto Byakuya mirándome burlesco, no tenía ningún cambio en su porte pero podía notar su mirada de "Que vergüenza… ¡PARA TI MOCOSO!".

Me coloque frente a los botes, Gin y Matsumoto se miraron y sonrieron. Destape uno de los diversos botes de colores y alce la mirada notando que nadie entendía que pasaba, Hinamori me miraba azorada.

-Necesitaba ayuda… ¿Les parece divertirse un rato pintando la casa?- pregunte sonriéndoles, Hinamori chillo y asintió, todos me miraron y pasaron la vista por la sala.

Los muebles no estaban, solo el sofá en medio de la sala y las paredes ya estaban cubiertas de blanco como un lienzo en espera de la colorida pintura. No cubrí el piso, debido a que me gustaba ver las manchas coloridas en el después de haber pintado la casa, porque eran como un recuerdo de sus antiguos colores y los actuales. Matsumoto trajo las brochas y pinceles colocándolos sobre el sofá, Gin los miro sonriendo divertido.

-¿Pintar… tu casa?- susurro Kurosaki, tomo una bocanada de aire dispuesto a gritarme y Rukia me sonrió.

-¡Suena divertido! ¡A ver, pásame un pincel Ichimaru!- se acercó mientras Gin le señalaba los pinceles sugiriéndole cual usar, mire a Ichigo sonriendo victorioso y este solo farfullo una maldición y acompaño a Rukia mientras ella escogía los pinceles.

-¡Yo también quiero ayudar, Kuchiki-san!- anuncio Inoe, sonriendo animada y buscando una brocha mientras miraba los colores y sugería extrañas combinaciones. Miro a su novio algo confundida- ¿Uryu-kun no ayudara?... a mí me parece divertido-

-En realidad…- se ajustó las gafas y me sonrió- Ah sido una excelente idea, Hitsugaya… Me parece que será entretenido-

-Estás loco- replico Byakuya cruzándose de brazos- No voy a arruinar mi ropa llenándola de Pintura para tu satisfacción-

-Yo si me apunto, Byakuya-sama… No me importa si el vestido se mancha- replico Hisana cruzándose de brazos con los ojos entrecerrados, me miro y sonrió amablemente- Yo ayudare a Hitsugaya-san, es tu asunto si quieres quedarte ahí viéndonos divertirnos-

Intente no reírme, no sé qué me causaba más risa. Ya actitud de Hisana (típica rebeldía Kuchiki) o la cara de asombro de Byakuya. Hisana no era tan brusca como Rukia, pero tampoco era del todo sumisa porque después de todo, era hermana de Rukia y por ello tenía carácter igual que ella. Byakuya le miraba asombrado por su manera de actuar.

Ella me sonrió y tomo una brocha también, discutiendo con Matsumoto y Rukia sobre que colores usar. Solo esperaba que no quedara tan desastroso como yo creía. Mire a Hinamori y le sonreí.

-¿Y? ¿Ayudaras?- pregunte sonriéndole, ella tomo mi mano sonriéndome cariñosamente.

-Gracias por cumplirme, Shiro-chan- gruñí por el apodo pero ella solo soltó una risilla- Vamos, haremos de tu sala una obra de arte-

Me arrastro con los demás, cada uno ya tenía una brocha y discutían sobre los colores. Ichigo sugería un azul brillante, Uryu un gris blancuzco, Orihime y Matsumoto apoyaban un color femenino que iba entre rosa y rojo, Rukia apoyaba un naranja brillante e Hisana protestaba pensando que iría mejor en violeta. Gin mezclaba colores sobre una hoja de papel probando cual quedaría mejor. Hinamori sugirió un turquesa brillante, pero nadie le prestó atención. Yo solo miraba los colores nuevos que formaba Gin, ignorando a los demás.

-¡NARANJA!-

-¡AZUL! ¡Nadie va a aprobarte a ti y tus estúpidas pinturas de niña, Rukia!-

-Yo opino que un color pálido sería mejor- articulo Ishida acomodándose sus gafas. Kurosaki gruño.

-¡QUE NO!-

-¡MUJERES! ¡La sala de mi Taicho quedaría MUCHOO mejor con este fucsia! ¡Sería perfecto!-

-Rangiku, la sala también es de Hitsugaya-san y si pones un color tan femenino le avergonzara- razono Gin colocando el pincel en su rostro mientras admiraba su mezcla de gris y azul. Quito el pincel y siguió revolviéndolo, su cara estaba manchada.

-¡CALLATE GIN!- objeto gruñendo con fuerza, el no presto atención y siguió jugando con la pintura.

-¡YA! ¡Sera mejor si cada uno pinta a su manera, y que quede el menor desastre posible!- grito Kurosaki intentando ser diplomático, bien la idea era absurda. La sala seria multicolor- Que las chicas pinten el cuarto de Matsumoto del color que quieran, el pasillo entre el cuarto de Matsumoto y la cocina también que sea de otro color y la cocina de otro-

-¡Nosotras pintaremos el pasillo!- gritaron Orihime y Matsumoto, tomaron el bote de pintura roja y la rosa y corrieron al pasillo. El resto nos quedamos en la sala.

-Iré a la cocina… - murmuro Gin entusiasmado tomando la hoja de colores variados. Ishida se acomodó las gafas y le miro.

-Iré contigo, será… mejor así- susurro algo avergonzado, si era mejor que ellos vigilaran a las chicas (sus novias, mejor dicho) mientras decidíamos que pasaría con mi sala.

-Cada quien puede pintar a como quiera, eviten… hacer desastres- declare no muy convencido, Rukia sonrió y se situó frente a una pared con la pintura negra en mano.

Ichigo comenzó a ayudar, pintando alrededor del conejo que dibujaba Rukia de un azul oscuro. Mire los colores y opte por un turquesa algo oscuro, Hisana pintaba de azul cielo otro extremo de la sala. Genial, mi sala tendría tres azules distintos y un conejo deforme. Hinamori se colocó en una esquina de la habitación, no logre ver que pintaba.

Mire a Byakuya, sentado en el sillón observándonos con curiosidad. Hisana golpeteaba constantemente el pincel en su mejilla logrando que esta se manchase de azul. Byakuya la observaba, Rukia se había manchado la frente de amarillo debido a que pintaba un par flores pequeñas alrededor del conejo. Llevábamos al menos 10 minutos pintando y ya todos (exceptuándome) se habían manchado. Ichigo llevaba azul en las manos y el cuello. El me miro y se acercó corriendo.

-¡Eh Toshiro, cuidado!- grito para luego empujarme contra la pared logrando que mi playera negra se manchase de azul aunque bueno, está de por sí ya tenía una cruz gris con azul así que no había problema. Pero mi rostro y cabello se habían manchado de turquesa.

-¡KUROSAKI!- grite alzando la brocha y pasando una pincelada en su rostro, quedo al mitad manchada del mismo color. Rukia se acercó y nos salpico a ambos con su pincel dándonos toques de amarillo.

-¡Dejen de comportarse como niños!- grito sonriéndonos divertida, Ichigo me miro y asentí, ambos pasamos la brocha por el rostro de Rukia, Ichigo incluso mancho su camiseta negra, lo que me hizo notar que se había quitado al blusa roja de encima. Llevaba solo la camiseta ajustada y negra de tirantes finos. Dejando de lado la mancha azul en su cuello.-¡ maldito seas, Ichigo! ¡Ahora veras! ¡Tú también Hitsugaya!-

Se lanzó tras ambos y derramamos un bote de pintura verde en el suelo, ahora mi piso era verde… Rukia resbalo y cayó sobre Ichigo quien me arrastro. Ambos caímos sobre el pequeño charco de pintura verde manchando nuestras ropas. Hisana rio divertida y puso su pincel en mi mejilla trazando una fina línea.

-¡Ya está! ¡Hitsugaya-san se ve tan lindo de azul y verde!- se burló riendo a carcajadas, gruñí molesto y agite mi pincel manchando de verde logrando manchar también su rostro y vestido- ¡Hitsugaya-san!-

-No fui yo el que inicio- le replique levantándome dificultosamente, resbale y volví a caer logrando quedar en ridículo. Ichigo y Rukia seguían intentando levantarse, aunque ambos reían de mi penosa caída.

-¡Shiro-chan!- Hinamori salió del rincón de la habitación en el que estaba anteriormente, intento acercarse a mí pero resbalo con la pintura también- ¡Ah! ¡Eso duele!-

-¿Estas bien?- pregunte alarmado, el golpe pudo ser muy brusco. Ella asintió y me miro para luego reírse- ¡¿Qué demonios es tan gracioso?-

-¡Estas pintado de azul!- anuncio riendo más fuerte, Hisana seguía riendo junto con Rukia e Ichigo. Maldita sea… Me puse en pie e intente no resbalar de nuevo, le tendí una mano a Momo ayudándole a pararse.- Gracias…-

Suspire y regrese a mi lugar mientras Hinamori me miraba, tome mi brocha y la metí en el bote turquesa oscuro, mire a Byakuya quien observaba entretenido a Hisana, me harte de que estuviera ahí solo observándonos, tenía que divertirse también. Me acerque a Hinamori y agite la brocha logrando mancharla a ella y salpicar un poco a Byakuya.

El llevo su mano a su mejilla donde yacía la pintura miro azorado sus dedos manchados y volvió la mirada a mi fulminándome. Se puso en pie tranquilamente y tomo una de las brochas en un pote azul y se acercó.

-Toshiro…- susurro con tranquilidad aparente, alzo la brocha y la paso por mi rostro manchándome de azul aún más de lo que ya estaba. Sonrió victorioso ante su venganza.

-¡Ahora te pones a pintar Byakuya!- le grite algo molesto, el me miro inocente y paso nuevamente la pintura por mi rostro- ¡Las paredes! Suficiente derrame de pintura…-

-Byakuya-sama podría ayudarme…- susurro Hisana tendiéndole una brocha, Byakuya acepto algo avergonzado. Sonreí, realmente deseaba que se divirtiera con todos como yo lo hacía.

Simplemente ver a los demás divertirse y ser felices no bastaba. Aprendí, gracias a Momo, que experimentar esos buenos momentos con todos y ser feliz a su lado, creando buenos recuerdos que duraran eternamente… Eso construía lazos que jamás desaparecerían…

-¡Iré a terminar mi parte, Shiro-chan! Luego vendré a ayudarte un poco…- anuncio Hinamori sonriéndome alegre, asentí y proseguí pintando de turquesa una sección de las paredes.

Note que Ichigo ayudaba a Rukia con las estrellas azules y flores amarillas pintadas alrededor del estúpido conejo que le daba un aire omnipotente. Aunque el odiaba casi tanto como yo a ese maldito adefesio…

-Toshiro- susurro alguien a mi lado, voltee rápidamente manchándole la cara nuevamente a Byakuya quien entrecerró los ojos molesto. Contuve la risa, su expresión era de lo más graciosa.- ¿Estas disfrutando esto, verdad?-

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- conteste divertido, el me miro molesto pero no replico- ¿Qué pasa?-

-Es que… Hisana dijo que te veías aburrido y que mejor te ayudase…- susurro mirando distraídamente la pared con retazos de pintura- ¿Puedo…?-

-Estas nervioso estando cerca de Hisana por lo que le dirás esta noche… Por eso no quieres estar cerca y al verme solo recurriste a mí- deduje sonriéndole, Byakuya asintió molesto al ver descubierta su mentira. A veces era muy infantil a su manera- Está bien, solo no dibujes esa cosa horrible…-

-Embajador de algas- corrigió fulminándome con la mirada, tomo un pincel manchado de azul y comenzó a delinear la figura del "Embajador de algas"- Es más rápido así…-

-Lo que tú digas, después de todo ya tengo al idiota conejo que dibuja tu hermana en la pared- susurre mirando de reojo a la pareja de idiotas discutiendo por la "imperfección" de las flores de Ichigo.

-Bueno, tu sala se verá más femenina- se burló sin perder la inexpresividad, le mire molesto y le manche de pintura en el rostro- Manchaste mi cabello… ¿Se supone que eres un niño?-

-Mira quién habla de niños…- replique desafiándolo, el sonrió imperceptiblemente y puso el pincel sobre mi cabello manchándolo de azul- ¡Eso es injusto! A ti no se nota pero esto…-

-No es mi culpa que tu cabello tenga un color anómalo…- susurro mientras continuaba el trazo de la cosa deforme al acabar la silueta pinto el interior de turquesa abarcando más de lo que yo había pintado anteriormente.

-¡SE MANCHO DE AZUL! ¡NECESITAMOS MAS ROSA!- grito Matsumoto desde el pasillo, me pregunte que tanto hacían ese par de raras pero preferí no saberlo.

Byakuya y yo nos divertíamos pintando de turquesa, intentábamos ver quien pintaba más rápido y dibujábamos cualquier cosa para luego discutir sobre cuál de los dibujos era mejor –entre ellos, una estrella, un conejo normal, un gato, un sol entre otras…- pero casi siempre eran mejor los míos debido a el pésimo talento artístico de Byakuya. Luego rellenábamos los dibujos con pintura turquesa para no dejar evidencia de nuestras infantilidades.

-Casi acabamos por aquí- susurre pintando la sección de abajo, Byakuya asintió sonriendo ligeramente, bastante orgulloso- Creo que como todo buen artista deberíamos de firmarlo-

-¿Firmar?- pregunto mirándome, asentí y tome un bote de pintura negra junto con un par de pinceles- Está bien, demos por acabada nuestra parte-

Tomo su pincel y escribió "Byakuya Kuchiki" con una fina caligrafía. Sonreí, acabe mi parte y tome otro pincel. Escribí lo mejor que pude "Toshiro Hitsugaya" aunque mi caligrafía no era tan buena como la de Byakuya… Ichigo ayudaba a Hisana a acabar mientras Rukia daba los últimos toques a "Chappy" note que Ichigo había pintado de azul eléctrico alrededor de este rellenando la pared, exceptuando al conejo con brillos, corazones y flores a su alrededor.

-¡Oigan!- grite, Uryu y Gin salieron de la cocina manchados de pintura naranja y verde. Gin llevaba el cabello manchado de amarillo también, y mechones naranja y verde también. Matsumoto y Orihime salieron del pasillo ambas pintadas completamente de rosa. Todos me miraban curiosos- ¡Cada uno debe firmar su parte! Sera un recordatorio, además no quiero que crean que yo solo arme tanto desastre… Y también porque cada artista siempre firma su obra…-

-¡Maravillosa idea, Taicho!- grito Matsumoto aplaudiendo, se volvió a Orihime- ¡Vamos, Inoe!-

-¡Bien! – asintió sin saber cómo negarse, Matsumoto la arrastro al pasillo. Uryu y Gin se acercaron para tomar un pote negro.

-Buena idea, Hitsugaya. Sera divertido ver que tal queda al final…- susurro Uryu sonriendo orgulloso, le sonreí también-Hemos hecho un buen trabajo, igual que ustedes al parecer… Aunque es una extraña vista…. Distintos azules y un conejo-

-Ignora al conejo, comprare un cuadro o algo para cubrirlo- respondí mirando molesto al estúpido conejo. Uryu asintió y se marchó a la cocina.

-Oh, linda sala… ¡Ha hecho un buen trabajo, Hitsugaya-san!- se burló Gin riendo ligeramente, como solo él lo hacía. Escalofriantemente.

-Cállate idiota- corte molesto, le pase un pincel- Ishida tiene la pintura-

-¿Podría saber al menos porque está molesto conmigo?- pregunto sonriendo, aun así podía sentir que estaba ligeramente molesto.

-Porque eres amigo de Aizen, y a ese tipo yo lo odio- respondí tranquilo.

-Aizen ya no existe- comento, le mire sin entender y amplio su sonrisa- Hallibel, su ex novia le denuncio por acoso… No le veremos en un largo tiempo… Además, era una relación por conveniencia. Yo quería estar con Ran-chan-

-¿En serio?- pregunte azorado, el asintió- B-Bueno… entonces ya no me desagradas tanto… Gin-

-Oh… Entonces creo que finalmente me ganare el permiso del pequeño y adoptado hermanito de mi Ran-chan-

-No abuses idiota – le respondí molesto, Gin hizo pucheros y se largó a la cocina- Vaya, no es tan… malo después de todo…-

-¡MARAVILLOSO!- grito Rukia al firmar con buena caligrafía "Rukia Kuchiki" a un lado del conejo- ¡Perfecto! ¡Todos reconocerán mi obra maestra!-

Todos aplaudimos riendo mientras Rukia se inclinaba ante las ovaciones. Hisana tomo un pincel negro y se inclinó ligeramente para poder escribir mejor, Byakuya la miro un momento y sonrió. Ella también era pésima dibujando y pintando. Pero su lado había quedado más o menos decente. Byakuya me miro y asintió sonrojándose ligeramente, sonreí algo asombrado.

-A ver…- susurro ella manchando su mejilla con el pincel negro- Hi… sa… na…-

-Kuchiki- completo Byakuya, ella respingo al oírle- No te atrevas a firmar de otra forma. Tu eres Hisana Kuchiki-

-¿Q-Que ha dicho, B-Byakuya-sama?- susurro nerviosa y sumamente sonrojada, Byakuya se arrodillo y le coloco el anillo. A Hisana se le escaparon u par de lágrimas.

Todos miraban sorprendidos la escena, Hinamori estaba embobada observando el anillo. Pensé entonces en la decisión de Byakuya respecto a volver a Hisana su esposa, para tenerla siempre a su lado. Mire a Hinamori quien se acercaba lentamente hacia mí. Todos aplaudieron cuando Hisana se lanzó sobre Byakuya en un efusivo abrazo para luego besarle.

Mire a Hinamori, primero porque la escena me avergonzaba un poco y segundo porque cierta idea rondaba mi cabeza. Quizá en unos años, cuando yo hubiese logrado hacer algo productivo con mi vida la escena seria parecida… Tener a Momo por siempre a mi lado era lo que más deseaba. Y estaba seguro de que ella también lo veía así.

-Hitsugaya Momo…- murmure preguntándome si sería adecuado, en un futuro repetir las acciones de Byakuya. Hinamori respingo, haciéndome notar que estaba a mi lado y había escuchado.

-¿Q-Q-Que has dicho, Toshiro?- susurro nerviosa, yo me encogí de hombros y le mire detenidamente- ¿Por qué… has dicho eso? ¿Q-Que tienes en mente?-

-Nada, solo pensaba en el futuro- respondí sonriendo y tomando su mano, ella se sonrojo entendiendo el significado de mis palabras.

-Suena… lindo así ¿no?- susurro ruborizándose un poco más. Asentí sonriendo mientras observaba a Ichigo y Rukia felicitar a la pareja. Incluso Matsumoto, Gin, Uryu y Orihime escucharon y salieron a felicitarles.

Hinamori halo mi mano llevándome al rincón de la habitación en el que ella había estado trabajando. Sonrió y me mostro su dibujo, había pintado un bello paisaje que era completamente arruinado por la presencia de los diversos conejos. Mirándolos de cerca note que se suponía éramos nosotros, uno tenía el cabello naranja, otra grandes y melancólicos ojos azules, otra un mechón rebelde surcando su frente. Uno con el cabello blanco y expresión aburrida. Otro con lentes que estaba acomodando de la mano de otro con el cabello largo y horquillas a los lados de este. Otro rubio y de expresión alegre, al lado de uno con una sonrisa aterradora y ojos rasgados. También estaba uno que nos fulminaba con la mirada con varios mechones negros cayéndole en la frente y un porte altivo. Al lado del que se supone era yo, estaba ella en la versión del conejo idiota, con el cabello negro y grandes ojos chocolate.

-¡Vengan a ver esto!- grito Ichigo llamando al resto, cada quien observaba el dibujo de Hinamori intentando contener la risa- Se supone que soy esa cosa con cara de idiota?-

-Te queda perfecta la descripción, Kurosaki- se burló Ishida observando detenidamente su dibujo- Nada mal, pero los lentes no son tan grandes…-

-¡Mira, Uryu-kun! ¿Verdad que es lindo?- grito señalando su dibujo, Uryu asintió intentando no reír.

-Yo no me veo así- reclamo Gin mirando su dibujo algo desinteresado.

-¡Ah! No se ven mis pechos…- susurro Matsumoto mirando fijamente el conejo rubio que simulaba ser ella.

-Byakuya-sama se ve lindo…- susurro riendo Hisana, Byakuya bajo la mirada avergonzado.

-Tu dibujo es bastante parecido- respondió señalando el conejo de grandes ojos tristes.

-Me parece que esto merece una foto….- susurro Gin sacando una cámara de quien sabe dónde y colocándola sobre varios botes apilados.

Nos miramos unos a otros manchados de pintura colorida y con el ridículo dibujo de Chappy a nuestras espaldas. Byakuya estaba manchado de azul y el vestido de Hisana ahora era multicolor. Rodeamos el dibujo, abrace a Hinamori y Gin corrió para tomar a Matsumoto por la cintura. Byakuya paso una mano por los hombros de Hisana, Ichigo se colocó tras Rukia abrazándole por la espalda mientras Uryu tomaba la mano de Orihime y esta colocaba su cabeza en el hombro de él. La cámara comenzó el conteo…

1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10!

-Hinamori…. – susurre captando su atención, me miro curiosa- Te amo-

-Lo se… Yo también, Shiro-chan… - respondió besándome fugazmente. Sonreí- Estaremos siempre juntos…¿No?-

-Siempre…-

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Tada ~! Aquí ya el epilogo, aunque tarde en escribirlo y el final no me convence pero bueno ya esta XD GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE HAN SEGUIDO EL FIC! Por favor, pasense a leer el One-shoot "Frozen Memories" porque va dedicado a todos los que siguieron el fic! En serio, GRACIAS POR LEER! Me hacen muy feliz =D Espero que les haya agradado el final, y que me dejen un review de despedida! XD**

_**Nana-chan:**_

Espero que te guste el epilogo Nana-chan! Era hora de que Bya-kun le dijera algo! El plan super estúpido sirvió al final xD Definitivamente nadie subirá de nuevo a un auto conducido por Shiro… -.- Pobre el que lo intente XD Toshiro tenia la cabeza en otro lado como para gritarle a Bya-kun, además ya había costado mucho convencerle de venir como para acabar en una discusión, por eso no le dijo nada por gritarle XD Yo también quiero una declaración asi -.- el sueño de toda chica se cumple en Hina XD Claro! Espero que lo leas, esta dedicado a todos los que leyeron el fic pero en especial a ti por el apoyo =D Espero que también te guste el epilogo y sip, parece que finalmente Shiro dejara de sufrir! Espero que el epilogo te guste también! Creo que es mejor tomarte como cumplido el parecido con Ichimaru -.- Ja-ne Nana-chan, Ray-kun y Choco-san!

_**Any-chan15:**_

Hola! XD Yo se que es que te crean loca -.- a mi a veces se me olvida que no estoy sola en la sala o el cuarto y grito "Awwwwwwwww" y todos me quedan viendo con cara de "¿En serio no podemos meterla en un manicomio?" XD Me alegro que el fic entero te encantara porq era la idea Xd Yo no sabia si me había quedado también el encuentro entre Bya-kun con Hisana porque me costo mucho (Bya-kun es muy inexpresivo -.-) A la hora se me olvido ponerlos en el cap XD por eso no aparecieron pero podemos decir que… am… Se fueron a comer helado! Eso mismo! Shiro-kun es adorable XD No tienes que agradecer porque haya escrito el fic, yo te agradesco porq lo hayas leído =D El no lo recordaba! Aquí te traigo el epilogo y espero que te guste también =D Ja-ne!

_**Sayitta-hinamori:**_

Creo q nadie se volverá a subir a un auto q maneje Toshiro -.- Todas necesitábamos que hubiera un beso! Q vivan los impulsivos! XD Creo que ningún hombre es bueno con las palabras y en especial si son inexpresivos como Shiro-kun, por eso puse directamente el beso además lo necesitaba! Definitivamente Aizen sirve para tener a quien odiar un rato -.- Aquí tienes el epilogo, espero que te guste! Ja-ne, cuídate también =D


End file.
